Perfect time
by orion's shining star
Summary: 13 years ago Jane and Maura met and fell in love, but they were separeted. And now after meeting again, will they get their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. They belong to TNT and all the writers.

Also, English is not my language so they are out to be some grammar mistakes, but please just forget about them : )

So this is first chapter-

* * *

**15th of May 1993.**

Jane Rizzoli was typical Italian. She had long black hair, dark eyes and well toned body. Oh, and she had bad, very bad temper. So when her younger brother came home that afternoon with few bruised ribs and cut above his eye, she decided to go find a guy who did that to him and teach him a lesion. That punk was in her school and was her age, which meant Frankie was 4 years younger than him. She was beyond angry, she was furious while she was walking streets in hope to find that bastard. And then her luck turned, she spotted him crossing the road. He was at least 150 feet. She started sprinting as soon as she saw him, turning into an alley after him. She couldn't see him anymore, but thankfully she saw the doors of a building closing. She went inside and heard yell. She knew very well not to get in the middle of a fight, but she still wanted to see what was happening. Crunching behind some boxes she got a perfect view of all people in the room. That idiot Matt was standing on one side of room and three vicious looking man were standing opposite to him.

''Did you find what we need?'' the man in the middle asked

''No, I will find it. I swear, I just...need little more time.'' answered Matt

''3 months were too short for you?''

''No, I'm on right trace now. I'll find it in few days, I promise.''

''Do you think I am an idiot? You had 3 months and that was not enough and you know what? I'm done waiting.'' finishing his sentence he gave a nod to a man standing next to him and he grabbed Matt before he could ran away. Matt tried to struggle but the man was much stronger and he had no chance to survive when second man came to him and stabbed him in heart.

Seeing this, Jane put her hand over her mouth trying not to let go of that shriek that was trying to get out of her throat. She hid behind boxes and brought her knees against her chest hoping that they wouldn't see her. And they didn't, three man went out of a building and disappeared out of Jane's sight. After 15 minutes sitting on cold floor she decided to run to police.

She ran and ran and then finally stopped in front of a Police department. Still not sure this was her best option. A cop came to her

''Hey kid, you okay?'' asked a man in his mid 30s maybe

''No, no I'm not. I need to speak with policeman or a detective.'' she decided this was her best shoot

''I'm detective, what happened?''

''I saw a murder. In a abandoned building few blocks away.''

''Jesus kid, c'mon. Inside with you.''

Detective led her through corridors and into a room in which were few other man sitting.

''George, we may have a case.'' said detective leading Jane

''Maybe? Man are you deaf? I just came in here telling you I saw a murder and you may thing you have a case?'' Jane said loudly

''Ok, ok take it easy kid. When and where.'' asked detective

''South End, old building for workers. I don't know the street, but that building will be demolished soon.''

'' There are 3 buildings for demolition. Which one?''

''I said I don't know, I don't live here. I was looking for Matt because he kicked my little brother and I wanted to kick him. It was the building opposite of small 24/7 store.''

''Yeah I know where that is. Detective Korsak and I will look into this and then come here. You are not allowed to go anywhere, do you understand?''

''Yes sir.''

An hour later Jane was still sitting at her chair. Lot of people, lots of stories and not really pleasant ones. She talked with two detectives while she was sitting, they saw she was in shock and knew that it will be easier to talk with calmer person than one who completely shocked when the time for interrogation comes. Detective Korsak and other one named George came in room and went to Jane

''You are coming with us. We need to take a statement.'' They took her to interrogation room.

''Kid, do you want something to drink?'' asked detective named George. George was a man in his 50s with kind eyes and reassuring face. Other detective, Korsak was still young, he was fit and looked sharp.

''Yeah, have any water?''

''Sure thing.'' said George, turned around and took some water from a table nearby

''I'm detective Clark and this is my partner detective Korsak. Now I would like to hear what happened today.''

''I have a younger brother Frankie and he came home today bruised. Matt hit him few times and yelled at him. He was just walking through park, he doesn't even know Matt.''

''Matt Evans? The victim?'' asked Korsak

''Yes, that Matt. I knew he lived here somewhere so I took subway and went to find him. I looked for him for about 30 minutes and then saw him. I ran after him but he was pretty far away and when I got into street he went, he wasn't there. I saw door closing and went to inside. I went through 2 corridors and then I heard yell. I walked through one more corridor and saw them in the room. I saw boxes and hid behind them.'' Jane said

''So, who was in the room?'' asked Clark

''Matt and 3 guys I never saw in my life.''

''Did they had anything special, like tattoos? What were they wearing?'' asked Korsak

''The man in the middle was the boss because he was only talking, 2 guys beside him were much bigger and they killed Matt. They had black leather jackets and they had tattoos, they had a bird on their wrists.''

''Could you identify them?''

''Yes. Yes I would.''

''I'll get the book.'' said Korsak getting up, but before he maneged to get to the doors Jane stopped him :

'' Detective Korsak, can you call my mom?''

''Sure thing kid.''

After 30 minutes of looking in 'book', she identifed them. They were a part of a mob, a part of Donegal family.

Jane went back to 'detective room' as she called it. And then she heard that voice

''JANE RIZZOLI! What did I do wrong in my life? Why am I being called to a police station? What did you do?'' Angela Rizzoli yelled at her daughter

''Ma! I didn't do anything, I swear. It's not my fault.'' Before Angela could say anything she was cut off by Korsak

''Mrs. Rizzoli, your daughter didn't do anything, trust me. And now I need you both to follow me and Detective Clark in lieutenant's Adams office.''

Angela gave her daughter 'the look' but went after Korsak in office.

''Good evening Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane.'' greeted lieutenant Adams

''Good evening lieutenant.'' Angela said

''I know you wonder why you are here Mrs. Rizzoli. And we need to skip to the point. Jane witnessed a murder today and she identified killers. She is in grave danger.''

''What?''

''She will be alright I promise, but during investigation she will be hidden. I will talk with a friend of mine and I hope he will be able to keep watch over Jane.''

''But, you can not take away my daughter.''

''Mrs. Rizzoli, if they find out who she is, she will be killed immediatley.''

''Oh my God'' shrieked Angela and sat down as her knees failed her

''Mom, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be okay. They'll keep me safe.''

* * *

Hope you liked it : ) R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_So, chapter two... : ) Kill me, but I do not exactly your school system works, so just go with the flow about that. It'll be minor mention of school. _

* * *

**13th of May 1993, Paris**

Maura Isles was 17 year old and just graduated from her boarding school in France. She was what Americans called valedictorian and the fact that proves that is that she finished school a year earlier. A lot of parents were there to cheer their children, well in this class it's hardly cheering- more warm smile, proud look and pat on shoulder. But of course her parents didn't even do that. They were, as usual, on some tropical island after the conference they attended at Wien. But Maura was used to that, she was very close to her parents when she was little. But when Maura turned 8, her cousins said to her that she has been adopted. Her parents confirmed that statement and that was the moment their bond broke. And now they didn't even had dignity to come on her big day. But Charlie was there, as always. Charlie was an older man always in his tidy, butler uniform.

''Good day Miss Isles, congratulations. I'm very happy to see you again.'' greeted Charlie

''Good day Charlie, thank you very much. I must say that I'm looking forward to come back home.'' Maura greeted back.

She sat in the car and Charlie drove them to airport.

* * *

**15th of May 1993, Boston **

Jane and Angela were now seated in front of lieutenant Adams' office while he made few calls.

''How did you manage to get in this kind of trouble? I just don't understand. Do you hate me? Do you want to see me hurting? Because you do it rather well. Why do you do this to her own mother?'' asked Angela

''Oh God mother, it's not about you! Why can't you ask me how am I? I just saw a boy murdered, why would I do that on purpose, only to hurt you?'' Jane answered

Korsak watch scene in front of him and truth be told that woman is a pain in the ass. She never once asked her daughter how she is or does she need anything. But before Angela could say anything, lieutenant Adams walked out his office and asked Angela, Jane, Clark and Korsak in office.

''This is situation. Jane is in grave danger and during our investigation and court she must be hidden. I contacted my old friend who now works as a bodyguard for one wealthy family. He talked with them and they said it would be okay if Jane stayed there for some time. He's a ex-marine and he will be able to protect Jane. Jane has to leave immediately, Korsak you will escort Jane and to their home where Jane will pack her things and say goodbye to her family.'' Adams said

''How long will she be away?'' asked Angela

''I can not say that. It may only be a month and it could be couple of them, but I don't think it'll be longer than that.''

''Sir, I'm going with them too?'' asked Clark

''No George, I need you to do something for me, but we'll discuss that later.'' Adams said

Two hours later Jane Rizzoli was ready to go and was saying last goodbyes with her family.

''Janie, please take care of yourself. We need you back, okay?'' asked Frank Rizzoli Sr.

''Yes, dad. Don't worry, I'm going be fine and I'll be back before you'll know it. I love you daddy.'' Jane said hugging him

''Jane, do not forget to keep your place. Lieutenant said you will be in a house of a wealthy family. Just don't get in their way and please don't get in trouble.'' said her mother kissing her forehead

''Yes. mom. I'll be good.''

''Sis, don't do anything stupid, please. I want us to be able to play basketball and that won't be possible if some idiots will kill you. Just promise me you'll get back.'' Frankie said

''I'll be back, don't worry. I promise and you know what promise means to me.''

And Frankie knew, Jane never broke her promises.

''It's time to go. Good night Mr., Mrs. Rizzoli, Frankie. We'll keep in touch.''

With that Jane and Korsak went to his car and disappeared in the night. 45 minutes later they entered the big fence that surrounded even bigger house. In front of garage stood big and tall man in his black suit.

''Good evening Mark.'' greeted Korsak as the went outside of a car

''Hey Korsak, long time no see. How's the wife?'' Mark asked

''She's nagging. Anyway, this is Jane Rizzoli and she will be staying here with you.''

''Hello.'' for the first time Jane spoke

''Hey kid, I'm Mark. I hear you got yourself into a big mess.'' Mark said

''Yeah, that I did. Big mess.'' Jane confirmed

''Well, I should get her inside and let her rest. It was great seeing you again Korsak. We have to have a drink one of this days.'' said Mark

''Yeah, we'll definitely do that. I'll see you soon Jane.'' and with that Korsak went back to his car and drove away.

This house was too big, honestly, half of her block could easily live here. Mark lead her through the few big corridors and then finally opened the door. Light here was on and you could clearly hear voices. Few doors on their path were open and she could clearly see that this was a part of house reserved for staff. On the end of hall Mark stopped and opened the door.

''Here you go kid, this is your room. Take rest, after your day, you need it.''

''Thank you. Good night.'' said Jane and Mark disappeared

Room was simple, it had bed, nightstand, wardrobe, desk and bathroom. It was nice, everything was made of good wood. Jane unpacked and put her things in wardrobe, took a quick shower and went to sleep. Sleep that night was full of nightmares.

Next morning, Jane woke up at 10 am. After a trip to bathroom and changing her clothes she went outside her room. The hall, yesterday fulfilled with voices and laughter was now quiet and abandoned. She went in search of Mark. She managed to come in main lobby and had perfect view of the staircase. At the moment she decided to go across the lobby, the door opened and in came three figures. Man and woman in their 40s and young girl, she was maybe her age. Jane hid behind a wall and observe them. She noticed good shoes, proper posture, their movements as they gave their things to the butler. It was clearly that they were family, but she never seen parents to act so cold to their child. All three figures went on opposite side of where Jane was standing.

''You would make a good cop.'' said voice behind her

''Jesus Christ, don't do that.''

''Sorry kid. Didn't mean to scare ya. C'mon, let's take a walk. That way you'll be able to orient in this house.''

After a tour in the house, Mark took Jane to back yard. _This isn't a back yard, this is a goddamn park, _thought Jane.

''And now, after we finished with tour of the house, it would be smart to tell you about the family. Isles family is very rich family, '' started Mark

''Really, who would have thought? I thought all normal people have houses like this one.'' cut in Jane

''Yeah, well...anyway, you saw family today. Henry and Elizabeth Isles and their daughter Maura. She is 17, like you. She just graduated from some boarding school in France. Henry and Elizabeth came to see her and gave her a present for her hard work. She is going to start BCU on the fall.''

''Wow, I knew money got you on college, but I've never known it gets you in earlier.'' commented Jane

''Well, you are wrong. Maura accomplished this on her own. She's very,very smart. Charlie says she's a genius. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that her parents will be leaving tomorrow for a vacation, so you'll be free to functional normal, but today I need you to keep low profile. They can not be disturbed.'' Mark said

Maura got home few hours after her parents. They congratulated her and told her that they had made arrangements for breakfast tomorrow. She went to her room and finally relaxed in her own bed. Morning came to quickly and she again went to see her parents. Around 9 o'clock in the morning they went to restaurant where they met Fairfields. After nice breakfast they went home and went into a living room. Her parents were talking about something while she was watching out through a window. There she spotted Mark and a girl. Girl was probably her age, maybe older, very tall, with athletic body and black hair.

''Mother, who is that girl?'' asked Maura interrupting her parents

''What girl, Maura?'' her mother asked getting up and coming by Maura's side ''Ahh, that must be the girl in trouble.'' said her mother going back to her seat

''Excuse me? What trouble?'' asked Maura again

''Yesterday Mark came to your father and me and asked if we could take in a girl in trouble. House is very big and protected and Mark is also keeping her safe here, so we decided to let her stay. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure she won't bother you. But we should probably meet her.'' her mother stood and started walking towards the door and Maura quickly followed. Her father just looked at his daughter and his wife with smile on his face.

Just as Mark and Jane were finishing their walk, two women approached them. Jane recognised Mrs. and Miss Isles.

''Good day Mark'' greeted Mrs. Isles

''Good day Mrs., Miss Isles'' Mark greeted back nodding

''And you must be the girl in the trouble.'' said

''Yes, that would be me. I'm Jane Rizzoli.'' said Jane nodding quietly remembering her mothers words

''I'm glad to meet you Jane. This is my daughter Maura.'' said and for the first time Jane looked up and looked into green eyes of Maura Isles

''Hello.'' said Maura and extended her hand

''Hi'' Jane said back and shook hands with Maura

''Well, Miss Rizzoli, I hope you will have everything you need. And I hope you will be out of your trouble soon. If you need to ask something, do not hesitate to ask me or Maura.''

''Thank you very much , but I'm sure that I'll have everything I need.'' responded Jane

''Well then, Mark, Miss Rizzoli have a nice day. Maura let's go, I need you help with something.'' said and Maura nodded and went after her mother.

* * *

_So did you like it? What do you think will happen next? : )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three. Thank you for all reviews :*  
_

_: )_

* * *

_Men always want to be a woman's first love. That is their clumsy vanity. We woman have a more subtle instinct about things.  
- Oscar Wilde._

* * *

Maura followed her mother to help her organise vacation. Her parents decided to go on Hawaii and thankfully they were leaving the next day. She was thrilled to be alone at house, yes it was big house, but with her parents gone she could be little more 'normal'. Charlie, Mark and 4 maids lived with them in the house. And Maura liked to talk with them, but her mother would always scolded her about it, her father on other hand never did but he never did anything to stop her mother nagging her. New day quickly arrived and she was waving her parents as they were driving away. _And now, little freedom. _she thought

_Not only freedom, but I can finally meet Jane. I wonder how old she is and what she likes and... and I'm going to kill her with all those questions. Play cool, Maura. You can't be cool. _said little voice that belonged to her rational side of a brain. _Shut up. I can be cool in my own way. I'm sure that if I'd researched a little... __Bla__, __bla__bla__. You're already boring. _

But before Maura could mentally talk back to her brain she bumped into someone and finished on her bottom.

''Oh my God, I'm sorry. Are you alright?'' asked Jane

''Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.'' Maura stood up with Jane's help

''It's okay, I wasn't looking either. So you're Maura?''

''Yes. And you are Jane.''

''Yep.''

''Okay then, hmm...Did you maybe see Mark somewhere?'' Maura asked

''I'm going to see him, so just come with me.'' said Jane

''Sure, let's go.''

After few corridors of silence they finally noticed Mark.

''Hey, girls. What's up?'' asked Mark smiling

''Nothing's up. We just wanted to see what you're doing.'' answered Maura

''Okay, I decided to go for a walk. Will you two join me?''

Maura and Jane both nodded and followed Mark outside. Mark noticed that situation was little awkward so he decided to make things better.

''So Maura finally free?'' Mark started

''Yep, finally I can be in peace. So how's John and Kate?'' asked Maura

''They are both fine, Kate was promoted and now she works less, thank God. And John just turned 14. He's in puberty, he's arrogant and cocky.''

''Like father, like son.'' said Maura with smile. That earned her small punch on the shoulder

''Ouch. That's no way to treat a lady.'' Maura responded with grin

''Jane, you should meet my wife and son.'' added Mark

''Yeah, Jane. You should John always makes everybody laugh. Maybe they should come to the dinner tomorrow?'' offered Maura

''Yeah, that would be great. They'll be here.''

''Okay, wait a minute. You two talk like you're old buddy's and yesterday were at Miss Isles and Mr. Mark. What did I miss?'' asked Jane

''You didn't miss anything. Yesterday we were Miss Isles and Mr. Mark. And today we aren't. You're observation is correct.'' Maura answered. Jane looked her confused, seeing that Mark offered:

''Maura is very good with me and all the staff, but with her parents on the grounds she must keep at bay. When they saw her talking with Rose, the chief, they ordered her not to spend too much time with us. But every time they go away...''

''I can not talk and be myself around them.'' finished Maura

''Okay, so you're okay with talking normal with me?'' Jane asked

''Yes, that is correct. I would like to have verbal and non-verbal communication with you.'' said Maura. _What does she mean by non-verbal communication? _thought Jane

''I just heard what that sounded like and what I meant to say was...that people talk with their bodies too.''

At that Mark laughed at loud, and with a force that brought tears to his eyes. Jane grinned and Maura blushed and punched Mark.

''That wasn't what I wanted to say. I meant body language and nothing more...''

''Yeah, yeah. I believe you.'' said Mark.

''Nothing more? Well, I'll have to deal with that.''

''And what would you like Jane?'' asked Maura intrigued

''Well, a hug here and there, not more...I mean...'' Jane mumbled fast and Mark again burst into laughter again

''You know, for a man in his 30s you are still on level of freshman.'' commented Maura

''You say that like I'm 38 or something. I'm only 34 and if I won't laugh now when will I?'' Mark said

''Whatever. Now, what will we do this afternoon?'' asked Jane

The trio decided to watch movies since the weather wasn't good enough for swimming or just being outside. Everyone had their pick; Maura picked Casablanca, Jane picked new movie with Harrison Ford -The Fugitive and Mark choose his favourite-Groundhog Day.

It was around 8 o'clock when third movie finished and Mark got up and just when he wanted to say something he noticed that both girls were asleep. Mark was sure that Jane didn't sleep good previous night because of her case. And he knew that Elizabeth Isles probably butchered her daughter enough because of that vacation. He retrieved the blanket and for the first time really looked at them. Jane was leaning on couch side, pillow beneath her head, Maura somehow moved so she was lying on top of Jane. Her head was resting on Jane's shoulder, her right arm and leg were on Jane and holding her near, like she was afraid that Jane would run. He covered them and decided to tell Rose and the girls not to come in the living room next day.

* * *

Some psychologists say that our subconsciousness is always trying to show us something...being that, oh I don't know...when you say something you didn't mean to say and you have no idea where it came from. Or wanting to be close to someone, but you don't know really why...

_Did you like it? : )_


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all, I want to thank you for all reviews and thank you for ignoring my grammar mistakes :D Here is 4th chapter, I hope you'll like it : )_

* * *

Maura never slept late. Being at boarding school she had rules and she stick to them. And after seven years getting up at 7 am, she woke this morning , something was very different about this particular morning. Instead of waking up in her own bed, she was awaken by sun shining through living room windows.

_Why I'm sleeping in living room?...Oh my God, I'm sleeping on Jane. Why on earth am I sleeping on top of her?_

Maura stiffen and Jane murmured something. She peaked under a blanket and she saw they both were fully clothed. Then she noticed how they were sleeping-it appeared that right side of her body was on top of Jane as well as her head which was resting on her shoulder.

_What should I do now? She could easily wake up when I move and that would be weird. 'Weirder than finding you sleeping on top of her?' My stupid rational brain is again right. 'I know, God, I'm good.' Shut up, I need to get up without waking her up._

Maura slowly lift herself up, put her hands on both sides of Jane's head and moved her right leg so that she had Jane's waist between her legs. And that was the moment Jane woke up.

''I'm sorry for waking you, it appears we fell asleep on the couch.'' Maura offered

''Yeah, I can see that. So, Maura- trying to take advantage of me?'' Jane said with smirk

''No! I mean...I would never do without other persons permission.''

''So that's why you're above me with my body trapped between your legs and your face so close to mine?'' Jane asked and wiggled her eyebrows. Well two can play that game.

''Yes Jane, I had really colourful dreams and I decided to make them reality this morning. So, tell me- top or bottom?'' Maura said and got that closer to Jane only thing between their lips was thin,thin layer of air.

''I, hmm...I...bottom?'' she croaked

''Hmm...I've always thought you'd be top girl.'' Maura said with a wink and lifted herself from Jane. She was in sitting position on Jane with Jane's body still between her legs.

''Oh you little...'' said Jane and jumped up grabbing hold of Maura's hands and knocking her down on her back. Now she was on top of Maura and hold her hands pinned above her head.

''Fate is a little tricky thing isn't it? '' asked Jane

''Yes it is. _The wheel of fortune turns, and it never stops, who was up now has fallen, and who was down now is up.* _You never know what tomorrow brings.''

''Girls, you up?'' asked Mark

Jane jumped of Maura and quickly stood up.

''Yeah, we're up.''

''How did you sleep?'' Mark asked

''Very well. So what are our plans for today?'' asked Maura

''Well, today's weather is fine so I decided to ask John to join us. Jane, you play basketball?''

''Yeah, of course I do.''

''Good then, since Maura doesn't know how to play it, you'll be with her. And since I don't play well I'll be with my son. That will give us right proportion.''

''You don't know how to play basketball?'' asked Jane

''Yeah, I don't know why all people presume that if you're afro-american and tall that you can play basketball. Stereotypes.'' Mark said playfuly

''Sorry, geez man relax. I was just asking.'' smiled Jane

After afternoon full of basketball, sweat and falling down, they decided it was time to stop. At 6 o'clock they were all showered and changed their clothes. Jane first went to kitchen

''Hello.'' she said to chief

''Hello, sweety. You must be Jane.'' said smiling woman in front of her.

''Yes, that would be me. And you must be Rose.''

''That I am, dear. Now, what can I do for you?''

''Can I please have a glass of juice?''

''Of course you can. And don't give me that polite thing around here. Mrs. and Mr. Isles aren't home, and during their absence we're all one big family.'' said Rose

''Okay, I'm glad we are, because I'm not that good in this environment.''

''I'd bet, but don't worry we're all here only 'normal' people.''

''Except Elizabeth and Henry Isles, right?''

''Yeah, that would be correct.''

After delicious dinner, Kate, John and Mark went home. Maura had help Rose and Rebecca to clean after dinner. And Jane went in living room to set movie. After she did she went to couch and waited for Maura. After 10 minutes she dozed off and then nightmares started again.

Maura and Rose were done with all cleaning up. Rebecca went out with her boyfriend, Rose decided to watch her movie with her husband Charlie and Maura went to living room to find Jane. When she got there, Jane was tossing and turning in her sleep, her body covered with sweat and small words like : 'No and stop' were falling of her lips.

''Jane wake up. Jane, Jane wake up!'' Maura shook her

''What? What?'' Jane woke with start

''Are you okay?'' asked Maura

''I'm fine, just bad dream. Only that. You're here, so let's watch that movie.'' Jane said and grabbed the remote and pressed play. Maura took remote from her hands and stopped the movie, sat on coffee table in front of Jane and took Jane's hands in hers.

''Tell me what happened. I want to help you. Just tell me, it'll be easier for you.''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' tried Jane,

''I need you to tell me.''

''Why?''

''Because I can't help myself, I have this urge to help you. I _need_ to help you.''

Jane thought about it for a second and then told her whole story. After finishing Maura hugged her and said:

''I'm here now, and Mark is here, and Rose is here and we're all gonna be here for you. And nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.''

''Maura?''

''Yeah Jane?''

''I don't want to have nightmares. And I didn't have them last night, would you stay here with me? I mean, just sleeping on the couch?''

''I'll stay with you Jane. As long as you want me.''

* * *

* _Ivan Gundulić also known by name- Gianfrancesco Gondola (same name only on Italian) is the most celebrated Croatian Baroque poet. This is from his greatest work-Osman. Also notice, that this was my translation of his words, not from official book translated on English. There are differences between my translation and library one because this is written on archaic Croatian. :D _

_How do you like the story? R&R  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 is here. This chapter has a little M rated scene._

* * *

Jane and Maura enjoyed their friendship for whole 3 weeks. They watched movies, listened to music, danced, read books, thought and talked about life. And every night they slept together on couch in living room, I know people would have bad back usually but this was couch of rich people-it was sleeping on cloud.

Morning came and Maura woke up, but Jane was nowhere to be found. It was 5.30 am and house was deserted, everybody were still sleeping. Maura walked in back yard and saw a pile of clothes and a towel on one of the deck chairs next to a pool. And then she saw Jane and gasped, Jane was swimming in her pool, very much naked. She couldn't see her, but Maura certainly saw Jane- her deltoid, trapezius, triceps, rhomboids and latissiums dorsi working in perfect harmony. Maura swallowed hard, what the hell is going through her mind?

_'My, my, what would happen if your parents saw you looking at Jane like that?'_

_Oh, shut it. I'm not doing anything._

_'I'm your brain, I know you don't DO anything, but you're thinking about it.'_

_Thinking and doing is completely different think. No harm in thinking about her._

_'If you say so. But statistics show that 85% of our thinking is only prelude of doing that.'_

''She's gonna be the death of me. How am I supposed to concentrate or sleep like that?''

_What the hell is Jane talking about?_

_'Do the math, you did something while you were sleeping.'_

_I was asleep, how could I do anything?_

_'Oh please, just because you're asleep it doesn't mean you're dead and that you don't move or talk in your sleep. Why am I only one smart between the two of us?'_

_What two of us? You are me. I don't remember doing anything._

_'Of course you don't, you were asleep. But I'm sure that if you think hard enough, you'll know what you dreamt.'_

_Jane's lips on her, Jane's hands touching, her heart hammering in her chest, throwing her head back in pleasure. _

_Oh, shit. What did I do or said?_

_'I love your moments of cognition'_

''Maura?'' Jane asked

''Yeah?''

''How long did you stand here?''

''I just got here, I saw you weren't in bed so I decided to search for you.''

''Oh, okay. I mean, did you hear what I said?''

''No, I didn't.'' said Maura and then breathing got harder and she couldn't catch her breath. She grabbed the column next to her.

''Maura!'' yelled Jane and got out of a pool, grabbed the towel and out it around her body.

''I'm fine, I'll be fine. I just...''

''You're not fine, I'll call Rose.''

''Don't you dare. I'm fine, just shut up and let me catch my breath.''

After few moments, Maura's breathing got in normal so she looked up and finally saw Jane.

Jane only wearing a towel, her body and her hair wet and dripping from her.

''Maura? Are you alright?''

_'85%...'_

_Yeah, yeah._

''I'm fine.''

''Why are you staring at me like that?''

'' I don't...'' air was again missing for her ''I mean I do, but I'm fine Jane. You're just, gorgeous.''

''Thanks? I'm sorry, but I didn't have bathing suit, so I just jumped in.''

''Why sudden urge to jump into a pool?''

''I...I needed to cool off.''

''Oh...It didn't seem that hot inside.''

''I see that you're perfectly fine and I'll go and continue swimming, ok?'' Jane got up and at the edge of pool threw towel and jumped in. And Maura decided that her brain is right. At half way through pool Jane heard another splash. Turning back she saw Maura, no correction- naked Maura surfacing. _'Oh God woman, don't you know what you're doing to me?' thought Jane_

''What are you doing?'' asked Jane after seeing Maura swing towards the pool.

''I'm swimming Jane, what does it looks like?'' said Maura passing by Jane

Jane got a view of Maura's naked back and bottom and swallowed hard. Maura caught that when she turned and Jane quickly looked away. Maura thanked whoever there is on heaven for the fact that they were in shallow end of the pool and started walking toward Jane. Jane took few steps back until she found herself presses in wall behind her.

''Maura...what are you doing?'' but Maura didn't stop

''I'm not sure. I have this urge to press my body against yours. And to kiss you.''

''We shouldn't do this...'' Maura was only a step away

''Why?''

''Because we're too different. I'll go away as soon as they arrest the killers and what then?''

''When time for that comes..'' she took last step '' we'll think about it.''

Maura fully pressed her body into Jane and Jane moaned out loud

''You sure you want to take this step?''

''Positive.'' answered Maura.

Jane grabbed Maura and turned them around and pressed Maura against a wall. Her thigh between Maura's legs caused Maura's breath to hitch

''Do you know what you did to me every night?'' Jane asked Maura while she kissed her neck

''No.''

''You moaned and pressed yourself against me. And all I was thinking was to wake you up and have my way with you.''

''And would you like to have your way with me now?'' moaned Maure when Jane started to fondle her breasts

''You say that like it's a possibility. I am having you.'' finished Jane and then kissed Maura.

Jane grabbed Maura's legs and put them around her waist. Her hand found Maura's slick folds and started to circle her clit.

''Ohh...God, yes'' Maura moaned, Jane kissed her

''Now now Maura, we need to be quiet. Do you really want Mark coming in and seeing us like this?''

''Oh God no, I don't...Jane, please?''

''What Maura? What do you need?'' Jane asked putting more pressure

''I need you...inside...Jane please.'' and Jane complied

''Yeeess...''

Maura throw her head backwards in pleasure as Jane started going faster. It only took a minute or two for Maura to reach climax and scream Jane's name.

''You okay?'' asked Jane

''Yes, I am great. But I think it's my turn.'' smiled Maura

''Hey girls, where are you?'' came Mark's voice

''Shit.'' both said in union

''Girls, you already swimming?'' said Mark and then saw them ''Oh shit, sorry.'' he said turning away and then added ''I'll just wait inside.''

''Well that was...'' Jane started

''Emberassing.'' Maura finished

Maura and Jane walked in the house 20 minutes later. Mark just hang up the phone

''Maura, your parents are coming back tomorrow evening.''

* * *

You like or you hate? R&R


	6. Chapter 6

_A new chapter is here :)_

* * *

''You snitched on us?'' yelled Jane

''No! Of course not, while I was waiting for you Charlie came in saying that Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli are coming back. Just now, they called me telling me that they want me to pick them up tomorrow from the airport.'' Mark defended

''You're security, not a driver.'' said Jane

''Yes, true. But when they say I have to come and pick them up, I ask at what time. I need this job, Jane.''

''Yeah, I'm sorry.'' Jane apologised

''When are they arriving?'' asked Maura

''The plane lands at 4 pm. They'll be here by 5 pm.'' Mark stated

''Alright, did they mentioned something about going somewhere else?'' asked Maura

''No, nothing. Sorry kid. And Jane, you remember our talk your first day?'' Mark questioned

''Yes, stay away from rich people. I know.'' answered Jane

''What?'' Maura yelled

''It's okay Maur, we'll have to little subtle, that's it.'' Jane assured her

The day ended too quickly. Maura and Jane were sitting on the couch at their usual spot.

''I want to go to bed.'' Maura stated

''Oh...well I guess. That's alright, I'll be going to my room then.'' said Jane with sorrow in her voice

''I don't want you going in your room Jane. I want you in mine.''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jane and Maura felt like it was their last night of freedom and they used it very, very well.

Jane woke up first and saw Maura's head resting on her shoulder, her brown curls tickling her. She kissed her on forehead and Maura stirred and then awoke

''Good morning beautiful.'' Jane said

''Good morning''

''What time is it?'' Maura asked

''It's 11.30 am.''

''They're coming soon. Why did they decided to come back now?''

''I don't know Maur, but it's their house and they were gone for almost 4 weeks. Maybe they want to spend sometime with you, it's almost August, you'll soon leave for college.''

''Don't be silly, they don't care about me. They are too busy to remember me.''

''Maur, believe me, there is no way that anybody ,let alone your parents, could ever forget about you.''

Maura smiled and kissed Jane. 5 pm came too quickly, Jane went to her room, for the first time after 3 weeks, Maura went to back yard with a book in her hand. And Mr. and Mrs. Isles arrived.

''Hello sweetheart. How are you?'' asked Henry

''Hello father. I'm good. How was your trip?'' responded Maura

Her dad thought about hugging and kissing his daughter on a forehead, but dismissed it and just sat down at the chair in front of her.

''It was good. Fresh air, beautiful sea. And how was your time here?''

''It was great.'' said Maura with a smile but still looking at the book

''You met Garrett?'' asked Henry wanting to know who brought smile on her daughters face

''No, I haven't spoke to him in 4 weeks. Why?''

''Oh, I just thought...never mind. Forget it. What did you do while we were gone?''

''I read books and had few chats with Jane. That's about it.''

''Hello Maura.'' said Elizabeth coming to the table

''Mother.'' nodded Maura

''So you had chats with Jane?'' her mother questioned

''You're hearing good as always mother. Yes, I had few chats with Jane.''

''Maura we spoke about talking with... those people.''

''Elizabeth dear...'' Henry started

''I was aware that I'm forbidden to talk to house staff, but I wasn't aware that I can not talk with people.'' Maura cut in

''You can talk with people, but please do think about your reputation.''

''Reputation? In what way will my reputation be in danger if I'll speak with normal people.''

''You say that like we're not normal.'' Elizabeth attacked her

''I'm perfectly normal mother. For others I can not claim anything.''

''Maura Elizabeth Isles!'' her mother exclaimed ''How dare you? After all...'

''Elizabeth, that's enough.'' Henry cut her off

''I'll be in my room.'' Maura said, stood up and went to her room.

After an hour in her room she heard knock on her door.

''Yes?'' she called and the doors opened with Jane on other side

''You okay? Rebecca said you left your parents after an argument.''

''No, I'm not okay. But I will be if you come here. And please lock the doors.''

Jane locked the doors and lay behind Maura and hold her close. She felt Maura was tensed but when she kissed her shoulder Jane could see she started to relax. They drifted to sleep.

A knock on the door woke them up. They looked towards the door and saw know turning. Thank God for locks.

''Maura, let me in.'' Elizabeth Isles said from other side of the door

''Shit. Jane, hide.'' Maura said, Jane jumped of the bed and hide in the bathroom.

Maura unlocked the door and let her mother in.

''Why are you locking your doors?'' Elizabeth asked

''Because I wanted to rest and I didn't want to be disturbed. Now, I am sure you have a reason to be here. So what can I do for you?''

''We have quests over for dinner. Fairfields are arriving at 7 pm. Please do look nice, Garrett will be there. He is a very good match for you. Try to be nice to him.'' and with that she exited the room

''I'd better be going.'' said Jane

''Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble.'' said Maura but stopped Jane when she went towards the door. In the next moment Jane found herself kissed and big smile appeared on her face.

Jane walked out Maura's room approximately 10 minutes after Elizabeth Isles and went silently down the stairs trying not to be noticed. It was too late, because Elizabeth Isles stood behind the doors of a guest room and awaited to see who was with Maura in her room. And then she saw Jane.

* * *

_So this is it for this chapter, what do you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

_New chapter :D I want to thank you for all reviews, you're the best :*_

* * *

After arriving in her room, Jane decided to take a shower but she was interrupted by knock on her door. She opened it and saw Mrs. Isles on other side of the door.

''Mrs. Isles, what can I do for you?'' asked Jane

''I was wondering if you'd like to join us this evening? Some friends of ours are coming to dinner and I'm sure you'd like to go out of this room. It's not easy to be all _alone_ whole summer.'' Elizabeth stated

''I would be honoured Mrs. Isles.''

''Excellent. Dinner is at 7 pm, don't be late.''

''Don't worry, I won't. I'll see you at 7 pm.'' Jane said as Elizabeth started to walk away

Jane sensed that something was wrong but she couldn't place it. Why would Mrs. Isles called her on dinner? As far as she knows, all that woman ever wanted to do was to move Maura away from everybody who didn't fit in their standards.

It was 6. 45 when Jane came to the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Isles were sitting on the couch along with a man and a woman Jane didn't know. Maura and some guy were standing next to a window. Guy was talking about something and it was obvious that his mind wasn't focused on Maura so he didn't notice that Maura was looking at the window and was politely nodding.

''Jane, I'm glad you made it.'' said Mrs. Isles and Maura turned around surprised

''Like I said, I wouldn't miss it .'' politely said Jane. Maura grinned and walked towards Jane.

''Hey Jane.'' said Maura in normal voice and all of them could hear her while she was walking towards her, and then she added in lower voice ''What is going on?''

''Your mother said it would be nice to show up on dinner, so I'm here.'' said Jane with small smile

''Hello, I'm Garrett.'' said the guy who had stood next to Maura before

''Hi, I'm Jane.'' she said as she shook his hand

''Let's move this to dinning room.'' said and all 6 figures followed her

Jane saw that would be long, long dinner with too many forks and knifes which she didn't know how to use. She sat next to Maura and opposite to Garrett. The dinner began and she mimicked all moves Maura made while she was eating. During the main course the talk between grownups was targeted to Jane.

''Tell me Jane, where are you from?'' asked Henry

''I'm from downtown. I live with my parents and two brothers.''

''What does your family do?'' asked Elizabeth

''My dad is a plumber, my mom is a housewife.''

''Oh my, how do you survive?'' asked Garrett's mother

''I'm not sure what you're asking. We have everything we need.''

''I don't mean to offend you, but 5 mouths to feed with only one salary is quite difficult.'' responded Garrett's mother. Maura placed a hand on Jane's knee and squeezed her knowing that Jane could easily make a scene. She was bad tempered, Maura saw that few times during these 4 weeks. Jane understood warning and calmly replayed

''Well, I think that depends on what you expect, ma'am. We don't expect fancy cars or trips to Hawaii, but we have food and roof over our heads. All three of us are going to school, we all know how to drive and we have a car that Tommy and I share. We go out with friends and in cinema's if that was what you were asking. We live perfectly good.''

''Your dad must be very good plumber, bringing that much money.'' said Elizabeth

''My mom is very good with handling it.'' said Jane with smile, remembering Maura saying that it was her mom who was from richer family and that her dad always thought that they could spend money on some better things than reputation ( meaning all stupid and unnecessary dinners or party's to show off).

''True.'' Elizabeth said with fake smile trying to hide her angry, aristocratic face. Maura smiled seeing that

''How old are you Jane?'' asked Garrett's father with nice, warm voice. His voice was far from what Jane expected.

''I'm 17.''

''Ahh, like Maura there. Garrett is 18, they both are going on BCU this fall. How about you? I know that you're too young for college, but do you plan to go on one?''

''I'm not sure, if I'll keep my grades I can apply for scholarship and in that case I'll go.''

''What would you like to study?''

''Ballistics, I'd like to work as CSU.''

''Dealing with crime then?''

''Yeah, I believe that all people should have decent closure of their life.''

''I like the way you think.'' answered Garrett's dad

''Jane, have you ever been to New York?'' asked Maura's mother

''No, ma'am.''

''We were thinking taking Maura there for a week or two. To spend some time like a family there. We have apartment on Upper East Side you know.''

''That is very nice . I'm sure that you'll talk with Maura more about it and than decide.''

''Henry are you going to the charity event this weekend?'' asked Garrett's dad trying to change the subject from Jane

''Yes, yes we are.'' thankfully that was the last time conversation was about Jane

After the dinner and small chat in living room, The Garretts left. Maura, Jane, Henry and Elizabeth stayed in living room.

''I think it's time for me to take my rest.'' said Henry standing up and then added ''Good night, my dears.'' kissing Maura on the cheek and walking out of a room.

''I think I'll be going too. Maura I'll see you tomorrow.'' Jane said and placed her hand on Maura's shoulder and walk away.

''I know what you were doing.'' stated Maura's mom

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Maura responded

''Oh, you don't? Let me refresh your memory then. She walked out of your room this afternoon. What was she doing in there?''

''You were spying on me?''

''No, I was expressing my concern. She is not somebody you should get involved.''

''I still don't know what you're talking about. It's not your concern with who I'm friends.''

''When you're not home I don't care who your friends are. But when you're under my roof, I care because you're bringing shame on this family.''

''I bring shame? With what?''

''With fucking with that little poor girl.''

''Excuse me? With who I sleep or don't sleep isn't your business.''

''Listen to me Maura. I don't want you go near that girl again. If you do, I'll throw her out and I'd like to see how will BPD be able to protect her.'' with that Elizabeth walked out of the room. Rose and Jane stood behind open door when Elizabeth Isles stormed out of the room.

''Please go to her Rose. Tell her that everything will be alright.'' Jane pleaded and Rose went to Maura. Maura cried in Rose's arms for an hour. Jane went to her room, tears faling down her cheeks and deciding not to bother Maura anymore.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the BPD parking lot**

Lieutenant Adams was ready to finally go home to his family after this long day. He walked to his car only to feel cold steel pressed below his ribs.

''Good evening Adams.'' man behind him said

''Good evening Patrick.''

''Why did you do that?''

''What exactly?'' asked Adams turning around

''You put Jane Rizzoli in the same house where my daughter is. She's in trouble, why did you put her there and not in program?''

''Because you always protect your daughter. And I was sure you wouldn't let Donegal family get near your daughter.''

''Donegal family?''

''Jane saw a murder and identified murderers. They were a part of Donegal family. They don't know there is a eyewitness but the case is going good and in short amount of time we'll get them.''

''Just hope they don't find out that Maura is my daughter Adams. If they do I'll kill you and that detective who put her there.'' said Doyle and walked away

* * *

R&R was it okay?


	8. Chapter 8

_I know the meaning of 'sleep tight' but I tried to make a little joke out of it :) And grandma is totally a copy of my grandma ;)_

* * *

Maura Isles was sad and depressed. She missed Jane, she wanted to hold tall, beautiful girl in her arms,but her mother never let her out of her sight. The last time she saw Jane was 5 days ago, she wanted to see her, but she knew her mother would do as she promised. And then those criminals would kill her Jane.

_'We're calling her our Jane now?'_

_Yes, she's mine._

_'Watch what you're talking about. It would be best not to have that daydreaming look in your eyes when mother comes around.'_

_Oh, that woman. I can't stand her, every time I see her I want to strangle her._

_'Well I always thought we are above strangling.'_

_What are you talking about?_

_'Well, maybe we should do what she thought us. She did pretty well in that area, you have to give her that.'_

_What did she thought us? How to be a coldblooded bitch?How to defeat..._

_'Ahh...there we are. Defeat. Marvellous word. Revenge is best served cold, isn't it?'_

_Yes, yes it is. So if she troubles me much, maybe I should find somebody to distract her from me. Like..._

_'Grandma. This will be interesting.'_

''Hey grandma'' greeted Maura over the phone

''Maura sweetheart, I'm so glad you called.'' said the voice on the other side of a receiver

''Grandma, I would wish to see you. Mom is driving me mad and she did something I never thought she would. And I need you here.''

''I'll arrive tonight. Don't say your mother a word, maybe she'll have a fit.''

''I'll see you tonight grandma.''

* * *

Charlie had a free night and he decided to surprise his wife. Even after 30 years of marriage he always finds a way to surprise his wife. Today he went to this little coffee shop who had the best Schwarzwald cake. As he waited for the cake, he sipped his coffee and read latest National Geographic.

''Good evening Charlie.'' said the men and sat opposite Charlie

''Good evening Patrick.'' responded Charlie

''I'm glad you left the house. Tell me, how is she.''

''She eats enough not to pass out, she can't sleep and when she finally sleeps it's after hour of crying. She is sad and depressed and she wears a perfect mask to hide it.''

''Why is she acting like that?''

''I'm sure you're aware that Jane is in the house.''

''Yes, Jane Rizzoli. What did she do to my daughter?''

''She didn't do anything. Your daughter is very close to Jane, but when Henry and Elizabeth came back Elizabeth confronted Maura and forbidden her to talk to Jane.''

''I can't protect her from Elizabeth. And Jane?''

''She's in the same mess. She doesn't leave the room, except when Rose tells her that Maura is on the back terrace. Then she jumps and climbs tree to see Maura.''

''I hope this will end soon. I'll see you soon Charlie.'' and with that Doyle walked away from coffee shop.

* * *

At 11 pm arrived Elizabeth Isles' worst nightmare- her mother. Catherine York was standing in main hall.

''Mother, what are you doing here?''

''A mother can't see her own child and grandchild?''

''No, no, of course you can. I didn't mean it like that. Charlie please put my mothers suitcase to guest room.'' Charlie took suitcases and smiled to Catherine

''Grandma, what are you doing here?'' asked fake surprised Maura and hugged her

''Well I came to see my genius granddaughter, of course.'' said Catherine and hugged back her small granddaughter

''Well, mother are you hungry?'' asked Elizabeth

''No, I ate on the plane. I'm going to bed. Maura, c'mon walk your old grandma in her room.''

''Sure.''

''Good night, Elizabeth. I'd tell you to sleep tight, but I know you wrap sheets around yourself too tight like all good stuck-up ladies. So, good night- let some air between those sheets.''

''Good night mother.'' practical growled Elizabeth

Walking upstairs Catherine asked her little Maura:

''So tell me what is going on?''

''Mom is acting like a moron.''

''Hey, what's new about that?''

''Ahaha, grandma!'' laughed Maura relief coming over her, seeing the only member of her family, other than her dad, that she liked

''C'mon, inside.'' rushed Catherine ''Now seriously, I can see dark circles around your eyes, even if your make-up is doing excellent job hiding it, I can see your eyes are irritated- probably from crying, and you had definitely lost a few pounds. So tell me.''

Maura sat on the bed and started

''You see, almost 5 weeks ago girl named Jane came to stay with us for a while.''

''Who's Jane? From which family?''

''We didn't know her before. She was in trouble and Mark received a call and a cop asked him if she could stay here where she would be very protected. You know as well as I that almost no one can enter the estate. Mark talked with mother and father and they said yes. The only reason for doing so was because the murderers don't know Jane saw them.''

''Murderers? What did she saw?''

''She saw a murder of a boy from her school. She's 17, a senior in high school. Anyway when mother and father went to their vacation, I met Jane and I liked her. Actually when we first time met, it was so strange and I was nervous. But Mark really did a great job in relaxing us. On the first evening we fell asleep watching movie with Mark on couch. And she said she had nightmares about what happened and asked me if I would sleep with her on couch. She even said that she'll sleep on the floor next to the couch if that would help her. So for the next 4 weeks we slept together on that couch and spent all our days together. I lo...I like her.''

''And that's it? That's whole story? Tell me everything Maura, you and I both know you can't lie. And I'm to slow to get help if you start hyperventilate. Did you only sleep on couch or did you've been in bed and not getting any sleep?'' asked Catherine with grin

''Grandma! Oh God, this is embarrassing. Yes, I slept with her in a very not sleeping way. Happy now?''

''So do you love her?''

''I know it sounds stupid and childlike, but yes. I love her like I never loved anybody before. She's kind and has a good heart, she's fearless and brave- she's stunning and beautiful woman. And in the same time she's like a child in need of a protection.''

''I'm glad I lived to see my little Maura falling in love. I hope everything will work out.'' said Catherine

''Yeah grandma, me too. I'll see you in the morning.'' said Maura kissed her grandma on cheek and went to her room

* * *

Catherine was always early raiser and she wasn't surprised when she walked into empty kitchen at 5 am. However she was surprised to see a coffee pot with still hot coffee inside it. She took herself a cup and went to back yard. There was the other awoken person. Jane.

''Good morning.'' greeted Catharine

''Jesus...''exclamed Jane jumping off the stone she was sitting on ''I'm sorry, you caught me off guard. Good morning to you too Mrs...''

''York, Mrs. York but call me Catherine. I'm Maura's grandmother.''

''Oh, well, then I should probably go. Don't wanna get in trouble.''

''Oh please, sit down. I talked with Maura yesterday, she told me everything. I apologise for behaviour of my daughter. She can be a bitch.''

''I'm sure that deep inside...'' started Jane

''Oh please child. For any kindness in her you'd have to go in deepness that equals The Mariana Trench. Last time I saw any human qualities in her was when she was 11.'' interrupted Catherine

''Oh, well then. So Maura told you everything?''

''Yes, yes she did. I must say that she cares about you very much. I guess she got that from me.''

''Your love with your husband was forbidden?''

''No, but my relationship with Elizabeth's biological father was.''

''Ohh...I...I don't know what to say on that.''

''You don't have to say anything. I'm being honest, according to Maura you like that.''

''Yes, true. I don't like lies.''

''That is the reason why my daughter hates me so much. You know, Maura is very like me. Not by looks of course since we aren't biologically connected, but I think that all those years in her youth spent with me left a trace. She likes the life, she knows what she wants and she is determent not to become only someones wife with obligations to go on charity events.''

'Yeah I know. She's very smart and I'm sure she'll succeed in any plan that comes to her mind''

''Yeah, I think so too. You are much like her grandfather. You have bed temper and stunningly beautiful. You protect and let persons around you feel that they are loved and taken care of. But in the same time, only those who are closest to you get to see your weak side, the one that needs to be protected. Maura said that. And that is pretty much the description of her grandfather.''

''Tell me I'm stupid, or whatever but I love her. I was awoken with nightmares again but with her, I felt safe and I would give everything to know that she's safe too.''

''I'm not going to call you crazy, because she loves you too.''

Before Jane had a chance to respond to that, Mark , clearly awoken, came and said:

''Tonight you're leaving. The trial is the day after tomorrow. Jane take care of everything you need to here.'' and then walked away

''Well I suppose I'm going to drag Elizabeth somewhere so you girls could have proper goodbye.''

* * *

_Okay, there is a reason why I published again this quickly. I'm kinda in month of 'not being home'. That means I'm home for a 4 days or a week and then I'm not home for 7-10 days. Tomorrow I'm traveling on countryside to visit my family. We're all gonna be together in our weekend house without internet yay :/ I actually looking forward to see my whole family, but I'm not very please to be without fresh informations from the wold. But there is a good side, when I'll get back you'll have few chapters to read. And if my grandma starts with her stories, I'll even write more because she talks for hours for younger cousins and I already know all the stories. Yaay for my grandma :D _

I do hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you again in few days. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, I hope you are still reading this story and here is new update :) Also I did had time to write few new chapters so I'll publish daily :D_

* * *

Catherine kept her word. 30 minutes after Mark went to do his chores she went to Elizabeth's bedroom and knocked

''What is it mother? It's 6. 30 am''

''I need you to get ready and go in town. It's very important. Do you understand me Elizabeth?'' asked Catherine with her sternest look

''Yes mother. I'll be down in 20 minutes, we'll leave immediately.''

* * *

Catherine and Elizabeth were gone by 7am. Maura was very surprised to find only her dad at breakfast table in the morning. Today she even maneged to sleep whole night and she didn't get up before 7 am.

''Good morning father.'' Maura politely greeted

''Good morning Maura. How did you sleep?''

''Very well, thank you for asking.''

''Your grandmother dragged your mother away this morning. Do you know by any chance where are they going?''

''No, I must admit that I wasn't aware of any plans for today.''

''Oh, well. Would you like to go with me to the country club? I'm meeting Garrett and his father there.'' said Henry with small but visibly fake smile

''No father, I would rather stay in.'' Maura dismissed her father

''I understand. I really do. Have fun, sweetheart.'' he said, kissed her temple and went out of the dinning room

Maura felt bad for the way she dismissed her dad, she loved him very much but seeing that he never stopped her mother's rampage, she had decided long time ago to punish him this way. She often wondered if her biological father would stop her mother.

She stopped thinking about that the moment she heard the front door closing. She ran to Jane's room. She didn't even knock she just barged in and hugged Jane tightly. Jane hugged her back and Maura slightly backed away to kiss Jane. After a long kiss, they parted and then Maura saw suitcase on the bed.

''Where are you going?'' asked Maura in only a whisper

''I have to go. The trial is tomorrow morning, I'm going tonight, I'll probably speak to some lawyer and police officers.''

''Don't go. Please don't go. I have a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen.''

''Nothing will happen, I promise.'' said Jane with reassuring smile

''You don't even know who you stand against.''

''Maura, they don't know who I am and I will only appear in some kind of box so my identity would be hidden. No one will ever know it's me. Well except you and Mark and detectives.''

''I don't want you to go. I need you here, even this last week I saw you every day on that tree. And you, only you made my week bearable.'' said Maura, tears rolling down her face.

''Maura I'm not leaving forever. I'll come back, I promise. I would never leave you. I...I love you. I really do. And I don't want to be without you.'' Jane wiped her tears

''I love you too. And I need you to come back to me.''

''I will. But you know what? I'm still here and we need to use this day at least. So what would you like to do?''

''I'd like you to teach me how to play basketball. You said you will.''

''Okay, let's go.''

An hour and lot of tips later, Maura and Jane were ready to eat and shower.

Rose welcomed them with big smile on her face.

''Hello girls.''

''Hey Rose.'' they both greeted

''You hungry? I have a great breakfast for you.'' said Rose and just smelling this cuisine, Jane's and Maura's stomachs growled

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Rose laughed

After finishing breakfast Jane and Maura decided to take shower.

''Maura, where are we going? I thought we decided to shower?''

''Oh we're going to shower. But we're going together, unless of course you don't want to shower with me.'' said Maura walking into her room and loosing her shirt. Jane's mouth dropped and quickly followed Maura in, locking the door behind them.

Well, they decided to stay in that afternoon. But at 5 pm knock on the door put an end to their peaceful time.

''Jane we have to go. I put your things in car, say goodbye to everyone and I'll wait in car.'' Mark said from the other side of the door and walked away

''Stay. Please stay.'' Maura pleaded hugging Jane's naked body closer to her

''You know I can't. Maura I'll be back. One way or the other, but I'll be back.'' Jane said and kissed her forehead. Jane got up and dressed and Maura did the same. They walked down stairs where they found Henry, Rose and Charlie.

''Oh little sweety pie, you be good and take care of yourself, okay?'' said Rose

''Yeah, I'll do my best.'' said Jane hugging Rose and then whispering to her ''You and Charlie need to take care of my Maura. Please.'' Rose nodded.

''Jane it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you in future.'' said Charlie

''I hope so.''

''Jane,'' said Henry and pulled her in hug ''thank you. I've never seen more beautiful smile on my daughter's face.''

''Believe me sir, I was never happier than with your daughter.'' said Jane and then Henry released her from hug

''I'll walk you out.'' said Maura and they walked out of the door

''Maura, I do love you. And whatever happens you need to know that I love you more than anything on the world. And when I'll get back, I promise I'll be here forever.''

''Jane, I love you too. And know this, I'll wait for you. How long it takes.''

Jane and Maura kissed for the last time and Jane went to the car. Maura was still looking at the same road after the car was long gone.

* * *

_Was it any good? :) And yes, these few chapthers are little sad but hey there needs to be a twist somewhere in the story, right?  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Like I promised, new chapter is here_

* * *

Maura went back inside and sat quietly in the living room when Elizabeth and Catherine walked in arguing.

''I can't believe I spent my whole day picking out flowers.'' stated Elizabeth

''Flowers? It's not about flowers'' said Catherine

''You said it was matter of life and death and I end up in garden centre picking a rose.''

''English rose. Not the same.''

''It doesn't matter. Can you believe this Henry? I spent last 12 hours in garden centre.''

''It didn't kill you, dear.'' Henry answered and Catherine smiled

''What did you said?'' asked Elizabeth in high voice

''Nothing dear.'' sighed Henry and at that Catherine laughed. She did love her son in law, his apathy only made Elizabeth more agitated.

''And what's with you?'' Elizabeth asked Maura

''Nothing mother.''

''Oh please, what happened now?'' Elizabet pressed

''Jane's gone. She's testifying tomorrow so she had to leave.'' Maura responded truthfully

''Good, it was time. Thar girl brought nothing but trouble in this home.'' Elizabeth stated. Catherine and Henry looked at each other and then Maura, they knew what will happen.

''Home? What home mother? This is a house, house is not a home. Home is place where you feel at ease, a place where your heart is, where the happiest things in your life happened. A place in which you love to come. This is not a home. This is a house and my home, my home is where Jane is.'' Maura yelled

''Don't you yell on me. I'm your mother and you're defing me because of some,some criminal.''

''Criminal? Since when are witnesses criminals? And since when you are my mother? You haven't looked at me like I'm your daughter since the day I found out I was adopted. For you I'm barely an object for showing off. To keep you company on stupid dinners and charity events. And Jane, I love her and I'm in love with her and you, you... I don't care what you think''

''Love? You don't know what love is.'' Elizabeth laughed

''Look who's saying.''

''You little heartless, rude, foolish child. What did that devil girl do to you?''

''She opened my eyes. She made me see that her love towards me has nothing to do with money and luxury but with me and who I am, that the love her parents have towards her doesn't come from expensive cars or vacations but through their care and sense of belonging. That is love,... love is giving all of yourself to someone and it's not expressed with thousands of dollars but with keeping someone safe, letting him or her know that you will forever be there for them. But you, you wouldn't know that. You threw me into this world without any warning, you willingly sent me to another continent so you could be free and you didn't had decency to come to me on the most importing day of my life so far. I graduated at 17 and immediately got a place at BCU and you didn't come. So you know what? You know nothing about love and therefore you ought to be quiet when it comes to me and Jane.'' said Maura

Elizabeth was red in face and angry and raised her hand to slap Maura, but Henry was quicker and stopped her yelling:

''Elizabeth, enough!''

Maura froze and than ran out of a house.

* * *

Jane came in detective office and saw Korasak and Clark.

''Hey kiddo.'' greeted Korsak ''How are you?''

''Hey Korsak. I'll be better when this will be finished.''

''I believe you.'' said Clark

''This is officer Davis.'' said Korsak ''He will look after you with George and me''

''Cool. Now what do I need to do?''

''Well, it's like this...''

* * *

Maura wasn't sure where she was. She ran for 30 minutes without stopping and she found herself in the park. She sat on the bench, lowered her head in her hands and started to cry.

''Are you alright?'' asked a voice. Maura looked up to see 30 plus year old man standing in front of her. He looked though but his eyes were saying that he was harmless.

''No. I hope I will be soon.'' answered Maura

''Can I sit down?'' man asked pointing next to her. It wasn't smart idea, but there were people around so Maura nodded

''What happened?'' asked man

''Don't you have better things to do than listen to whining of some teenage girl?'' asked Maura surprised that man cared

''I don't want to do something else. I'd like to help you if I can. Let's say it's my redemption day.''

''Redemption day? What did you kill and steal?'' asked Maura with smile

''I don't think you want to know answer on that.'' said man and then seeing Maura's face added ''I'm kidding, relax. Now tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you. If nothing more with an advice.'' seeing Maura's still not sure, he added ''You won't see me ever again, use me as punching bag for all that anger I can see in your eyes.''

''Yeah, you're right I won't see you ever again. Well I fell in love. That wouldn't be bad if everything was normal, but of course it isn't. My mother wanted to kill me because I found someone 'below' me and who clearly won't ever be able to love me. We, our relationship isn't always accepted.''

''Why would she said that?''

''Because she's bitter and angry on whole world. She and my dad, she never loved him. He, he adored her, it's clearly to see that he still loves her . And I, well...I'm not their daughter. I found out when I was 8 by my cousin. And ever since then, we just grew apart. My mother, in that moment stopped being my mom. Like she just found out that she's not my biological mother. And I always listened to her but now, now I just can't.''

''Why? What is that special about this boy?''

''It's...It's not a boy. It's a girl, Jane.'' Maura said and looked at this man to see his reaction

''That is okay. Please don't look me like that. I'm not going to yell or think anything less about you just because you're in love with a girl. Don't be silly, any normal person will accept this. And those who won't are not worthy being near you. You understand?''

''I understand, thank you. I'd like that my mother thinks like you.'' Maura said looking at this man with a strange feeling. She would like to have someone like that near on every day basis.

''Well, your mother doesn't know what incredible daughter she has. And now, tell me about this Jane. Is she good to you? Do you love her?'' Maura wasn't sure why she had feeling that she can trust this man, but it was simply there

''Jane is unique. And she's the love of my life. I know you can say that I'm a fool for thinking that way because I'm only 17, but this is not something I do usually. I always think before I do anything, but with Jane that's not really an option. She's so passionate and nice, she made me feel safe for the first time in my life. And I live in a fortress, so that should say something. But most of all, she makes me complete, my other half, you know?''

''Yeah, I know. I can see this is hard on you.''

''Yeah, it is. But she promised that she's going to come back as soon she can. And I believe her, but I have this bad feeling. I have a feeling that I saw her for the last time today and I can't do anything about it.'' Maura said and man could easily see tears in her eyes.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Maura. Maura smiled, took it and wiped her tears.

''Thank you very much. I don't know why you are so kind to me, but I really needed it.'' said Maura with a smile and then seeing handkerchief added ''Are you from Ireland?''

''My family is from Ireland yes. That handkerchief was made by my grandmother.''

''Brotherhood?'' asked Maura seeing the words interweave on the handkerchief

''You know Irish?''

''I do not speak it, but I understand it to some level.''

''Well it was sure nice to meet you, but I have to go and I'm sure you are expected.'' said man and got up

''Well thank you, Mr...''

''It was my pleasure, believe me. Good night, banphrionsa, sweet dreams''

''Good night.'' said Maura and started to go back towards her home

''Hey'' said the man and she turned around

''Yeah?''

''Don't worry Maura, everything will come in time if you only wait for it. Believe me.'' said man starting to walk away and when Maura wanted to ask him, he was already turned left and disappeared

''But how do you know my name?'' said Maura to no one looking at the ground where man had stood

Patrick went to his car, Joe opened the door for him

''Tony drive to Adams' house. We have a witness to protect and we must know where she is, also Joe call David I need some information's.''

* * *

_banphrionsa*-princess on Irish, I don't speek it-google translate does :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here we go :D And to RizzlesForever23 it was great and I met a part of a family that I never saw in my life. Apparently my grandma's cousin who lives in USA. It was fun :D and thanks for asking :) And of course to all of you who are reading this, thank you for your lovely comments :*_

* * *

Henry and Catherine were in living room waiting for Maura.

''When did she stop being my little girl?'' Henry cut the silence

''I believe it was when my daughter decided that Maura needs to socialise. Probably then.'' answered Catherine

''I have videotapes in my office. I watch them when Elizabeth isn't home.'' Henry said looking in the fire

''I don't think I want to hear about it.'' Catherine teased even though she herself watched tapes dozens times before

''No! I mean...Oh Catherine stop teasing me.'' said Henry with the smile but then his face dropped and he added ''I will never forgive myself for letting my daughter go. She's so far away from me and Elizabeth that I wonder will I ever see her again when she moves away.''

''On these tapes are only you and Maura. Elizabeth is nowhere to be found.'' Catherine stated

''She was busy at the time.'' defend Henry

''Why did you marry her? I never figured it out.''

''I love her, Catherine. Correction, I loved her. I fell in love with a beautiful, young woman with big dreams. I didn't even know who she was at the time and she slipped away. When I met her few years later I asked her on a date and she said yes. I was still seeing that woman I had met few years earlier, but she wasn't the same girl. I saw that much later.''

''She wasn't the same girl because I told her that my husband wasn't her father.''

''Grandfather isn't my mother's father?'' asked Maura from doorway

''Maura you're back! Are you okay?'' asked Henry

''Yes, I'm fine dad. Thank you.'' said Maura but then looked at her grandma expecting an answer

''No he's not her father. Do you remember Julio?''

''Oh yes, I do. He worked for you, he was an accountant.''

''Yes he was and he was also the love of my life. Your grandfather knew about it and supported me just like I supported him and Charlotte.''

''But why is mother acting this way if she knows that you and grandpa had happy relationships?''

''Because she's ashamed of who her father is. She believes that Harry and I had disappointed our family. That we tainted our aristocratic blood. I never thought I would see my daughter becoming a monster, but I did.''

''That's awful. She should be happy for you and not angry about it.''

''I know sweetheart, but look at it this way, you have your father and me for support.''

''Yeah, you have me. I'll back you up whenever I can.'' said Henry with smile

''Thanks dad. I'm glad I have you two.'' she said and hugged them and then added ''I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning.''

* * *

'' What can I do for you Doyle?'' asked Adams when he got in the car

''Where is Jane Rizzoli?''

''You and I both know that she's not near your daughter so you can relax.''

''I'm not relaxing because I need to protect her. She means a lot to my daughter and I'll protect Jane. So tell me what's going on.''

''Korsak, Clark and officer Davis are only ones who know who Jane is. Trial is tomorrow morning, Jane is testifying in 'the box' so that her identity would be protected. After testimony she will be taken to precinct. Car that will drive her is going to leave precinct without Jane. And if anybody will follow the car the we'll know. Jane will just walk away from department.''

''Fine, but Adams I'll be close.'' warned Doyle

* * *

''Davis, will plan work?'' asked voice on other side of receiver

''Yes, it will work. The only shot you have is after the trial while she's in car. I'm staying behind after she's in the car. After she exits the courthouse I don't know what will be with her. They never told me.'' said Davis

''Do you know her name?''

''No. I told you before, they didn't tell me. ''

''Well, find out. It'll be bonus.''

''I'm satisfied with half of a million.'' grinned Davis

''Yes, but you'd be more happy with million, now wouldn't you?''

''I'll see what I can do.'' Davis said and then hung up

* * *

It was 6 am and Jane did not sleep whole night. She was working on the case with Korsak, Clark and attorney.

''Okay, so we covered all our options and Jane is ready. Whatever you do, don't say anything that could link you to your school, neighbourhood or your family. To anyone but the three of us. And Adams.'' said attorney

''Alright, I understand.'' responded Jane, attorney nodded and left the room.

''You okay kiddo?'' asked Clark

''Yeah, just tired. I need to sleep.'' Jane said rubbing her eyes

''You can have all sleep you need once this is over.'' said Korsak with smile

''Hey you two, I need you for a second.'' said Adams from the door

''Okay, Jane don't move.'' said Clark

''I wouldn't dare.'' laughed Jane

Davis was behind the corner and seeing Korsak, Clark and Adams leave the room decided to go in.

''Hey kid.'' greeted Davis

''Hello officer.''

''So little more to go and your free.''

''Yeah. That I am.''

''Looking forward to see your mom, dad and rest of family?''

_Whatever you do, don't say anything that could link you to your school, neighbourhood or your family. To anyone but the three of us. And Adams. _

''I live with my grandparents. My mom and dad died in car accident.''

''Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that...I'm sorry I don't know your name.''

''Catherine.'' said Jane, ''My name is Catherine.''

''Hey kid, we're ready. Let's go.''

* * *

Maura just like Jane, spent her night with eyes wide opened. Around 5 am she finally gave up on sleeping and went to kitchen. She was making coffee when Rose walked in

'' You're here in 5.30 am, that can't be good.'' Rose commented

''Jane's testifying this morning. I didn't sleep at all. I'm too nervous and that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach aren't really good combination for sleep.''

''I hear ya. On what case is she testifying?''

''I don't know. She herself didn't know because they didn't tell her any information's, they said it would be much safer for her.'' said Maura

''Well then we'll search on the news if there are any important courts today. I'll turn the TV on.''

''Yeah, that's good idea, you do that and I'll get you a cup of coffee. Mark said that court starts at 9.30 am.'' commented Maura as she poured Rose's coffee

''Oh my God.'' Rose said putting hand over her mouth

''What?'' asked Maura taking their cups and walking towards Rose. She looked at the screen and in the next moment a sound of two cups hitting the floor could be heard through the kitchen

''She's testifying against the mob? Donegal family?'' Maura screamed

''I'm sure they'll protect her.'' said Rose

''No, no they won't. They can't protect her from them, I need to go there, I need to protect her.'' said Maura and ran towards the door but she was stopped by Mark

''No! You're not going anywhere''

''No,no I need to go, Mark let me go. I know something bad will happen, I need to see her and I need, I need to be there...Mark!'' struggled Maura

''Maura no! You can't go!'' Mark yelled at her

''No, no, no let me go.'' she started punching him

''Stop it! Maura stop it!'' yelled Mark shaking Maura ''Listen to me! If you go there then you'll help them and not Jane. You being there can only result in them finding who she is and then they'll kill her and her family. Do you want that? Ha?''

''No, no, just not my Jane.'' Maura fell down on her knees crying, Rose rushing to her

* * *

''He's on the phone.'' said Joe to Patrick

''Thank you Joe'' said Patrick and took the phone

''I need an information and you own me big time. So, is there a leak in PD regarding the trial?''

''Yes, officer Davis.'' answered the voice

''What is the plan?''

''Doyle, c'mon man...''

''What is the plan?'' Patrick cut him

''They gonna blow up the car after the trial. After she'll testify, she is going to be moved to precinct. She will never get there.''

'' After the testimony?''

''Yes, it's impossible to do it before. They can't stop it but they can send message.''

''You just cleared your debt.'' said Doyle and hung up

* * *

''Jane you are next. You know what to do. Remember, they can't see you and don't say anything that you think is potential threat to your identity.'' said Korsak

''Okay, well here goes nothing.'' Jane said and walked out of a room and straight in 'the box'

''Do you swear that you'll tell truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth?'' asked officer in front of 'the box'

''Yes.'' answered Jane but her voice was different, modified by computer that was connected with microphone

* * *

''Hello?'' answered Adams

''She's gonna be hurt.''

''Doyle what are you talking about?'' asked Adams turning her back to others

''Officer Davis is a leak. They'll blow up the car up in courthouse.''

''Well then it's time for plan B''

''No. It's not, it's time for my plan.'' said Doyle

* * *

''Korsak, Clark I need you for a moment.'' said Adams

''Davis, stay put. Maybe she'll exit now.'' said Clark

''Yes, sir.''

Outside, Adams dragged Korsak and Clark away from the door, but close enough of Davis decides to run away

''Davis is a leak. I got a call from Doyle.'' he said looking at Clark

''Doyle?'' Korsak asked

''Be quiet junior.'' said Clark using nickname Korsak had when he first joined homicide. Korsak took it as a sign to be silent and unnoticed

''What did he say?''

''He has plan. Take this sneakers and make Davis put them on. Jane will leave in different car and Davis will be Jane for the moment.''

''Alright, Korsak take this sneakers and coat.'' said Clark

Korsak and Clark walked in room

''Everything alright?'' asked Davis

''Oh yeah, the best. You know, we don't like dirty cops and now you'll see that.'' said Clark

* * *

Jane finished with testimony and walked back in room where Korsak, Clark and Davis waited for here.

''Oh my God! What the hell?'' said Jane seeing Davis on the floor with blood on his face

''The plan changed a little. Davis is a bad cop and he'll pay now.'' Clark said

''Bad cop?''

''Jane did you tell him who you are?'' asked Korsak

''I told him my name is Catherine, that I live with my grandparents. I had a bad feeling''

''You'd make good cop kiddo'' said Clark

''Let's go. We need to hurry. Get up Davis.'' Clark yelled pulling semiconscious man up

They walked through corridors and finally getting to parking lot exit.

''Jane you wait here.'' said Clark

Korsak put coat over Davis that the only thing visible were his sneakers. They ran towards the car and put him in and backed away. The car moved away. Jane was pulled in security room, the car was exiting the building when it blow up.

''Oh my God!'' exclaimed Jane

''Your car is waiting Jane, it's going to exit on other side.''

* * *

Maura was sitting at the kitchen counter along with Catherine,Henry, Rose, Mark and Charlie. They all watched the news about trial. It was of course the special program dedicated to the trial and it was to last whole morning.

_''The main witness has finished with testimony. The identity of witness is held in secret and we don't even know is the witness female or male.''_ reported young reporter Kitty Young

_''As we already said, Roger, this trial is closed for public and only attorneys, Michael Donegal, state prosecutor, journey and employees of the court can be in courtroom. So for all us, reporters the only thing that remains is to wait here, in front of a court for any new information's.'' _Maura didn't like the reporter and scientist in her was telling her that she doesn't know her and that all of her dislike towards this woman is pure irrationalisam

_''We just received new information Roger, the police decided to immediately escort witness to a police station. We'll get back to you when we'll get to the main gate of court's garage.''_

With that information Maura got up and stood in front of big screen in kitchen waiting to see if everything will end smoothly. On TV was some report about criminal committed by Donegal family. The silence in kitchen ended the moment when Elizabeth walked in

''Rose! Charlie! Where the hell are you?'' seeing all of them looking at the screen ''What the hell is going on here?''

''Elizabeth be quiet! We're in the middle of trial.'' said Catherine

''Stop hushing me in my own home, mother. And all of you, don't you have better things to do? Why do we pay you?''

''Ma'am, we're just trying to help Maura.'' Rose said

''Elizabeth dear, we're just being supportive...'' Henry started

''Suportive to what?...'' all eyes were upon Elizabeth and her outburst until the moment they heard the scream

''NOOO!'' they all looked towards Maura who was falling on her knees screaming

Their eyes on Maura and then on TV, the image was full of fire and smoke and Kitty screamed on her microphone

_''The car just blew up! Oh my God, the witness was inside the car! It just blew up!''_

''Maura say something! Maura!'' yelled Henry, but Maura already lost conscious

* * *

_No driver was harmed while writing this chapter, it was James Bond's automatic car :D Did you like the chapter? I promise it'll be a happy end, but there is a need of little drama_.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay here is new chapter and this is more Jane's side of a story_, _in the next chapter you'll see more of Maura's (and I mean on the time they were apart). Also lyrics I used in here are from 'The Maura Song' written and played by Apricot. It's a great song, listen to it :D_

_Futhermore I've been _ _receiving the same question from a lot of people, so t_o teriyakiskater _and all of you who want to know we speak Croatian :D_

_And no, it's nothing like Russian. Russian is East Slavic language and Croatian is South Slavic. Big,big differece. (but because of our History-Yugoslavia and all that terrible crap, some of our grand grandparents know little bit of Russian- because they were sent to yail in Siberia when they have said they want free Croatia. but other than that we don't know Russian and they don't know Croatian) _

_I must say that I'm very glad you want to know something about my country :D_

_I hope you'll enjoy reading :)_

* * *

Angela Rizzoli screamed and cried on her living room floor. Frank Rizzoli held her in her arms, silent tears running down his face. 13 and half years old Frankie sat next to his 15 year old brother Tommy. They sat in silence their eyes not moving off the screen.

''My baby girl, no my baby girl!'' screamed Angela

''Angie, sweety, I know, it'll be alright'' comforted Frank

''Tommy call the doctor!'' said Frankie seeing his mom loosing conscious

20 minutes later the doctor came and gave Angela some medications to help her calm down.

''She's in shock, she needs to lie down. I can see that she won't sleep that easy, but if she won't be asleep in next hour give her these medication. She'll be asleep in minutes.''

''Thank you doctor.''

''I'm glad I could help.''

10 minutes after the doctor left, the man and two boys were sitting in living room, in silence crying or thinking. Loud knock came from the front doors. Frank opened them, Korsak, figure beneath the cloak and Clark came in. Cloak came down

''Jane!'' exclaimed Frank and both Tommy and Frankie jumped to see their sister

''Dad!'' Jane said hugging him and then her brothers.

''Jane'' said Angela coming down the stairs ''You're alive, thank God, you're alive!''

Angela hugged her daughter and started crying, but this time because of happiness

* * *

Maura awoke in her bed. Her grandma and dad were sitting beside her

''Hey sweetheart.'' said Catherine

''Hey grandma, what happened?'' asked Maura and then it all came back ''Oh no, no, no, please tell me that she's not...please...no...tell me she's okay...'' tears started to stream down her face

''I'm sorry sweetheart...she's not among us anymore.'' said Henry

''Oh my God, no...'' Maura started sobbing and her grandma hold her close

* * *

Jane slept in her room with addition of two younger brothers who decided to sleep on her floor that night.

''Get up! All three of you! Breakfast is ready!'' came the voice that startled all three sleepers

''Well, it's good to know that some things will never change.'' Jane grumbled

''Yeah, we're glad to have you back sis.'' said Tommy

''And today you can shower first. It's our present to you, but only today.'' Frankie added

''Gee, thanks guys. You're so generous.'' said Jane and went to shower

After the breakfast Frank, Tommy and Frankie went to work and Jane and Angela stayed in.

''So, how was it? What did you do? Where were you?'' Angela asked

''I should've known that you'll bomb me with questions. Very well, I was in fancy part of Boston with very wealthy family. And it was nice, Mark was a marine and he protected the family and me there. I met a lot of people and the family. I was nice and I behaved good.''

''Do they have kids?''

''Yes, they do.''

''And which one of the kids is responsible for that smile?''

''What smile?''

''That smile and daydreamed look.''

''I don't think you want to hear it.''

''Of course I do. You know you can tell me everything.''

''I'm telling you, you won't be happy after we'll have this conversation.''

''Oh my God, you're pregnant!''

''NO! Mom no. I couldn't get pregnant believe me. I fell in love, that's it.''

''That's it? Oh hell no, tell me more.'' said Angela sitting next to her daughter

''Don't kill me, please.''

''Of course I won't kill you. Why are you saying that?''

''You're right I fell in love with their kid. Mom, they only have one child- a daughter named Maura.''

''You fell in love with a girl?''

''Yes mother, I did.'' Angela sat in silence thinking about it

''Why do you think I would kill you? I'm your mother and if you're choice is to be with a girl, then I'll support it. I need you to be happy, whether that is with a boy or with a girl. That is up

to you.'' Angela said and kissed Jane's forehead

Just as Jane wanted thank her mother for understanding the knock interrupted her

''Good day detectives'' said Angela ''Please come in.''

''Good day , we need to speak with Jane.'' said Clark

''Hey guys'' said Jane coming in living room

''Hey kiddo, you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?''

''We're pleased that the world thinks that you're dead and nobody will ever hunt you down.'' said Clark

''Yeah, I'm glad too. I just, you did tell Maura that I'm fine? Right?''

''That is the second thing Jane, we had a visitor this morning. Elizabeth Isles.'' said Clark

''She thinks I'm dead.''

''Yes and Elizabteh Isles wants it to stay that way. She made silent threat telling us that she's able to tell the world and Donegal family that you're still alive.'' said Korsak

''I can't believe it.''

''But'' started Clark ''She did say that you can't contact her, which means that if you end up in the same place as Maura she won't be able to do anything about it. And you two will be able to...do your stuff''

''But I promised her I'd come back. I promised I'd never leave her. I gave my word.''

''And you'll come back to her, but only little later than intended.''

* * *

Maura Isles wasn't on any charity events or on dinners with her family for the rest of the summer. She became a ghost said Rose. She ate once a day, just enough not to die, only people she spoke to were Catherine, Henry and Rose. Elizabeth was tired of it

Maura was in the garden when Elizabeth approached her

''It's enough Maura! Enough with wearing black, with eating like a mouse. You are going with us on dinner next Friday.'' stated Elizabeth, Maura sighed, got up and went in the house.

That same evening, Maura went to living room where her parents were having tea.

''Good evening.'' she greeted

''Good evening Maura.'' said Henry

''I need to speak with you.''

''Yes, please sit down honey.'' said Henry and Maura smiled at him

''I'd rather stand, it won't take long. As you know in few weeks I'll start my first year at BCU. You promised me that I'll be able to move away from you when I start with college.''

''You want to move away?'' Elizabeth asked shocked

''Yes, I want to go move away. I just want you to give me what you had promised. And with your approval, I'd like to start flat hunting.''

''Yes, you can start looking for apartments. When you'll find one that you like, I'll get lawyer to do the deal.''

''Henry, what are you thinking?'' Elizabeth stood up

''Elizabeth, we promised and we'll fulfil our agreement.''

''Thanks dad. Good night.'' Maura said kissing her dad and nodding to her mom ''Mother. Good night.''

* * *

School year started and Jane was miserable but she had goal and for full 9 months she worked and studied and she ended up at the top of her class. She applied for scholarship and was invited on a meeting.

''Good morning Miss Rizzoli.'' greeted dean

''Good morning Head-master.'' Jane shook man's hand

''Please sit down.''

''Thank you.''

''Miss Rizzoli, I looked at your application and I'm happy to tell you that you got scholarship and your parents will have to pay only 5000$ a year.''

''That's great, I don't know how to thank you.'' said Jane with the brightest smile on her face

''You don't need to thank me dear girl. This was your work, not mine.'' smiled older man

Jane was so happy when she got home, with letter in her pocket she entered living room. Her parents were looking TV

''Hey mom,dad. What are you doing.''

''Hey sweety'' greeted her mom and added ''We're watching some report on some charity event.''

''I have great news.'' said Jane and looked at TV

_Maura Isles came with her long term boyfriend Garrett_ _Fairfield, the rumour is that the golden couple will marry when they'll be over with college and we'd like to see that. _Kitty Young, she hated that woman

''What news Jane?''

''Nothing, it's not important.'' said Jane ''I need to go somewhere, I'll be back soon.''

_So she forgot about me, so much for being the love of her life. Aghhh, I hate this, I'm nothing but a fool. I applied for BCU because of her, well now there is nothing for me there._

20 minutes later Jane saw Korsak walking in BPD headquarters. She walked in and asked for him

''Please tell me you didn't see a murder.'' Korsak said with smile

''I didn't see a murder. But I need to ask you something.''

''Shoot kid.''

''During all those events, you, Clark and Mark said to me I'd be a good cop. Would I? Do you think I'd be a good cop?''

''You wanna be a cop?''

''Yes.''

''Kid, you won't be a good cop, you'll be better then good.''

That night Jane said to her parents that she wanted to be a cop and after long bickering about danger, they accepted it.

Knock on her door made Jane wipe away her tears, Tommy peaked inside

''Hey sis, got any plans? Frankie and me are going to the cinema.''

''No, I don't have plans. But I don't want to go in cinema, wanna go and drink with me on the beach?''

''Yeah, cool.''

''Okay, but tell Frankie that he won't get anything except the juice, he's too young.''

Jane, Tommy and Frankie got on beach with blanket, vodka,camera and guitar. They were laughing and making jokes, but then Jane became silent

''Hey sis, what's up with you?'' asked Frankie

''Nothing. I'm sad and mad and miserable. But I'll be okay.''

''C'mon it's your turn to sing.''

''Well then I'll sing my song.'' said Jane, took a guitar and started playing. Frankie took camera for the first time that evening. And then Jane started singing, and Tommy and Frankie knew they'll enjoy because Jane has beautiful voice

_I've too much to lose to stare like a fool at you_

_I feel like a kid when you look my way_

_If we could go sideways out of the life's we'd lead_

_I'd swallow my pride and here's what I'd say_

_Maura, I'm a fool_

_Maura, I'm confused_

_Maura, Maura you're everything I lost and never knew_

_You're holding him close, do you ever think of me?_

''It's not done, but I wrote it today.'' Jane said

''Sis, who is Maura?'' asked Frankie

''The love of my life.''

* * *

_Here it is :D Like? R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here it is. A new chapter and a little note. I'm going on a vaication yeey :D I'll write a lot and I'll publish it as soon as I come back. Thank you for reviews :**_

* * *

_First love is dangerous only when it is also the last._  
_ **Branislav Nusi****ć**_

4 years later

Maura Isles found a flat 4 years ago and moved away from her parents. For 8 months all she have known were books and classes. Garret was asking her out every week and she kept saying no, but then she talked with Catherine who said that he's not that bad. So she went on some charity dinner with him. Of course reporters made big story about it calling them 'The golden couple'. So she started dating Garrett, she couldn't say anything against the man, he was perfect gentlemen. But with time she just grew more numb, and after some time she started asking herself if she could ever love again.

''Maura do you love me?'' asked Garrett

''I care about you Garrett.'' smile Maura. He knew she didn't love him back, but he never found out why. He wanted so much to make her love him.

''Marry me, Maura. We finished college last week, we have our life's in front of us. Spend your life with me.'' said Garrett

''I can't Garrett. I'm sorry.'' Maura said

''Why? I don't understand, look at me at least and not that window. Why Maura?''

''I don't love you. And I can't be with you anymore, it wouldn't be fair to you.'' said Maura turning to him

''What? You're breaking up with me?'' yelled Garrett

''Yes, yes I am.'' confirmed Maura

''You don't love me?''

''No Garrett, I never did.''

''And who do you love? Ha Maura? Who?''

''Jane.'' whispered Maura

''Who?'' Garrett asked

''I love Jane, I'll always love Jane.'' said Maura louder

''She's dead Maura! You love a ghost! She's only a memory! ... Maura, I'm here in front of you, flesh and blood and I'm loosing you because of a ghost!''

''Garrett how can you lose something you never had in the first place? But let's put it your way, yes Garrett you're loosing me to a ghost.'' said Maura and walked out of the room

* * *

''Hello officer Rizzoli.'' greeted Korsak

''Detective Korsak, Clark.''

''What do we have?'' asked Clark

''A murder, shot through the head, small calibre. Don't worry I made sure that the boys don't mess up the evidence.''

''Thanks Rizzoli.'' said Clark

''Not a problem''

''Rizzoli, come here.'' called Clark 10 minutes later

''Yeah?''

''Walk me throughout the scene.''

''There aren't any signs of force entry, the man is bound, his hands and legs are duck taped, there is a teaser mark behind his ear and of course the cause of death is perfect sliced throat. There is a cup on the floor, spilt liquid, brown, coffee or tea. That means that the victim had a cup of something or it could be the way killer got in. Maybe victim invited him in for a coffee?''

''Why?''

''A nice, charming person in trouble or maybe a person who sales something.''

''Where is the wife?''

''We need to make some calls, her family and then friends, but we can't rule out that maybe the killer took her.''

''Thanks Rizzoli.'' said Korsak

''Not a problem.'' said Jane and walked out

''When will you tell her?'' asked Korsak

''Tell her what?'' Clark asked playing a role of an idiot

''That she'll be taking you spot in homicide.''

''Tomorrow.''

* * *

''Good day .''

''Good day Dr. Green. How are you today?''

''I'm very well thank you for asking. I've heard you'll become a new medical examiner here In New York and that Dr. Newton took you as his protege.''

''Yes, that is true, I can't wait. It will be new learning experience for me and I'm looking forward to work with such expert in this field.'' said Maura and nodded leaving the elevator

After Garrett fiasco she ran away from Boston, she sold her apartment and moved away. Road took her to New York, she got an offer and she took it. It's not every day that is taking a student and she was proud to be one. The truth is that hadn't had a student for 12 years, he claimed that no one is good enough to be taught by him and then came Maura. Dr. Newton was a great doctor and even better professor in Maura's mind and the work environment was very good.

_After some time (few months-let's say)_

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' asked Alex Newton suddenly

''No, no I don't.'' said Maura to Dr. Newton

''Why? Don't get me wrong, but you're beautiful young lady with a brain. Not something that can be found every day.''

''I go out on dates. But most of them don't get to second date and the ones that do further than that are extremely rare.''

''You must have high expectations.'' commented Alex

''You find that I'm not worthy those expectations?'' asked Maura with smile

''No! I think you are probably more worthy, but tell me Maura did anyone ever lived to those standards of yours?'' asked Alex looking up from the liver he was examining

_Flashback_

_Maura told Jane that she wanted to dance under the stars and Jane took her to a roof of her house and turned off all the lights around the house. The lights of the city hadn't allowed the star's brightness to shine in all it's magnificence, but it was close enough._

_''One day, I'll take you in the desert and we'll dance under those stars. Without the lights and noise of the city.'' Jane said pulling Maura closer_

_''I can't wait for that day.'' Maura said kissing Jane on the cheek and resting her head on Jane's shoulder_

_''Maura...''_

''Maura! Hello...'' said Alex ''Where did you go?''

''I'm sorry, I got distracted.'' Maura apologised

''So there is someone who lived up to the standards.'' grinned Alex

''Are all old people noisy, I know my grandma is and now you.'' Maura said with a smile

''I'm 65, not a fossil and stop dogging the question. Spill it out.''

''Yes, there was one person who fulfiled all my standards.''

''What's his name?''

''Her name was Jane.''

''A girl? I didn't know you're batting for both teams, even though that would explain a lot.'' said Alex looking like he was deeply in his thoughts ''So if that Jane is the one, why aren't you with her?''

''She was killed almost 5 years ago.'' Maura simply stated looking down at the corpse lying in front of her

* * *

''Well congratulations! Detective Clark is retiring and young miss Rizzoli is coming to be my partner!'' announced Korsak to Jane, George, Adams and few officers

''Yeah, well kid it looks I'll see you more often around here.'' smiled Murry, the owner of Dirty robber

''Yeah, you will'' grinned Jane

''Hey Jane, don't you have a date with that Jack guy tonight?'' asked George

''Yeah, I do. At 8, why?'' asked Jane

''Kid, it's 7:43.'' smiled Korsak

''Oh shit! I gotta go, bye guys'' yelled Jane already at the doors, guys just laughed

''She'll be one hell of a detective.'' smiled Adams proudly

* * *

4 years later (so they're 26 now)

''Jane we've been dating for 9 months.'' started Mark ''And I think we should move in together. So what do you think?''

Jane just looked at him not knowing what to say and then it started again

_Flashback_

_Maura was lying in her arms on the grass beneath the old willow tree._

_''Where would you like to live?'' she asked Maura_

_''You want rational place or the place from my dreams?'' Maura asked smiling_

_''How about both?''_

_''Well I want to live in a house surrounded with woods on one side but with beautiful meadow, so green, and with shore. It doesn't need to be the sea, it can be a lake or something. And for grand finale, horses on the meadow, I just adore horses.'' Maura said dreamily_

_''Okay, I now for that dream house.'' grinned Jane, Maura slapped her lightly_

_''And rational house- any decent house that has you in.''_

''Jane?'' Mark ended her memory

''No, I'm sorry Mark.''

''Why not? I thought we're doing very good.''

''We were Mark, but I don't think that we should see each other anymore.''

''You're running away from commitment. Why?'' asked Mark persistant as always

''Because I really want to commit to only one person. And Mark, you're not that person.'' said Jane, the words-the truth kicked her. She still loved Maura, it caught her by suprise. She tried so hard not to think about her, not to dream about her but it was always there, deep inside of her heart.

''Well, then I guess we're really forever over. Goodbye Jane.'' said Mark and left her apartment with a slam of the doors

_What the hell? Will I ever be able find her? Should I find her? She's probably married to that Garrett guy. Oh shit! I could kill him, maybe then...I could be happy with her. Kill without a reason? Right. Maybe it could be consider a good reason?... I wonder does she still smells the same? Does she look the same? Probably not, she grew up._

Her further musing was interrupted by mobile phone. Work calls.

* * *

''I've thought you everything I knew. I'm glad you're taking this job at Jeffersonian institute with .''

''Yeah I'm glad too. And I'm glad you're seeing my grandma.'' Maura grinned, her mother is going crazy because of this

''Well, she's wonderful lady and I can only hope that I won't be too boring for her.'' said Alex

''Well Alex, it was a pleasure. And thank you for everything, I mean it. The knowledge you gave me is truly priceless. And I know I'll be seeing you soon. Grandma will come and visit me next month and I'm expecting to see you there as well.''

''Oh, I'll be there, don't worry. But I do have one question for you. Why are you running?''

''I'm not running.'' defend Maura

''Yes you are. You ran from Boston here and now you're running to Washington. There is a pattern.''

''What pattern?'' asked Maura even though she knew what he's talking about. Maybe she needed to hear it from someone else

''You lost Jane and you ran away from the house you lost her in. You got close to people around you and you were dating Garrett so you ran here and now you have few friends and a lot of colleagues that like you very much so you're running to Washington knowing that you'll work with Bones. And you and I both know that Bones is well... quite cold and dissociated from the rest of the world. And you think it'll be easier not to attach to people there.''

''True and I know I'm doing a mistake thinking that all people there are like Bones, but I'm still going. If nothing I'll be able to learn new things.''

After saying goodbye, Alex and Catherine were looking as Maura went to that long hallway that leads to a plane

''Why do I have a feeling that she'll never stop running?'' Alex asked

''Because she will be able to stop only when she'll have peace. That would be with Jane and since Jane is dead, the only peace she'll get will be when she'll be with Jane again. Long after her heart stops beating.'' Catherine said sadly

''Maybe she needs closure. Did she ever see her grave and had a chance to say goodbye?''

''No, but do you have a plan to get her in Boston? She hadn't visit her home from the day she left Boston.''

''You have a point there. But maybe, just maybe her path will bring her back to her home.'' Alex said turning away and starting going back

''Oh I'm sure it will. Life will bring you to Jane again my little one, I just wish it could be in any other way. Death is a great price to pay to be happy again''

* * *

And that's it, and a little spoiler for next chapter- they will finally see each other again. :DD


	14. Chapter 14

_Very sorry, but I was on vacation. Sun and sea were very good but travel was very long. And now I'm back, so tell did I miss you? :) And your reviews are wonderfull as ever :***  
_

* * *

_3 years later_

But Maura Isles didn't have to wait for her death to be happy again, like her grandmother foresight.

''Dr. Isles?'' asked a man in a suit

''Yes? How can I help you?'' asked Maura looking up from dead body on her table.

''Can we take this somewhere else, please?''

''I need to give my report to agent Booth, I'm just finishing this. You can wait for me in lab, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Would that work for you?'' Maura asked

''Yes. I'll be there.'' said man and hurried out

''What was that about?'' asked Cam when man nearly knocked her down

''He wants to talk to me about something, but he couldn't stand to be in here so he's waiting in lab.''

''Do you know who that is?''

''No. I have never seen him. Why?''

''He is right hand of Governor.''

''Well, what does he need me for?'' asked Maura confused

''Go and find out woman.'' Cam said

''Oh alright.'' said Maura and went in the lab

The man was still there, sitting and talking with Booth

''Excuse me, but you need to talk to me?'' Maura cut in

''Yes. Dr. Isles I would like to offer you, in a name of our Governor, the position of Chief medical examiner in Boston.''

''Wow, that's great position Maura.'' commented Booth

''I'm not sure...'' Maura started

''We really want to see you in that position , with your record and your knowledge we would be more than happy to have you.'' man cut in

''When can I call you back?'' asked Maura

''You need to tell me in next two days, if you don't call me back, I'll consider it as a no.'' said man visibly disappointed

''Well, it was pleasure to meet you and I'll get back to you by tomorrow.'' Maura said

''Thank you . Have a good day.'' man turned and went away

Booth was about to comment on that, but Maura was already disappearing behind the corner.

''What was it about?'' Cam asked Booth

''Maura was offered to be Chief medical examiner in Boston, but before I could ask anything she was gone.'' Booth shook his head

''Roof?''

''Roof.''

And indeed, as they both thought, Maura was standing on the roof watching over Washington.

''The first time I saw you here I though you'll jump.'' commented Cam

''But I haven't. I'm not really suicidal, too much of a coward for that.''

''What's up Maura?'' asked Booth

''Well it seems my running from the past is over.''

''Ahhh, so Maura Isles has a dark history. I knew it.'' teased Booth

''You know, you never told us what's up with that. Why are you running? What kind of evil is in Boston?'' pressed Cam

''Nobody is in Boston. No dark or secret past. But there is nothing for me there.''

''Your parents are there. You grew up there, there must be someone there for you.'' said Booth

''Oh, my soul mate and the love of my life is there. Waiting for me in New Calvary.''

Cam tried to shut him up ''No, Booth, no.'' but he already said it

''Well then why are you here and not in New Calvary ?'' asked Booth and seeing Cam asked ''What?''

''New Calvary is Boston's seminary.'' Cam said

''What? Oh my...I'm sorry Maura.'' Booth apologised

''There is nothing to apologised for. It was long time ago, 12 year actually.''

''You were 17?'' asked Cam

''Yes. I was 17 and I had the world. And it slipped away. Forever.'' said Maura looking at the view in front of her

''I'm sorry Maura. We never thought...'' Booth started

''I know. I understand, I'm sorry you never met me before I was way much better person then.''

''What are you talking about? You're one of the best persons I ever met. And you can handle Bones intellectually.'' Booth said

''I was different. I was nice and good to people, I mean closer to people.''

''What was his name?'' asked Cam not wanting Booth pressure Maura more

''Her name was Jane.''

''Her?'' Booth asked surprised

''Booth...''Cam warned

''Just asking.''

''I doubt that I can go back.'' Maura cut off future discussion

''What does your heart tells you?'' asked Cam

''Ran to Europe or further because I'll break-that's what my heart says. My brain says it's a good opportunity.''

And that evening Maura got and advice from a person she least expected from

''Maura.''

''Bones.'' said Maura walking into an elevator

''I heard about your story.''

''Booth?''

''He's not very good in hiding things from me.''

''That's good. It's a good thing in relationships.''

''Yes it is. You need to have an ending. Take a week and go to Boston, visit her grave and give yourself and ending. Maybe you can decide then.''

''I was thinking of going to London.''

''Or you can run. It's an option.'' said Bones while they were walking down the parking lot ''You know I've read that some people talk with grave stones just because they feel that a person can hear them. Even though science tells us it's not possible, nobody knows if the soul really exist. If it does maybe it can hear you.''

''You telling me to go and talk to a stone?''

''I'm telling you to stop running. What do you know? Maybe in Boston you'll find you peace.''

Two days later Maura announced that she's going in Boston. She bought a house and her things were already on the way. And with Monday the new chapter in her life was about to begin. And she had no idea what kind of chapter that would that be.

* * *

''Welcome back Rizzoli.'' said Korsak hugging her.

''It's good to be back.'' said Jane. Jane was badly hurt 2 months ago by Hoyt and she needed to go on physical therapy's because of her hands but here she was now.

''So what's new boys?''

'' is retiring. New doctor is coming on Monday.''

''Is he any good?''

''She is the best, they say.''

''And who is she?''

''Don't know the name yet.'' commented Korsak

The week flew bye very quickly. Jane had new partner and that needed some working on. Frost was good cop, but he needed to find something else to be in homicide. And so Jane walked in the building and into elevator with cup of coffee.

''Good morning Korsak.'' she greeted the man in elevator

''Good morning, Jane. I need you to go down in the morgue to pick up some results.'' said Korsak

''Yeah not a doctor here already?''

''Oh, yeah she's here.''

''What's her name?'' the elevator stopped and Korsak headed out

''Korsak! Her name?'' asked Jane and Korsak turned around

'' Dr. Maura Isles.'' said Korsak and the doors of elevator closed taking Jane down in the morgue

* * *

_So, only a chapter away from their meeting and I'm pulishing it tomorrow. Even though it's 11.40 pm and I could technically update in 20 minutes, I'll wait for tomorrow morning or afternoon. So anyway...do you like it? _


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is the new chapter :D My grandma always said that in love you must forgive and that love is not easy, it's full of compromise and understanding. And in the name of love I didn't drag forgivnes through 5 chapters :) But I'm not saying everything will be smooth _

* * *

Any person who knows Jane also knows that Jane Rizzoli is never, ever speechless. But that she was when she stepped outside the elevator. Her legs didn't listen to her brain, her brain screaming for her to stop, but her eyes wanted to see her. She walked into the morgue and saw a little woman in ugly green shirt with very dirty dark hair. _Maura?_

''You must be looking for Dr. Isles. She's in her office, she'll come in soon.'' said a woman, cleaning lady- Jane could see by that green shirt. Woman left the morgue and Jane looked towards the door of Maura's office. And then the doors opened and lady walked out looking into some file she was holding. She was petite, still few inches shorter than Jane, her hair was not brown anymore, it was the colour of the honey. Her body has developed and the dress she wore show it perfectly. Dress showed the curves of her body beautifully but with dignity and of course high heels. Jane always thought Maura would be high heel woman.

''The results of the tests are negative detective, I'm very sorry...'' Maura said and then looked up and stopped. The file fell on the floor and she stood there with her mouth hanging in the air. Woman in front of her looked like older version of Jane Rizzoli, but it couldn't be...

''Maura?'' Jane asked

''Jane? But that's impossible...you're...'' and then Maura Isles started to faint

''Maura!'' Jane jumped and catch her before she fell down. Jane picked her up and carried to her office. She looked around the morgue, took some water and went into Maura's office.

''Maura...Maura...sweety wake up.'' the voice called Maura, it was so familiar

''Jane?'' asked Maura opening her eyes ''Am I dead?''

''No sweety, you're very much alive.'' Jane said

''But, you're dead. I saw it.'' Maura said

''It was only a show.'' said Jane

''What?'' Maura jumped off her table

''Maura...''

''Don't you Maura me! 12 years! 12 bloody years Jane! For 12 years I've thought that you're dead, that the love of my life was dead.'' yelled Maura getting closer to Jane

''I know. I couldn't do anything Maura.'' Jane backed away but her back hit the wall

''Nothing? A call maybe? A letter? A mail? A visit maybe?'' Maura started hitting Jane, tears streaming down her face

''Listen to me!'' yelled Jane catching Maura's hands ''Listen to me!'' Maura struggled but stopped then, tears still running down her face

''I didn't have a choice! I tried everything Maura! And then they said you're getting married to that Garrett boy, so I stopped trying to get to you. Thought you'd be happy with him!''

''But I didn't marry him! I couldn't ! Why didn't you come to me then?''

''Do you really think I kept searching after? I never knew you haven't married him. It would have hurt too much to see that, so I just stopped watching. I couldn't see that.''

''Excuse me...'' Frost came in the office ''Oh, doc are you okay?''

''What do you want?'' Jane growled

''We have a case, you're both needed. I'll text you an address.'' said Frost and got out.

''Maura...''

''We have a case and I need to get together. Please just leave an address on the table.'' Maura said and went in direction of a bathroom

Maura's heart was pounding in her chests, her emotions in turmoil. Jane was alive, the whole time. And she cried because of her!

_That...that...cruel, heartless..._

_'She said she couldn't do anything.'_

_Oh of course and everything she said was the truth. She was alive for 12 years and she lied about that._

_'Maybe, just maybe you should listen to me.'_

_I always listen to you. I never followed my heart, only my brain. Well this time I'll listen to my heart and get away from Jane. _

_'Give her a chance to explain.'_

_I'll give her a black eye. I have a case_

_'Yes, by all means hide behind the case. Go!'_

''Hey Jane what happened to the doc?'' asked Frost

''What happened to doc?'' now Korsak asked Frost

''Nothing Frost, go and check the rest of the house.'' Frost went away ''You couldn't give me heads up?''

''I found out this morning. But I'm not sure what could you do anyway.''

''I could prepare myself for this and not...''

''Prepare? How do you prepare for this kind of thing?''

''I don't know.''

The further conversation was ended by arriving of ME.

''Good day detectives.'' greeted Maura without looking at Jane

''The ligature mark show the signs of suffocation. Time of death would be 10-12 hours ago.''

''Is that blood?'' asked Jane

''I can't confirm that. I'll take a sample and take it to lab and then we'll find out if it's blood.''

responded Maura refusing to look at Jane

''I'll have more information's after the autopsy. I'll page you when it'll be over.'' Maura said

Maura's team picked up the body and took it to the van. She also disappeared in her Mercedes.

''Well that went well.'' was Korsak's comment

Three hours later Korsak was paged by Maura . Frankie was at Jane's desk talking about something

''Hey Jane. The autopsy is over, you should pick up the results. I can't, I have to go and talk to Mr. Abzi.''

''You found him?''

''Police patrol did.''

''Okay, I'll pick up results.'' sighed Jane and left

''What's up with her?'' Frankie asked Korsak

'' Dr. Maura Isles is up with her.'' said Korsak as he left to investigation room

''Maura Isles? Never heard of it. Maura Isles? Maura...Maura...oh my God...Maura!'' Frankie said out laud as the realisation hit him

''What Maura?'' asked Frost as he walked in the office

''Nothing! I gotta go!'' Franke announced

Jane walked into the morgue.

''Detective Rizzoli'' Maura said seeing Jane

''Maura this is...''

''The cause of death is suffocation caused by a rope. Other than that, nothing. The man was in perfect shape, I still wait on toxic report, but that's it. Underneath his nails was some kind of substance. I've send it on analyse, it could be a DNA of a murderer if our victim fought.'' cut in Maura

''Thank you . Maura...''

''Don't. Just don't. Not yet anyway.'' said Maura as she gave the file to Jane.

Seeing that she lost this fight, Jane turned around and left.

The case was difficult one, one dead lead after another. She haven't been in morgue since autopsy, Maura still didn't look at her when she passed by and nightmares were gotten much worse.

''Sis you look terrible.'' commented Frankie when they met on coffee before work

''Thanks, you're lovely as ever.'' Jane sarcastically responded

''Do you get any sleep?''

''Drop it.''

''Okay. Maura Isles- is she your Maura?''

''She was my Maura. Now she doesn't want to speak with me.''

''Why?''

''Because I lied for 12 years. I pretended to be dead and I don't think she'll ever forgive me.''

''Well why didn't you tell her?''

''I couldn't. I was forbidden to tell anything and later I thought she married Garrett. I just stopped looking after that.''

''I gotta go,'' Jane said after her beeper went off

* * *

'' Dr. Isles this is officer that will be staying with you while you're doing autopsy on senator.'' said Korsak pointing at Frankie

''Alright. Thank you Korsak.'' nodded Maura and Korsak left

''Are you related to detective Rizzoli?'' asked Maura seeing some similarities in bone structure of the face

''Yes, I'm her younger brother Frankie.''

''Oh okay. Well Frankie you can sit there.'' she point on the chair in front of a laptop next to a examine table

''Why didn't you married Garrett?'' asked Frankie after 10 minutes of silence

''Excuse me?'' Maura looked up

''I was wondering why you never married him.''

''I couldn't.''

''Why?''

''It's not your business.''

''I just need to know did you do it because you loved Jane?''

''Yes. I couldn't because he wasn't Jane. Happy?''

''Yes.''

''I was a fool for thinking that she loved me.'' Maura muttered

''What? Hold on a minute here, she loved you. She still loves you.''

''Pretending to be dead for 12 years isn't really a prof.''

''Hold on.'' said Frankie ''Will, you there man?''

''Yeah.'' said the voice on other side of a radio

''Go to my locker and take a DVD. Please just bring it here.''

''Yes master.'' teased voice

''Listen to me , she loves you. She came home happy to see us but she was sad at the same moment. She didn't tell me or Tommy anything but she said it to mom. Mom told us to let her be. Korsak and Clark came to our house and said something to Jane. She told me later that they forbidden her to contact you.''

''Why would they do that?''

''I don't know. But believe me, she suffered. And then one day she got home and said she has a plan, but since she never got to you I guess it failed.''

''She tried to get to me?''

''For 9 months she was in her room, studying and calling and doing who knows what to get to you. But then she saw a report on TV, they said you'll marry Garrett and she just became depressed. That evening, after she saw report she went out and when she got back she said she is going to be a cop. Later Jane and Tommy had a few drinks on the beach and she admitted that she had fall in love with you, but that she would never have you. After that, nothing.''

''Oh my God. I thought she did it on purpose. She was hurt because she had though I'm going to marry Garrett.'' Maura said sitting down

''Hey man, the DVD you asked for.'' officer said and gave a DVD to Frankie

''Thanks man.'' he said to Will and turned to Maura after Will left ''I'll show you this after you finish with the autopsy.''

45 minutes later, Maura was sitting in front of her laptop as Frankie was setting the movie up

''This was originally on the tape but Jane decided to throw it away. I took it and made a copy on DVD. I put it in my locker because that is the only place where she can't get to it. I know she would want to watch it one day. Well here it goes.'' said Frankie and pressed play

Jane singing the song she wrote. The song she wrote about her. Tears started running down Maura's face.

''I thought...I really thought...where is Jane Frankie?''

''Upstairs I guess.''

''Okay. Well I'm going up then. You have to be here until the family comes to pick up a body?''

''Yes''

''Will you be able to do it alone?''

''Yes, of course.''

Maura took her belongings and went upstairs. She didn't see Jane, but she saw Korsak and Frost

''Where is Jane?''

''I sent her home. Doc can I talk to you?'' asked Korsak

''Yes of course, I wanted to have a word with you anyway''

They went to a Dirty Robber. Korsak order the beer but Maura didn't want anything.

''You worked on Jane's case.''

''Yes.''

''Why did you order her to stay away?''

''Because I was following the orders I had been given.''

''Who gave the order?''

''You don't want to go there.''

''Yes, yes I do. Why?''

''It goes that way. Tooth for a tooth and eye for an eye.''

''You don't make any sense. This isn't about teeth.'' said Maura confused

''Look, your parents agreed to help out Jane. Mark asked them if he could protect her there and they said yes, right?''

''Yes, I was there.''

''Well they protected her and then it was time to pay the debt. Your mother found out that Jane isn't dead and she demanded to make Jane out of your way.''

''My mother?''

''Yes.''

''But Jane didn't give up, Frankie told me that she kept searching.''

''I don't know about that. I told her that she can't contact you, but if she ''accidently'' met you later, that Elizabeth couldn't do anything about it. 9 months later she came to me with hollow look in her eyes telling me she's going to be a cop and that she wants my help.''

''That's it?''

''Yes. That's whole story.''

''Why did you send her home today?''

''Because she almost collapsed on the job. Her nightmares aren't improved and this week, with you here, it's must have took it's tool.''

'' Nightmares?''

''Two months ago serial killer, Hoyt, tortured Jane. She was on physical therapy for almost 2 months. Nightmares are still here.''

''Where is she now?''

''I'll give you address.'' said Korsak and wrote it down on some paper

''I'm going there after I visit my parents.'' Maura knew it wasn't good idea because grandma is there with Alex but she didn't care

* * *

''Good evening ma'am.'' said Charlie, he looked older but in a way the same

''Charlie, it's me. Maura.''

''Maura? Oh my...I wouldn't recognise you.'' Charlie said and hugged her

''But Charlie you are exactly like I remember you.'' Maura smiled ''Charlie are my parents here?''

''Yes they are. They are with your grandma and Alex in living room.''

''Excellent. I need them all there.''

* * *

''So tell me Alex, what was it like to be there?'' asked Elizabeth sitting opposite of Alex and Cathrine

The door opened and furious Maura stormed in, slamming doors behind her

''You bitch!'' yelled Maura pointing at Elizabeth

''Maura!'' Henry said

''Oh no. Not this time father. You knew it, you knew it and never said anything. You let me suffer and you knew what it's doing to me, but you were still quiet. Only to have your big master plan work. And it still failed, I never married Garrett.''

''Maura what are you talking about?'' asked Catherine getting up

''Jane is alive and well and this, this cow forbidden her to contact me''

''What?'' yelled Henry

''Her death was a show and my dear mother found out and made sure that Jane doesn't contact me. Right mother? You did treat that you'll tell Donegal family?''

''You didn't? Elizabeth tell me you didn't...'' said Henry

''I...I'm sorry...I ...just''

''Can you imagine my surprise when I came on my new job and saw Jane alive? She's a detective and you know what mother? If she'll have me I'll be with her again. And if you say to anyone that she was that witness I swear to God you'll regret it.'' Maura said and rushed out

''Charlie, Rose, Mark.'' Maura said to three figures standing in front of the door ''I'll come one day and have a little chat, but now I have to go.''

''You go kid! Get your girl!'' cheered Rose

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Jane wasn't expecting anyone so she took her gun and looked through the peeping hole-_Maura?_

She opened the door and looked at her. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her but the woman in front of her door was real.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never knew that she...''Maura was cut off with a kiss

* * *

_I know it's of the character that Maura is swearing, but if she ever would this would be a situation to do so. _:)


	16. Chapter 16

_Long chapter, haven't finished it yesterday, but here it is today. Your reviews are great thank you soo much :* And to all of you who have a problem with my grammar- I said I was sorry, I'm not from England/USA/Australia and I've been learning english few years not my whole life- and beta reader? If you'll find one who can keep up with me, sure I'll take one. I like to publish every day or every other day and most of people don't have time every day to correct my chapters. And I'm not really patient. And I understand them, but I sleep 4-5 hours a day, so even after everything I have to do, personaly or not, I still have time to type. Anyway enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Jane finally released Maura, both trying to catch their breath.

''I talked with Frankie and Korsak. I know what happened. I'm so sorry, my mother had no right to do what she had.'' Maura said

''It'll be fine. We're here now and if you'd like, maybe we could give us another chance.'' Jane said with a smile

''I would love that Jane.''

* * *

Jane woke up at 7,15 am and found someone beside her. She looked down and saw Maura. And then she remembered last night- Maura insisted to stay with Jane because of her nightmares. And once again, Maura was Jane's magic cure. Maura awoke only few minutes later

''Were you looking at me while I was sleeping?'' asked Maura

''Yes, yes I did. And I remembered when I had you working in my arms every day.''

''Did you watch me sleep then?''

''Actually yes. You look peaceful and calm while you are asleep. And I must add that you are lovely blanket.''

''I'm glad I can help.''

''We should get up and get ready.''

''Jane, it's Sunday. We don't need to go to work.''

''Sunday? Oh yeah Korsak said he's sending me home because it was Saturday anyway. Well then, what would you like to do?''

''Can we go and play basketball?'' asked Maura

''You don't know how to play. We established that last time.''

''That was 12 years ago!''

''Yes it was.'' said Jane looking away

''I'm sorry I didn't want to remind us on that.''

''No. We need to talk about it.''

''So let's talk.'' said Maura sitting up ''Frankie said you had a plan to come to me.''

''Yes, I had a plan and it failed. And then I saw you on TV with Garrett and decided that it was over. I became a cop.''

''He was asking me out for 8 months, so I finally said yes and you had to see it on TV. Unbelievable. He proposed to me.''

''What?''

''He proposed me a week after we finished college. I said no, he got angry and asked me why. He started yelling on me, demanding an explanation. So I gave him one. I couldn't marry him because I loved you. '_I'm losing you to a ghost.'_ was one of the last things he said to me. I hadn't seen him since then.''

''I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm really not. You would have been married and I would never met you again.''

''Were you serious with someone?''

''I had few relationships. Only with guys and they never could fill you shoes. Most serious one...would be with Mark. He asked me to move in with him and would you believe me that in that moment I got flashback about you. So I said no and broke it off.''

''I would say I'm sorry, but I'm absolutely not. I missed you Jane so much, you have no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep.'' said Maura, tears rolling down her cheeks

''Shhh, no, no more crying. I'm sorry I made you cry. I promise I will never do it again.'' said Jane hugging Maura

''I wrapped myself in work for 12 years, I forgot how to feel, Jane.''

''I know, believe me. I've done the same.''

''But Jane, I know one thing. Even in deepest moments of my numbness, I only could feel one emotion. My love towards you. Only you.''

''I never forgot about you and no matter how many times I tried to say that I don't love you and that I forgot about you, I knew it was a lie. A lie to get through the day. I've never stopped loving you.''

''I love you Jane.'' whispered Maura resting her head on Jane's shoulder

''I love you to Maura more then anything.''

''So about that basketball...'' started Maura wiping her tears

''Why do you wanna play basketball so much?'' asked Jane

''The last time we played it, do you remember it?''

''Yes.''

''And do you remember the shower after playing?'' smirked Maura

''I'll get you some sweatpants and we're ready to go.'' grinned Jane

* * *

Someone was persistent and Jane finally awoke and answered her phone

''Hello?''

''Do you know what time it is?''

''No mom, I don't. I was asleep. What do you want?''

''Asleep? Why? Are you sick? Why are you in bed?'' _Because I spent last 4 hours having great sex. _But instead she said

''Because I was tired and went for a nap.''

''It's family dinner, get your ass over here.''

''Mom, I'm on call as it is. I'll be there next weekend...''

''You have an hour to come here Jane Angela Rizzoli.'' and with that she hung up

''Now I know on who you are so damn stubborn.'' Maura murmured

''I am not.'' pouted Jane

''God forbidden. So you go to dinner, I go home an feed Bass.''

''You have a dog?''

''No, I have a tortoise.''

''Okay. But I don't want you to go.''

''How about I leave you my address and you come to my place after dinner with your parents?''

''Now you're talking.''

* * *

''Hey mom.'' Jane Rizzoli greeted

''Hello Jane. I'm glad you could make it.''

''Finally. Hey sis, wanna play basketball?''

''Oh, you have no idea how much.'' grinned Jane

25 minutes later Jane's nose was bleeding, having flashbacks about last game she played were not the best for concentration.

''How many times did I tell you not to...again that damn phone of yours.'' mobile phone inerrupted Angela

''Why didn't you tell me?''asked Jane going to a living room

''Because you were having so much fun...'' Jane's hand in the air stopped her

''Rizzoli. I'll be right there.''

''Your father will be here any moment.''

''I told you I was on call.''

''Here, you won't be attractive if your nose swells up.'' said Angela giving her some ice ''You never know who you'll run into.''

''Ma!'' Frankie said

''They are all dead or on a way to jail, mom. Love ya'' she kissed her mom on a cheek and smacked her brother ''See ya later jackass.''

30 minutes later and after bickering with Crowe she was on her crime scene. A crime scene that awfully looked like ones that Hoyt left behind. But her thoughts were interrupted by . _'It should be a sin to look like this. She's asking me something using that bla bla term.'_

''I can assume you're talking about my nose, can you fix it?'' Jane asked

''I can, but it'll hurt a little.'' Jane nodded ''Why can't you do something safe? Like yoga?'' Maura suggested.

''Ouch, aaa, a little? Really?'' asked Jane lightly touching her nose after Maura fixed it

''Put some ice on it, or you'll look like Mike Tyson.''

''Remember me to kill Frankie.'' she said looking at Korsak

''Why would Frankie do that?'' asked Maura

''He didn't do it intentionally. I go distracted and he turned in that moment and his elbow made a contact with my nose.''

''You got a distracted by what?'' asked Korsak confused

''Well, you know basketball and stuff.'' Jane smiled

''You played basketball?'' Maura grinned

''Yep.'' Jane smirked and then got back to the victim.

''We didn't release this detail.'' Jane said pointing at teaser mark

''He is in jail. I checked 20 minutes ago.''

''Who is in jail?'' asked Maura

''Hoyt.'' Korsak said looking at her with the look Maura recognised- warning look

And then came that FBI detective and Maura invited him on autopsy in the morning.

''Why did you invite him on autopsy?'' asked Jane sitting next to Maura

''Jane, you have to work with him on this case. It's his case too.''

''His case my ass.''

''Language Jane.''

''Maura c'mon. The guy came here meddling in my investigation. No way.''

''Don't think about it. Forget it for the time being.''

''I can't forget about it.''

''Then let me help you.'' said Maura straddling Jane's waist.

* * *

After autopsy, Jane went to jail with Frost and visited Hoyt. He admitted that he had a protegee outside. Jane went to get herself a coffee while Frost went to office.

''What happened?'' asked Korsak

''He had taught someone how to do his job. And he's after Jane. He said nothing can save her this time.'' said Frost. And then a file dropped on a floor, both detectives turned around to see standing with her mouth hanging in the air.

''What did you just say?'' asked Maura

''It's nothing to worry about. He's in jail and will be there for a very long time.'' said Korsak

''Why do I have a bad feeling again?''

* * *

They found the victim's wife, lying in the forest. She had been raped after death, necrophilia was not common procedure, but agent Dean said to run it and he was right.

''He's hiding something.''

''Well maybe had the a feeling and went on it.''

''Would you thought of necrophilia so fast?''

''I probably would if I would be into it.''

''Yuck! Maura! Goddd...''

''Did you bring me tuna salad?''

''Yes, I have. Here you go.'' said Jane giving Maura the tuna

''Thank you. Oh, sweety, speaking of the Seton.'' Maura said showing Jane towards Dean with her eyes

''Maura, it's devil.''

''Soton is the devil.'' said Maura

''Yes, but expression is speaking of devil. Never mind.'' said Jane

''Why are you eating cat food?'' asked Dean

''You want some?'' asked Jane and put the conserve under Dean's nose

''No thanks.''

''Well, I guess it's chick thing.'' Jane commented and Maura grinned

''So what's up?''

''Sit down. Gonna need it.'' said Dean

''I'm fine.''

''Few hours ago Hoyt escaped custody.'' Dean announced

''Oh my God.'' said Jane and looked at Maura. Jane had a flashback in that moment

_They were in front of Maura's house, Jane was ready to go in police station_

_''Maura, I do love you. And whatever happens you need to know that I love you more than anything on the world. And when I'll get back, I promise I'll be here forever.''_

_''Jane, I love you too. And know this, I'll wait for you. How long it takes.'' _

_xo  
_

_''Shhh, no, no more crying. I'm sorry I made you cry. I promise I will never do it again.''_

''Jane?'' asked Maura, that look still in her eyes. The same one, same broken 'what the hell I'm gonna do' look

''Sorry, I was thinking. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch this time.'' Jane said

''Ahem'' Dean tried to say he was still here ''I got a tape.''

Jane watched the tape and she could clearly read the message that he had left for her. She went back to Maura and explained how he escaped

''I want you to stay with me.'' Maura said

''No. Maura, I'll have a police officer or two in front of my apartment. You said that you want things to go slowly. How slowly would they go if entire station would find out about us tomorrow when those blabber mouths tell them?''

''You're right, but still...''

''How about a deal?'' cut in Jane

''What deal?''

''If in any moment I'll need you, I'll come to you.''

''You promise?''

''Yes, I promise.''

* * *

After a fight with her brother and Frost Jane kicked them out of her apartment. Marissa came to see if she's okay and then of course her mother came. And the whole 3 hours she was home, she wanted to be in Maura's arms. There she was safe and nobody could harm her- yes totally kid thing to say, but what you feel you can't really change. She was scared that she'll endanger Maura, but she still went to her. She could see Frost and Frankie tailing her.

''You came.'' Maura greeted her with a smile

''Yes, yes I have.''

''C'mon in. You look terrible.''

''Thank you sweety, I love you too.'' said Jane walking into Maura's home

''Here you go'' said Maura giving her glass of water.

''Thanks.'' said Jane and took a sip ''What the hell is that?''

''Bass.''

''Ahh, the turtle. Where was he last time I was here?''

''He's a tortoise and he hide himself every time you were here. But since he saw you'll be here often he decided to show himself to you.''

''I never asked. Bass? Over an old boyfriend?'' Jane felt jealous

''No. William Bass, forensic anthropologist who discovered the famous body farm.''

''Ahhh, that one.'' Jane rolled her eyes

''Let's go to bed.'' Maura smiled

They were halfway through making the bed when someone knocked on Maura's front door.

''I'll be right back. Someone is just dropping something of.'' Maura said and exited the room

Jane wanted to see who is coming to her girlfriends house in the middle of the night. Agent Dean, he was dropping of some papers. But he wanted to stay, Jane could feel it. Maura dealt with that in short procedure. Jane consider to go to bed, but she decided against that. Her girlfriend! How could anyone dare to come close to Maura? Jealousy was running through her veins and then Maura was in the room. Jane wasn't sure what happened to her in that moment, only thing she knew was that she had to show Maura that she's hers!

Maura closed the door but before she was completely turned to Jane, she found herself slammed against the doors. Her back ached, the air forcefully left her lungs, every part of her body could feel Jane's body against hers. Jane pinned her both wrists against the door, Jane's thigh between her legs.

''Why was he here?'' asked Jane, her mouth only inch away from hers

''He wanted my opinion on some case.''

''He couldn't give you file tomorrow?''

''He had called and said it was important so I said that he can drop it of. Jane, he didn't mean it like that. Let me go.''

''No. He meant it like that, I could sense it so I think you should know to who you belong to.'' whispered Jane next to Maura's ear and then licked her ear and neck. Maura's breath hitched, Jane thrust her thigh hard against Maura

''Ohhh...God...''' moaned Maura

''You still want me to let you go?'' asked Jane still moving her thigh

''No! oh...don't stop Jane...yeesss.'' hissed Maura

''You sure? What do you want then Maura?''

''Oh...yes...Jane...fuck me.'' Jane grinned at the sight of her girlfriend, grabbed her and throw her on bed in every intention to fuck her whole night.

* * *

Their found another female body and Jane decided to left it there and surveillance it. When they got back to morgue, Maura started

''That was completely unprofessional!''

''Maura we had to leave her there. It's our only shot.''

''I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the way you treated me! I shouldn't have done it, but I still did. Not because I thought it was a good plan but because I trusted you.''

''I don't see why trusting me is a problem'' Jane said raising her voice

''That is not a problem! The problem is I was unprofessional because I gave advantage to you and not to a case.''

''I have to go and surveillance the body.'' and with that Jane left

* * *

Korsak introduced Jane with Joe, a female dog he had found that morning. He went to take a piss and left her with smelly dog. After 5 minutes Jane went after Korsak and tackled down man who was running through a creek- agent Dean. And then she found wounded Korsak.

''You told agent Dean that he should keep his eye on me?''

''I asked him if he could be nearby while you, Korsak and Frost were on watch out, yes.''

''What were you thinking?''

''I was trying to make sure you have more backup.'' Maura sighed

''I didn't need more back up!''

''There is a fine line between a courage and stupidity Jane!'' Maura raised her voice

''Yes,fine blue like Maura!'' and the dog in Jane's arms barked

''What is that?'' asked Maura

''My new dog. What? You have turtle.''

''Tortuise. And give her a bath.'' Maura said pointing at the sink

''Maura I tackled down a senior FBI agent! In creek!'' Jane said washing Joe

''You really tackled him down?'' grinned Maura

''It felt so gooood. That was God's way of giving me a chance to pay him back for hitting on my girlfriend.''

''Jane! He was not...''

''Yes he was.'' Jane cut in ''But you're mine.''

''Savage. Your behaviour is psychologically like the...'' Jane silenced her with a kiss

''I'm tired as hell. Can we please go home?''

''Your place or mine?''

''Mine.'' smiled Jane

That evening Jane had a visitor and this time Maura stayed in the room.

''So, you see, like I said- I'm not the one he's chasing. So Jane should I now do the same thing you did to me yesterday?'' asked Maura coming towards Jane

''I...'' tried Jane, but somehow seeing Maura's hips move made her forget what she was trying to say

''So Jane, should I slam you into nearest wall and fuck you for 2 hours without any serious break?'' Jane was speechless and Maura continued ''Nah, I won't do that exactly. I'll do something that will be much worse to you. I'll tease you without the release, I'll bring you to the edge and I'll leave you there and I will not give you the release you'll crave for, for a long time.'' grinned Maura and Jane swallowed hard

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

''Jane.'' Maura greeted coming in the office

''Good morning.'' grinned Jane

''How are you this fine morning?'' teased Maura

''Sore, and you? Your ego big as Russia?''

''Getting there.'' Maura smiled and added ''Jane, I'll be leaving to Quantico for 2 days.''

''What? Why? Why can't I know about this case?''

''Jane, this morning I got a call from a very important person and I was order to come in Quantico and not to tell you anything.''

''Well then, I'll found out for myself.''said Jane and stormed out

* * *

Jane got a call while she was in FBI office from Maura telling her that her apartment was trashed and then she believed some guy telling her that Marissa, her neighbour is dead. She was tricked by Hoyt and his protegee. And she was ready to die, but then Hoyt said something that made her fight again

''Your doctor is very hot one. It will be a pleasure to rape her.'' smiled Hoyt

And then Jane snapped, saw a chance and grabbed emergency kit from the van. When he got inside the van, she kicked him in the eye with flaming torch and took his gun, killed his protegee and shot Hoyt. And called back up. Dean offered her a dinner, but Jane could only thing of one person with who she wanted to be with. So she went to Maura.

* * *

Good? Bad? Just say it to me...


	17. Chapter 17

_This part of a story follows tv show, with AU of course. So it's In medias res _

* * *

Any sane person would sleep or go to the movies on their free day. But there was this challenge of beating Drugs departments ass in baseball so of course Jane and Maura were on baseball court. Jane was pissed off because a) Maura showed up wearing some second skin thing (like she explained, but Jane couldn't hear it really cause her brain was way to focused on the body inside of that 'second skin'). It wasn't her outfit that pissed Jane off, it was the fact that stupid guys were guys and the were looking at Maura like she was Christmas present waiting them to open her . And b) Crowe and Grant were pissing her off, but that wasn't something new. And then there was this moron flirting with Maura and of course where would be the fun if the dead body haven't fell from the bridge highway?

''It looks like I do owe you dinner.'' said that moron

''I would really like that, but I'm afraid I'm in relationship.'' said Maura

''You're flirting over dead body. Move away.'' said Jane to moron

''When else I'm gonna do it?'' asked Maura thinking Jane's statement was forwarded to her

''I'm gonna call it in.'' said Grant

''No! We're homicide, we're gonna handle it. You're drugs.'' Jane cut in

''Fine, just trying to be helpful.'' said Grant and left

Maura mumbled something on her doctor language and explained on English, Frost and Frankie brought some wheel covers and Jane scolded Frankie for jumping to conclusions.

''He looks up to you.'' Maura stated

''Get yourself a little brother and we'll talk.'' said Jane turning away asking for a radio. Maura and Korsak exchanged looks. Jane catches looks between Maura and Korsak and said:

''Yeah, alright. I'd love to help him become homicide detective one day. But he's not ready.''

''You're deceptively complex. I do not understand you.'' Maura responded

''Well you would if I was a dead body.'' Jane said sarcastically

''You think?'' Maura asked

* * *

Few hours later Jane huffed into the morgue.

''Okay, what happened?'' asked Maura

''What happened? That ass hole Grant is new lieutenant.'' Jane said visibly furious

''Why do you hate him so much?'' asked Maura

''I don't hate him, I don't like him there is a difference. What is the cause of death?'' Jane asked

''Stragulation. You can see marks here.'' Maura showed

''So she was struggling for her life. He didn't do it whit his hands.''

''It takes 30 seconds to person to loose it's conscious. That is one postmortem trauma, two post...''

''I got it.'' said Jane

Angry Korsak came in the morgue, Frost few minutes after him. Frost still had problems with seeing dead body and Korsak intentionally blabbed about his first case and cutting fingers for fingerprint and of course poor Frost ran to bathroom, followed by Korsak to make sure he's gonna lose his lunch.

''I think you and Grant like each other.'' said Maura simply

''What? No Maura. I don't like him, he used to call me frog face. That's not funny! I'm not frog face.''

''No, you're not. You have very beautiful and symmetrical face.'' smiled Maura

''Oh my God! I have gnocchi night with my parents tonight.'' said Jane in hurry

''I told you that like 15 minutes ago, you already forgot I remained you?''

''Oh, be quiet. Bye.'' said Jane kissing Maura quick and running away

''I'll see you later.'' said Maura and Jane answered already in front of glass doors

''You know you will.''

* * *

Maura was helping Frost to get over his fear and disgust of dead body. She was behind him, holding hand in which he held a scalpel. Jane came in the morgue

''Hey! What are you?'' asked Jane

''Ummm...thank you'' said Frost to Maura giving her the scalpel ''I'll be upstairs.'' and start going away. Maura chuckled

''No, no, no. I don't want to interrupt.'' said Jane and Maura was still chuckling thinking how Jane must be intimidating to Frost

''It's okay. I don't wanna get in your way.'' said Frost and left the morgue

''What?'' asked Jane seeing Maura's face

''He's afraid of you.'' Maura said

''He should be.'' smiled Jane and went to the box she brought

''Korsak thinks we have Boston strangler on our hands.'' said Jane putting box on examine table

''What do you think?'' Maura asked

''I think there is lots of similarities.''

''Jane, you would know if you had Thomas syndrome?''

''You did it again? On who?''

''My neighbour.''

''My God Maura...'' said Jane shacking her head ''Here take few cuts of this, it will make you feel better.''

Maura took the baseball bat and got in position and looked at Jane

''What?'' Maura asked

''What are you doing?''

''This is optimal batting position.''

''Well, it's optimal position for something else, not baseball.''

''I'm telling you, it's...''

''Says who? Pewee Herman?''

''It classic rigid collision body theory, not Pewee Herman.''

''You're ruing it.'' said Jane taking bat from Maura's hands

''Don't take my bat.'' pouted Maura

''We'll stick to basketball, okay? Look I got a present for you.'' said Jane pointing at box

* * *

Maura understood her logic, she followed her logic. But she did not understand in what kind of danger she was putting herself when she had decided to confront detective Leahy. She found out when the man drew her gun and then when Jane came in morgue grabbed her and pressed the gun to her head. Two minutes later Jane's gun was on the floor few feet away from here. Maura grabbed scalpel and stabbed her captor in his leg, Jane kicked him with baseball bat.

Jane cuffed the guy and called officer to take him to hospital.

''You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' answered Maura

''Sure?''

''No. But I'll be fine Jane don't worry.''

''Not to worry? Maura of course I'll worry. Thank God for your brain and solutions.'' Jane pulled Maura in hug

''Yeah, well let's hope we'll always have solution.''

''I could have lost you.'' said Jane

''But you didn't.''

''I should have protected you.''

''You already did.''

''You almost got killed.''

''It wasn't your fault and you came on time. And I know you'll always make it.'' Maura said with smile

''I hope you're right. I really don't wanna live without you.''

''You won't I promise.''

* * *

_So how was it? I'd like to hear you...R&R And no, I didn't forget bar scene, it's going as a part of next chapter  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm sorry for being very late. I had to go on seminar- I was stuck with 20 people who think that their brains were made by God himself. So arrogant and full of I don't know what! And then my laptop died. Don't worry, I got a new one :D _

Notice- there is a little talk about religion, if anyone is offended by this topic or the way it was presented, do not read. It's not my idea to offend anyone

* * *

Jane and Maura decided to go on a drink after their hard day. Maura was still little shaken up and Jane sensed it, but didn't know how exactly approach her.

''Jane, during this 12 years we were apart you had boyfriends and I'm little curious about what they were like.'' Maura stated

''Maura please don't go there.'' Jane pleaded

''I want to go there. I want, no I need to know who they were.''

''I dated two kind. One who hated I was a cop, other who wanted to use handcuffs.''

''Really? And what type was Mark?'' Maura asked

''He hated I was a cop. And I think I can prove my theory about only two kind of guys for me.'' said Jane pulling her badge out. Maura turned around and saw a man approaching them, man turned around the moment when he saw Jane's badge and went to his table. A man at that table smiled and waved to Jane.

''Man at the table loves handcuffs.'' Jane stated

''And what type am I?'' asked Maura turning to Jane again

''You're my type.''

''Jane, I'm serious.''

''So am I. You are my type, you accept me for who I am and I know you hate the fact that I risk my life, but yet you accept it because I love my job. You hate the fact that I drink beer and not wine and that I don't want to try it, but you still buy a beer for me when you know I'll come over. And I know that you hate that I leave my socks on my sneakers, but you don't make me wear them or put them where ever.''

''I do hate that you leave socks on your snickers. You should put them in hamper.'' Maura said

''They are fine, a little air and their like new.''

''Yeah they are, but the air isn't.'' Maura said raising her eyebrow and added ''Jane I love you, no scratch that, I adore you. And the little things in which we are so different make us better couple. We both know what we want in future and in that way we're compatible. The things like our background, friends, family or places we deposit our socks are differences that make us dynamic.''

''I agree. We're so alike and so different at the same time. So let's hope that this time, we'll be enough.'' Jane said squeezing Maura's arm

* * *

Young kid died. Jane hated cases like these. What she hated more was the fact that they had little evidence.

''I'm going to morgue, autopsy is over.'' Jane said to Korsak. Korsak just nodded

''Maura.'' Jane greeted

''Jane.'' Maura smiled back ''The cause of death is at the moment undetermined. I send blood to lab and the results are to be seen. However, there is a sign of small damage on lungs.''

''So, he was suffocated?''

''No.''

''He was poisoned? You sent blood, right?''

''I didn't say that. It's unlikely that he was poisoned.''

''So he wasn't poisoned?''

''I don't know. ''

''You just said...''

''I said it was unlikely, not impossible. That's why I sent blood on analyse.''

''Maura'' Jane greeted through her teeth.

''What?'' Maura asked confused ''Jim, you can take all those samples to lab.''

''Yes, .'' said rookie doctor and went his way

''There, now you can stop being Switzerland. And as I was saying, the damage on his lungs. He has burnt feathers in his lungs.'' Maura showed on x-ray image

''He had what?'' Jane asked

''He had burnt..'' Maura started

''I heard you. I was just in shock. That is the cause of death, right?''

''I didn't say that.''

''God, woman.'' Jane shook her head ''So what the feathers have to do with this?''

''This kind of damage to the lungs I would expect to find if the victim went through exorcism.''

* * *

Maura insisted to go with Jane when she said she was going to visit the preacher of deceased.

''Why do they even call it a church? It's nothing but a scam, I mean their preacher has a very thick record.''

''You can't really tell people what they should believe in. I mean let's be honest, you were born into your religion. Your parents baptised you and that was it, no question asked. It is tradition in our world, for a member of certain group to embrace their religion.''

''You say it like we don't have any choice.'' Jane frowned

''I didn't say that. But it's extremely rare that individual will step away from certain religion if their whole family is a part of it. It's our defence mechanism, don't leap out or you will face the consequences, which can be various from kicking out of a group to becoming complete subordinate.''

''That doesn't sound much better. If I don't want to believe in God or Jesus, I can always walk away from my religion.''

''True, but think of your family. What would your mom say?''

''You got a point there. But Maura, don't you believe in something? Anything?'' Jane asked

''I'm not a religious person. I'm scientist Jane, I like to think that we can find all the answers ,in time of course. Do I think we'll find all answers? No, some things need to stay a mystery. Do I think there is a God, like the one religion teaches us about? No. Do I think there is a Higher power? I hope so.''

''You believe in Higher power- like what? Universe? Universe i s not really something to believe in Maura.''

''You believe in a masochist.''

''What?''

''Oh c'mon. Man let them crucify him and He was the son of God.''

''Maura!''

''That was out of line, I apologise.''

''It's okay. You were right about being different. It's not easy and a lot of people wouldn't be nice to a person if they saw they are different. About Jesus...don't mention something like that in my family, please.''

''I won't. It slipped, I didn't mean to say anything bad about your religion.''

''I know you didn't.''

* * *

After a talk with the preacher and mother of the victim, Jane and Maura made their way to their cars.

''I wasn't disrespectful. The cuckoo is my number one suspect.'' Jane said

''It's not cuckoo...'' Maura started

''I know, I know. Making a point.'' Jane cut in

''It's very intriguing culture.''

''Desendens of Portuguese explorers and slaves from Carvery islands.''

''I'm impressed.'' Maura smiled

''Yeah, I can google too. And that father whatever his name is, is a foney. Did you check that poncho he was wearing?''

''A grand boobo.''

''I said I knew.'' Jane growled

''You knew what it's called?'' Maura asked

''A boobo?'' Jane asked grinning

''It's very popular among Christians in west Africa, even though the Swahili in east Africa also like...''

''Their boobos?'' smiled Jane.

''Yes.'' smiled Maura ''That's not funny.'' said Maura getting serious

''Yes dear.'' grinned Jane and then her phone ringed

''I gotta go.'' Jane said and gave Maura quick kiss

''I'll get you a boobo.'' smiled Maura

* * *

''Janie?'' said familiar voice

''Mom?'' asked Jane turning away from computer

''Look who I found in the lobby.'' said Maura gesturing on Jane's mom. Jane knew that her mother never met Maura 12 years ago and she hoped to God her mother forgot about her lost love and that she won't connect the dots.

''Well you weren't answering your phone and new officer downstairs wouldn't let me up.'' said Angela

''I'll talk to him.'' said Jane ''Hey, do you have Matt's autopsy reports?'' Jane asked pointing at Maura

''I do. I'm still waiting on some results, but I can tell you it wasn't natural death.'' Said Maura

''Really? You could knocked me over with a chicken feather.'' Jane commented. Maura looked very confused. ''And what are you doing here?'' Jane asked her mother

''I brought you a dress that you're going to wear tomorrow when you come to dinner.'' said Angela

Maura looked at Jane raised her eyebrows and gave her the look.

''Ma! '' said Jane, but Angela already showed the dress to Maura. Maura played along, admiring the dress which was beautiful and she could easily imagine Jane in it.

''Jane!'' Frost called her

''Yeah, mom I gotta go.''

''Okay, I know you always forget to eat.'' said Angela and gave a box to Jane

''Thank you. Love you.'' Jane said to her mom who was leaving out of her office.

''Want one?'' asked Jane

''Okay, wow, look at these. What is that white substance?'' asked Maura looking at sandwich

''Fluf.'' answered Jane looking at her like she was crazy

''Like the particles of cotton?''

''It's marshmallow and the brown substance is peanut butter. It's ground up, heavy, oily particles of peanut. They didn't have that in your fancy boarding school?''

''This is really good.'' commented Maura

* * *

Jane slumped down in chair at Maura's work desk in morgue. She looked towards Matt, lying there, only two tables away.

''You okay?'' Maura came out of her office

''No. I have no evidence, I don't know cause of death and if I don't have that I can't arrest anybody.''

''I know, sweety. It'll be fine, evidence will come up I'm sure. And then you can arrest the person who did this.'' said Maura putting her hand on Jane's shoulder

''Wanna go home?''

''Yes. I have to feed Bass, so my place?''

''Sure, Joe's with Frankie.''

''Did you check for poisons plants used in exorcism?'' Jane asked Maura as the walked to their cars

''Already on it. I'll have report by tomorrow.''

''It's so frustrating.''

''I know sweety.'' Maura said and then she was stopped by Jane. That awful sound. ''Stay here.'' Jane said. She slowly approached the car and opened the door. Snakes in her car. '' I hate snakes.''

Maura stayed away when Jane argued with Grant. And then Jane talked with Frost and came to Maura. Maura could see she was so tired and helpless.

''Let's go on dinner. It'll be easier that to cook. And then we go to your place.'' Jane said with weak smile

''Jane, if you're tired...''

''Nonsense. We'll eat and then we'll go home and take a bath and go to bed.''

''I could live with that.'' smiled Maura

They arrived in restaurant and of course started talking about the case.

''Give me your reason. Hypothetically.'' Jane said

''I found few cases in which people were hexed to death.'' Maura said

''Murder by hex? Enough guessing.'' Jane said

''Documented cases in which victims suffered a heart attack.''

''My kid didn't die of fear.''

''Well haven't you been afraid of anything?''

''Witches. Trip to Salem when I was a kid. I had to sleep with light on. Why? What were you afraid of?''

'' _Chromobacterium violaceum,'' _Maura answered

''What is that?''

''Flesh eating bacteria, it crawls in your ear or nose and starts eating you...''

''Okay, I got it.'' Jane stopped her

''Every culture has a exorcism ceremony. It's not crime to be a charismatic religious leader.''

''Like Jim Jones and others, what could go wrong?'' said Jane and then looked at Maura ''How tired are you?''

''What do you have in mind?''

''I want to go to church, you?'' Maura grinned and nodded

''Well then we better go to bed because we need to get up very early if we want to catch one ceremony.'' grinned Jane

''Ahh, it seems there won't be any funny business tonight.'' sighed Maura

''I didn't say that.'' grinned Jane

Frost waited them street away from the church. Then the trio went to the preacher, Jane flashed him a false warrant and they were in. The exorcism ceremony was very interesting to Maura and very weird to Jane. And there were snakes, Jane HATED snakes. Maura just grabbed her arm and silenced her with a look. Molotov cocktail flew through the window, people started screaming and heading out. Frost jumped out of the door and chased the kid who threw the cocktail. Jane and Frost spoke to him before, he was a friend of the victim. Jane spent her day with papers and investigating a kid who threw the cocktail. And then she saw what time it was.

''My mother will kill me.'' and with that she ran out of the office

* * *

''I just parked in front of their house. Yeah, well you know I'll make it up to you babe.'' Jane said

''You will. You're not coming tonight?'' asked Maura on the other side of a receiver

''No, I'm not sure when this will be over so I'll just go to my apartment.''

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning.''

''Yes, you will. With two cups of hot coffee.''

''You better, see you tomorrow. Bye.''

''Bye sweety.'' said Jane and hung up

''Sorry I'm late,.'' she apologised to her mom

''It's okay. Don't worry about it. But help me out, go entertain.'' Angela said

''Okay, I will.'' said Jane and went to dinning room

And Grant was in her dinning room. She was so angry she could strangle her mother.

''Wow, you look amazing.'' commented Grant

''Thank you'' Jane said and turned around and went to kitchen

''What the hell mom? Where are dad and Frankie?''

''They went to pick up ice cream.'' Angela lied

''No they didn't! You made me wear this dress for Joe Grant?''

''No!'' Angela said ''Jane, I need to know you're taken care off.''

''I am mom!''

''You sure?''

''Yes, I'm sure mother. I'm going there and be polite but that's it. I'm taken care of.''

''I don't want to see you broken again.'' that made Jane freeze. ''I didn't know until month ago I came in the station looking for you. They said you were in the morgue so I went there. Dr. Maura Isles is your Maura. I knew it the moment I saw you two. I saw you broken only once in my life and that was when that girl broke your heart.''

''It wasn't her fault. The circumstances were...''

''And who is to say they won't be an obstacle again.''

''I gotta go mom. I'm going to apologise to Grant and then I'll go.''

''Jane..'' Angela started but Jane was already gone

* * *

Jane went to morgue knowing Maura is still there.

''Don't laugh, do I look ridiculous?'' Jane asked

''You don't look ridiculous.'' Maura assured her

''Why are you laughing then?''

''Don't you know Jane?'' asked Maura putting her glass down and walking to Jane

''You are gorgeous Jane. Stunningly beautiful.'' said Maura wrapping her arms around her and kissing her

''She knows, my mother.''

''She knows what Jane?'' asked Maura

''She knows that you are the girl I fell in love with 12 years ago. She said she saw it few months ago.''

''Hmm''

''And she knew that and still she arranged a blind date for me and Grant.''

''She's your mother Jane. She wants to see you happy, and I was someone who made you sad and not happy. So it's in her instinct to defend you.''

''I don't want to be defend against you.''

''I know, but your mother could be right. I could bring you heartache.''

''Do you plan on doing so?''

''Of course not. If I can do anything about it, I'll stop it. I can't see you hurt.''

* * *

Jane stayed late to work on a case and then she went to her apartment and worked some more. She was woken up by terrible nightmare. She called Maura, told her about her dream and Maura said she's on her way over.

''There is almost always explanation for these kind of things.'' said Maura walking in with her silk, golden pj on.

''Almost?'' Jane said guiding Maura to her kitchen to see flowers on the floor

''Maybe the dog knock the flowers down?''

''4 feet of floor. Maybe I'm loosing my mind.''

''I can do the PET scan if you want.'' smiled Maura

''You're too kind.'' smiled Jane ''Maura, could you test the kids blood for purple poisonous plant?''

''I can and I have one on mind.'' smiled Maura

* * *

The purple,poison plant murder the poor kid and victims stepmother killed him. It was tough and complicated case.

''So that's why you had problem breathing.'' Jane stated coming in the kitchen

''What?'' Maura asked confused

''12 years ago, at your parents pool- you know before we had sex for the first time, you had problem breathing. Remember?''

''I do. I lied about hearing your statment.'' Maura confirmed

''Yeah, and I came running out of the pool.''

''Naked and only in towel.'' added Maura

''Yes and even then I have seen your arousal.'' grinned Jane

''I never hid it, Jane.'' Maura smiled ''Far from it, if I recall.''

* * *

Like it? R&R :)


	19. Chapter 19

_Note: There is a week, sometimes few weeks between the cases we saw on TV. So you know all the things are going like they should- not too fast or too 's all I wanted to say. And of course I want to thank you for reviews and subscribing, thanks a lot_

* * *

Jane had thought about her relationship with Maura while she was looking at some old case. She didn't know exactly how she got so lucky, she's been dating Maura for almost 5 months and she's never been happier in her life.

''Hey daydreamer!'' Korsak yelled

''Hm? What?'' Jane asked

''I called your name 4 times. Where were you?''

''I was thinking about the case. What? It's truth.'' said Jane seeing Korsak's look

''Yeah, right. Anyway, let's go, the cast of the shoe is waiting for us.'' Korsak said and got up

20 minutes later Jane was talking with CSU investigator about the case when Maura walked in with group of kids

''Oh crap, I forgot today is her annual carrier day Dog and pony show.'' Jane muttered to CSU guy

''This is detective Rizzoli everyone.'' Maura said to group

Jane and Maura said few things to the kids when alarm went off.

''What does that mean?'' asked a girl

''It means that someone shot out of a gun and in...''Jane said waiting for computer to show an address '' Boston Cambridge University.''

''What?'' asked Maura and then said to Jane ''Wait Jane I'm going with you. BCU was my college. C'mon kid let's find your parents.''

5 minutes later Jane and Maura were in the car and in search for Jane's mom

''Where is she?''

''She's waiting for us in front of one store. I can't believe it, I mean she knows I'm working and she still calls me. Like she doesn't have a car.'' Jane grunted

''Oh Jane, I'm sure she had no choice.''

''Yeah right, but let's move on. How did you managed to find their parents so quick? I mean, didn't you have to talk to them and all the crap teachers do?''

''Not really, it was actually my mistake when I said 'let's find your parents.' I feel kinda bad for it, I forgot like it was.'' Maura said looking out the window

''What are you talking about?'' Jane asked confused

''Jane, there weren't any parents. Only nannies, butlers or maids.''

''Oh...your parents never picked you up?'' Jane asked

''My dad did once. My first day of school, when I was 6. After there was Charlie, you remember him.'' Maura said

''I do, he's a good man and his wife too. How are they by the way?''

''I saw them once in last well, 8 years. But I talked with grandma and she said they are fine. I promised to them I'll go and visit them. I have to go one of these days.''

''Well, if you'd like company I'd love to see them.''

''Yeah, I'd love that.''

''So those kids were pretty spoilt.'' Jane commented

''Yes, I must say they are. My mother always said it was difference between rich people and rich people with aristocracy blood. In some cases that is true, I'm afraid. Even though I feel that money and class has nothing to do with a person. You are who you are and if you're a bastard, no amount of money will ever change that.''

''I agree on bastard thing, but what did your mother mean?'' asked Jane

''My mother had thought that when so called poor people got the money, they acted very arrogant and like they owned the world. I don't thing that is the rule, that's all. But the main thing is that simply rich families indeed buy their children's love with money and in aristocrat families that would never happen. Because their goal isn't that their children love them, it's that they must continue family line. Even today, only my family and Fairfields know that I'm adopted.''

''Oh, I didn't know that. But honestly, do they really tell you that you're born to continue the blood line?'' Jane asked

''Yes, you know that from the start. Because you must know why you're here.''

''Here's my mom.'' said Jane and pulled over

''Your father left me stranded on the side of the road.'' Angela said and got in the car

''Mom, I'm sure he got stuck in a job or something.'' Jane said to Angela

''Why do you always took his side?'' Angela asked

''Here we go.'' said Jane looking at Maura before turning to her mom on back seat ''I'm not taking his side mom.''

''He's too busy to fix my car, he has so many better things to do.'' Angela commented

''Can we talk about this when I'm not working?'' asked Jane

* * *

When they got on crime scene, Maura started to examine the body and Jane talked to her shaken mom (who saw the poor girls body) and sent her home. After talking to victims best friend, Jane went to her dorm room and Maura went to morgue. After speaking to victims dad, Jane went to morgue. Maura stated all visible data's about the gun wound in girls chest.

''I bet we're looking for 9 mm.'' said Jane and Maura shoot her a glance ''I'll have ballistics confirm it. I just like to guess and I'm usually right.''

''BCU is one of the best universities in the country. I loved every minute there, except protein biochemistry.'' Maura said and continue to look at the wound and then the victims legs

''She was a soccer player.'' said Jane

''Yeah, I can see.'' Maura said

''Did you play sports?'' Jane asked

''Yes, ballet and fencing.'' Maura smiled

''Those aren't sports.''

''Yes they are, what did you play?'' Maura asked

''Field hockey, I was an attacker.'' Jane said with pride

''I'm sure you were very aggressive.'' said Maura

''Attacker is a position.'' Jane commented and then saw that Maura started to examine victims leg with x ray. ''Maura she died of gun shot and it is right here.'' and she pointed to girls chests

''Jane, this girl couldn't play anything. Her ligaments are ruptured, she was in pain by walking let alone playing soccer.''

''So she lied. Why?''

''I don't know, that's your job to find out.''

''Maura, you should have seen her dad. He's so broken, he had just her on this world.''

''That must have been hard for him, maybe he'll have little more peace when we find her killer.''

* * *

After spending her day investigating victims best friend and old boyfriend and after walking around BCU campus, Jane went to morgue.

''I'm tired and hungry.'' said Jane and sat on table

''I have a sandwich for you if you want.'' Maura said and gave her a sandwich

''Is this from good fridge or dead people fridge? You know what? Don't tell me, I don't wanna know.'' said Jane and sniffed the food ''How old is this? Don't tell me that either! I'm too hungry.''

Maura just chuckled at her girlfriend as Jane put the sandwich down and decided not to eat it anyway.

''I was at BCU today. And the girls were dressed in foil.'' Jane commented

''Ahh yes, the ABC party, it's such a Roseta beta thing.'' Maura smiled

''You take it for granted that you know all that.'' Jane commented dryly

''Oh c'mon, I didn't know that attacker was a position.''

''A gaping hole in your education.''

''You know, when I was on that campus I felt like I missed out.'' Jane said sipping her coffee

''Jane you are smart and accomplished woman.'' Maura said seriously

''I peaked in the library. All the things I could've known.''

''You know more about human beings than anyone I know...'' Maura said

''Bad human beings.'' Jane cut in

''We're all mixture of good and bad.'' before Jane could comment her cell phone rang

''Oh God not again. What is it mom?'' Jane said answering the phone ''I'll be up in a minute. My mom is here and something is wrong with her car.'' Jane sighed

''Want some company?'' Maura asked

''I'd love too.''

Her mother had traded her _family_ car for a _pimp_ car. Jane couldn't believe it and then Maura started to admire the engine of the car and naming the parts that weren't working. And then Angela mentioned that Jane should fix the situation for her and all and while they argued Maura observed them. Jane's word was final and they went to call a cab. Frost called Jane to see evidence he collected from victim's locker.

_I'm at Dirty robber. Where are you anyway? _ Jane smiled as she read the text

_Well I went to talk to some pimps in my mom's cool new car and now I got her Buick back from car dealer. I can be at Dirty robber in 15, gonna wait for me?_

_I'll always wait for you ;)_

15 minutes later Jane indeed came in Dirty robber and tapped Maura on her shoulder. Maura turned but Jane was already sitting next to her. Maura smiled as she ate peanuts.

'' Isles knuckle deep in germy bar snacks. I'm shocked.'' Jane mocked

''I had representative samples tested. Number of bacteria is in acceptable limits.'' said Maura taking a peanut

''Must be very complicated to be you.''

''You have no idea.'' Maura confirmed ''I had to get out of the office.''

''Me too. But I feel guilty taking a break when we don't have solid lead.'' Jane said

''We might.'' Maura said and Jane looked at her hopefully

''Hairs I found on Danielle's body is synthetic. From a toupee.''

''Danielle was selling her body to a guy with plastic rug?Oghh...yuck'' said Jane as she shocked her shoulders trying to get away from that goose bumps on her skin

''Well, maybe he took it of, you know during...'' Maura offered

''Oh God, kid in a college of her dreams and she's turning tricks...''Jane started

''To stay. She lost her scholarship, she tried to pay for school.'' Maura interrupted

''How about a loan? Hell, some people even flip burgers.'' Jane argued

''Not possible.'' Maura stated

''Why?'' asked Jane

''Because there are only 8760 hours in a year and to pay for school she needed to work 9500 hours.'' Maura said

''You're defending her. Your fancy french boarding school whooped your young mind.''

''In Europe women make all kinds of arrangements with man and both parties get what they need. No shame, no pimps and no victims. I'm sure that it was terrible to Danielle to resort to that.'' Maura finished

''She had other choices.'' Jane still argued

''Well apparently she didn't think so. She couldn't go to her father.''

_Flashback_

_'' Mr. Williams this is Jane Rizzoli speaking.'' _

_''Ms. Rizzoli what can I do for you?'' asked a voice on other side of a receiver_

_''I'm afraid I'll have to decline scholarship. I'm very sorry sir.''_

and seeing Jane in deep thoughts Maura asked ''Jane what is it?''

''You're right, her father was very upset that he couldn't keep her in that school without the scholarship.'' Maura's phone ringed and she said to Jane that plastic Jane found on crime scene was for a computer. Jane decided to went to campus and find a laptop in their repair shop. And in the morning they indeed found a laptop containing her work schedule. And after getting tapes of a hotel, they decided to visit one professor with whom Danielle slept for money. But he was already dead when they got there and it looked like a suicide. But it wasn't and it was obvious really, no blood on gun or victims sleeve. In lab later, Korsak said he'll look for a serial number on a gun that they had and which was used to kill Danielle and professor. Jane, Maura and Frost went to pay their respect to Danielle on campus. When they got there, hundred candles were burning along with flowers and teddy bears. Jane's phone rang and Korsak reported that the gun was register to Danielle's college supervisor's stepfather. So Jane and Frost started to advance supervisor that was standing on stairs, above Danielle's best friend who was holding a speech about Danielle. The man saw them and grabbed friend and shot the poor girl. Maura jumped to the girl and Jane and Frost went after the murderer, Jane shot him after he started to shoot at them.

Jane had to report event and Maura went with girl to a hospital. Night turned in the day and Jane went to hospital after hearing that the girl will be released because her wound was nothing more then a flesh wound. After talking to a girl and giving her some good news, she picked up her phone and said to Maura to come to her place and that she'll pick up the dinner.

_She was forced to do something like this to go to school and I willingly passed my scholarship. I wonder would my kid told me that he/she was in this kind of trouble. She didn't mean to harm anybody, she just wanted to have a better future. I wonder if I'll have kids. I'm 29 already and I'm not sure that Maura wants to be a mom. What if she doesn't want to have kids?_ Jane mused as she parked in front of her building.

''Honey, I'm home.'' Jane announced as she came in her apartment. Jo Friday jumping at her

''Yeah, I can hear.'' laughed Maura as she walked out of Jane's bedroom

''I got the dinner.'' smiled Jane as she put bags down and patted Jo

''My hero.'' smiled Maura and pulled Jane into a kiss

''I'll just go and change.'' said Jane

''Okay, I'll take the food and plates.'' Maura smiled

In 5 minutes Jane was back to kitchen and Maura was taking a vine from the fridge, seeing that the plates and food are ready Jane took vine glasses from the cupboard and looked at Maura

''So how was working at live victim?''

''Terrifying. And exhilarating.'' said Maura as she opened the vine '' Natalie confirms your theory tough. Lukas had about half dozen girls working of a tuition.''

''Lukas was a bastard.'' Jane said as she sat down

''Maybe she found out that he was blackmailing the professor and he killed her.'' Maura said sitting down

''Yeah, she probably thought she could get away if she threaten to go public. Poor father, what he must've been going through.'' Jane said putting her food on the table

_Flashback_

_''I want to have someone who'd love me on my best and on my worst .Who'll be honest to me.'' said Maura as they laid in bed_

_''I'll never lie to you, I promise. Unless it would keep you safe. '' Jane smiled to Maura and wondered how is it that she found the love of her life at only 17 _

''I applied on BCU.'' Jane stated

''It's very hard to get into.'' Maura simply said

''Oh, I got in.'' smiled Jane

''Why didn't you go? '' Maura asked

''I wanted to be a cop.''

''And what is the real reason?''

''My dad would spent everything to sent me there and I couldn't do that to him.'' _Well it was a truth, part of it anyway. 20 000 dollars for 4 years were nothing comparing to full costs but Rizzoli's business was bad at the time and Jane really lost her biggest motivation so she never brought it up._

''Did you ever tell him that?'' Maura asked

''No. It would break his heart'' said Jane taking a bite

''I wonder what will happen with Natalie.'' Maura stated

''Oh she's going back to school, I made little deal with the dean. We keep quiet about details and she goes back to school.''

''On University expense.''

''Yep.'' Jane smiled and Maura laughed

''So what will you tell Danielle's father?'' Maura questioned

''Only thing he needs to know is that his daughter loved him very much.''

''Oh Jane, that's...'' Maura started

''What?''

''That's really sweet.''

''Oh...gross...give me the wine!'' said Jane

''It is sweet.'' said Maura pouring them wine

''It's truth. Nothing sweet about it.''

''Jane, during this case, I couldn't help but wonder if I could have dealt with situation like this with my child.''

''I know, I was thinking the same thing. You want to protect them, but you never seem to do enough. She tried not to let down her dad and she got herself killed. And if I'd knew that as a parent, I'm not sure how I'd continue to live.'' Jane said deeply in thoughts

''So you do want to have kids?'' asked Maura

''Yes Maura, I want to have kids.'' Jane smiled

''Yeah, me too.'' Maura smiled

They were cleaning after dinner when suddenly pieces came together to Maura. Frankie's words, Korsak's words and Jane's

_'She had a plan she was working on for 9 months after she got back.'_

_'She came to me and asked for my help to becoming a cop 9 months after the case was closed.' _

_'I never saw her like that, like she lost the meaning. That was the nigh I taped her singing this, the night she said she'll become a cop.'_

_'My dad didn't had enough money...'_

''Why didn't you go on BCU? Tell me and tell me the truth, please.'' Maura pleaded looking at Jane's eyes

''Don't go there Maura, please.''

''Jane, please, answer me.'' Maura said with firm voice

''The day I found out I got a scholarship and that my dad only had to pay 5000 dollars a year was also a day I found out you were with Garrett. So I lost my motivation and then I remembered how selfish I was trying to go on college. My dad's business was slow that year, he had 5 mouths to feed and I wanted to go to college. So I went to Korsak and joined the force.''

''I'm sorry, it's my fault...''

''No! Don't even say it. It wasn't your fault, it was a combination of a destiny and luck. And look at it like this- we're here now. I have you here.'' Jane smiled and kissed Maura

''I love you Jane.''

''I love you too Maura.''

''C'mon you must be tired you've been up for 36 's go to bed.''

''Well, I agree on going to bed, but I don't think I'm that tired.'' grinned Jane

''Oh, well then we must help you with that.'' smiled Maura and pulled Jane towards bedroom

That night for the first time Jane dreamt about family. She dreamt about Maura by her side and two Rizzoli-Isles running around the house.


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is new chapter :) I hope you'll like it. Tnx for subscribing and comments. :)_

* * *

''Let's go running.'' Maura smiled

''Do we have to?'' Jane looked up from her breakfast

''Yes. We need to stay in shape Jane. Little run before work. And we have to be at work at 10 am, so we have time.'' Maura smiled and went to Jane's bedroom

20 minutes later they were in park just a block from Jane's building.

''Do you believe in love at first sight?'' Jane asked stretching her legs against the bench and looking at some man and woman who were few feet's apart

''Amediate attraction is pure narcissism.'' Maura commented looking at the them too

''Well, I don't agree.'' Jane said frowning ''Look, they're talking about his t-shirt.''

''It's quite effort to try and attract the mate.'' Maura commented

''Excuse me? Does that mean that you wouldn't do any effort to attract me?'' Jane asked with obvious fake surprise look

''I do not need to try to do that. You're already mine and besides the only thing I need to do to get your attention is to look at you in certain way or to sway my hips little more.'' smirked Maura

''That is not true. And you know what- that'' Jane pointed at man and woman ''is the beginning of true love.''

''Honey, people are attracted to people who are attracted to them.'' said Maura

In next moment some man runs to man talking with woman and kisses him. Maura starts to laugh at Jane pointing at her

''Well that goes that theory.'' Jane said weakly

''So are those long legs prepared for our run?'' Maura asked smiling

''Yep they are.'' Jane smirked and then their phones rang

''I guess our run is off.'' Maura said as she picked her phone up.

* * *

Half an hour latter Maura and Jane arrived at the scene of the crime. Body was found in the sea and was now laying at the mole. Maura went to examine body as Jane went to talk to officer

''I couldn't find ID'' commented officer

''We won't need an ID.'' commented Maura and Jane just looked at her with shocked expression

''Maura you know him?'' asked Jane putting her hand on Maura's shoulder. Maura nodded and Jane added ''Oh my God, I'm so sorry.''

''It's Adam Fairfield.'' said Maura. Jane looked at the body ''He's Garrett's brother.'' Maura added. Jane nodded

''Look at the back of the head.''said Jane

''Yeah, happens with drowning, most likely by getting struck against the rocks.'' Maura commented seeing the traces of blood behind Adam's head

''Do you to want go with me when I notify the family?'' Jane asked _Please say no_

''No, but I will. I owe them that.''

Jane just nodded and decided to drop Maura at her place and go at her apartment and get change too.

2 hours later Jane, Maura and Frost pulled over at Fairfield's driveway. After going through the house Jane felt the same feeling she had almost 13 years ago when she walked into Maura's house. The feeling that clearly said 'you do not belong here.' Maura walked towards man- Sumner, Adam's and Garrett's brother, and he met her with Jocelyn- Adam's wife.

''I'm very sorry for your loss.'' Maura said

''At least he died doing what he loved the most.''Jocelyn commented

''And what was that?'' asked Jane

''Sailing.'' answered Sumner and added ''I can't believe he drowned.''

''We can't be sure that that happened. We're going to need a description of the boat.'' said Jane and told to Frost ''We should notify the Coast guard.''

''Who are you?'' asked Jocelyn

''Jane, can this wait?'' asked Maura. Jane looked surprised and answered ''No.''

''I'm detective Rizzoli, this is detective Frost, Boston homicide.'' Jane said to Jocelyn and Sumner

''Homicide? Why?'' asked Jocelyn

''We look into all unintended deaths.'' Frost said

''When was the last time you saw your husband?'' Jane asked

''They are just being thorough .'' Maura added

''Last night, he left very early.''

''Do you know if he was wearing a life jacket?''Jane asked

''No, he never did. He had learnt how to sail before he learnt how to ride a bike.''

''Maura..'' said the male voice behind them

They all turned around. Jane could recognise him everywhere. He looked older but still he was tall and had dark brown hair with athletic body. Maura walked towards him and hugged him, Jane wanted to kill him seeing how he looked at her girlfriend. But before she could do that a short man approached them

''Detectives'' he greeted ''I'm Robert Coldbern, legal council for Fairfield's family. Thank you for coming this quickly. The family would like to cooperate in any way they can.'' said the man and started to lead them in directions of the hall ''You sent me all your questions in writing and I'll respond in 24 hours.''

''That's not really how we operate.'' Jane said

''Well I am sure you can understand how the family is...'' started short man

''Excuse me.'' said Jane and went to Maura

''Maura?'' said Jane and Maura looked to her ''This must be Garrett.''

''I'm sorry Mr. Fairfield, I was just explaining to the detectives...'' short man said again

''That it's critical we get the statement as quickly as possible, isn't that right Maura?'' Jane cut in

''Well I'm sure that the family will be more then happy to answer all your questions when they're ready. I don't even have the cause of death, we should just give them their space.'' Maura said

Jane looked at her, then at Garrett and then nodded.

''Well then if you think that's the best course of action, very well. Just don't bitch around after asking why we can't find the murderer.'' Jane said turning around and left along with Frost

* * *

3 hours later Jane had 6 unanswered calls from Maura and then she finally decided to go to the Morgue. She was angry, no she was furious. Her girlfriend was doing autopsy on Adam in the morgue. She walked in and tried to be calm but she knew she wouldn't be able to pull it through without major fight.

''Why are you doing an autopsy on Sunday? Don't you have kundalini,pilau,rigoo yoga classes?'' asked Jane. Maura jumped at sudden voice behind her and turn towards Jane

''Kundalini is secret energy work, pilau is a rice dish and I'm pretty sure you made up that last word.'' said Maura examining the body

''I'm sorry I'm not as educated as you and your deluxe for the support with them by the way.'' said Jane bitterly

''Their brother had just died, I'm sorry I couldn't stand and watch you bagger that family.'' Maura said also angry

''Bagger? Is that how you describe how I do my job? And since when do you rush the science?'' asked Jane

''I'm not rushing anything.'' Maura defended

''No? You're scrambling to finish the autopsy.'' Jane said

''The Governor called and he wants reports right away.''

''Of course he did. Did you had a nice chat, maybe tonight you can attend the opera with some senators and afterwords go out and smoke big rolled up bills of hundreds.'' Jane said angry

''This people are not the enemy Jane.'' Maura tried to say calmly

''Neither was Columbus, tell that to Native Americans he killed with smallpox.''

''The Fairfields had help built the city Jane.'' Maura said with her voice raised slightly

''My grandpa was an iron worker. He helped to built the city.'' said Jane with her voice raised a little too

''Okay, so, what are we arguing about here? The history? About your anger towards my friends? Or about Garrett?''

''This is about work. I never saw you hugging suspects before.''

''We don't even know what happened here. If this was accidental drowning, there are no suspects.''

''So you're hoping it's an accident?'' Jane asked

''Are you hoping it was a murder?'' Maura retored

''I'm doing my job like I always do. Why don't you do yours?''

''I am and as a medical examiner it is my job to determine the cause of death. So I'll tell you whether there is a case here or not.'' Maura said dismissively

''Well, maybe I'll just figure for myself.'' said Jane and turned to leave

''Jane...what is wrong with you?'' Maura asked

'' I thought about this like million times already. We're so different, different background and friends. Not to mention our families, my mom silently told me not to get involve with someone of your class 12 years ago, before I went to your family. And your mom is the reason we haven't seen each other for 12 years. But then I thought, she's not like that, we could change this. We'll be good together and make compromises that would allow us to stay together with obstacles that are bound to show on the way. And here we are and you do this to me.'' Jane said and left

''Jane...'' Maura tried but Jane didn't stop

* * *

Few hours later Korsak was in the morgue talking about the autopsy with Maura.

''Doc, why am I here? And I mean really, not crap about sailing. And remember, I've been cop for very long time, I know when somebody lies to me.''

''Jane and I got in the fight.'' Maura said

''Oh boy..''Korasak said

''She thinks I'm being subjective because I'm acquaintance with the family.''

''Acquaintance? I heard it was little more then that.''

''It was.'' Maura admitted

''That's not it. Doc, you know that Jane didn't grow up like you. When you grow up in neighbourhood like me or Jane then you know you don't have a lot. But what you have is the word, when you give your word to someone then that person have everything you can offer. It's like that down here. And more because you are her girlfriend and she loves you more then she loved anybody.'' Korsak finished

''Well then, I must do something to make this right.'' Maura muttered

* * *

And then Jane decided to do something out of pure anger. She bought Maura a chocolate with gold flex in it.

''It has 24 carat gold flex in it.'' Jane said as she put the chocolate on the table next to Maura while Maura was busy with scaling the livers of the victim

''Are you making fun of me?''

''No, I thought it would be fun to try.'' Jane said and then after Maura just looked at her added ''Can you make some tests on this?'' Jane asked giving Maura the bottle with red juice?

''What case?'' Maura asked confused

''Is Jane's mother poisoning the neighbourhood?''

''Ouou. Not good.'' Maura said as she looked at the bottle. Korsak entered the morgue

''So are you going to try it?''Jane asked Maura and then looked at Korsak ''Why are you so dressed up?''

''Is this an apology?'' asked Maura smiling

''For what?'' Jane asked dead serious

''Oh boy.'' Korsak said and turned to leave

''Aaaa, no.'' Korsak stopped ''You ask her.'' Jane commanded Korsak

''Jane thought maybe Garrett would tell you the name of Adam's mistress.'' Korsak said

''So this is a bribe.'' Maura turned to Jane and then walked to Korsak ''Tell Jane that if she thinks that chocolate will make me use personal relationship with Garrett Fairfield she doesn't know me very well.''

''Tell Maura...'' Korsaks phone rang and he said ''I gotta take this'' and he flied the room

''You looked really at home in that world. And with him.'' Jane said

''It's where I'm from Jane. And that is a place I didn't choose to stay in.'' Maura said

''But what are you doing down here slumming with us?'' Jane asked showing around herself to prove her point (they were after all in basement)

''The same as you. I'm catching bad guys.'' Maura said

''I need this job'' that was a big lie ''You don't.'' well that was true

''Look, I want my life to have meaning and purpose, the same as you.''

''It sounds good Maura, but you know what? I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm not sure on which side you're on'' Jane said and walked away

''What side? Of justice or a crime? That side?'' Maura

''No Maur, I don't give a shit about that. I mean I do, but... I'm not sure are you on my side or Garretts.'' and with that Jane left

* * *

After this hell of a day and fighting with Maura today and yesterday the last thing Jane wanted was to make a short stop at her parents home. But her mom called her and said it was important. And of course it was all but important.

''I can't believe you drag me all the way across the town while I'm working for this.'' Jane said pointing at her mothers dish

''I need to know if recipe is alright.'' Jane just growled at her mom.

''What's up with you anyway? Trouble in paradise?'' Angela asked

''Yes.''

''Want to tell me about it?'' Angela asked. Jane didn't want to, but saw advantage as a stress reliever. After she told her mother what happened Angela asked

''Aren't you just being a little hypocrite?''

''How is that possible?'' Jane asked angry

''You weren't born with money, but you sure have it now.'' Angela said

''Mom, that's different. I haven't touched that money.''

''No, you have invested it and tripled it.''

''But I haven't spent it.''

''Jane, the cause of death isn't clear so maybe you should wait until they find a boat and then starting to ask questions.'' Angela said and Jane knew she was right

''Maybe I went little over board. I'm not sure she'll be able to forgive me. The chocolate thing was very low blow.''

''I'm sure everything will work out.''

* * *

Maura decided to visit Garrett. She was mad as hell at Jane and at one point she thought of calling quits with her. And then she remembered everything, how they were separated and how much that had hurt them both, and how they fight to stay together both times.

Garrett agreed on giving Maura the name of his brothers mistress.

''You're not married?'' Garrett asked as he took her left hand

''No.'' Maura answered ''How about you, anyone special in your life?''

''No, nothing serious for a while now.''

''How long?'' Maura asked

''Since college.'' Garrett said and seeing the news had been surprise he added ''Hey, you promised me coffee.''

Garrett was out buying coffee and Maura was thinking in the car. Garrett was a nice man, gentile and kind. Jane was bad tempered, protective and territorial. Garrett was safe, Jane was a god damn roller coaster. But Jane had big heart, she was smart and she made her feel like most important person in the world. She would hold her and Maura would feel like nothing in this world can hurt her. Maura called Jane and told her the name.

Garrett came back and leaned to kiss her. She knew she shouldn't but she let him do it. And the kiss was confirmation, he was no Jane. Jane's kiss would make that butterfly feeling in her stomach, it would linger through her lips to rest of her body. His didn't do anything.

''Were should we go?'' Garrett asked

''Maybe to park, it's just the block away.''

_10 minutes later_

''So Maura, what is new in your life? You're not married...''Garrett started

''Yet.'' Maura said

''Yet? So looking for commitment hm...Hey Maura that woman detective with you, do I know her? She seems so familiar.''

''I think I gave you wrong impression Garrett. I'm not looking for commitment, I'm already committed to someone.''

''Oh...well that hurts. You finally got over Jane. But not with me.'' Garrett said now stopping

''I didn't get over her, I'm with her. The detective who was with me was Jane, that's why she looked so familiar.''

''But she's dead.''

''Well due to some complications it has been declared that she's dead. However that was not the truth.''

''She'll never be able to give you the things I can. ''

''I don't need anything but her Garrett. Yes she can drive me on the wall but she's what I want Garrett. Forever.''

''Up the wall Maura.'' Garrett smiled ''Well if that is how you feel why did you kissed me?''

''To confirm.''

''Ahh, well do you need ride back?''

''No, thank you. I have to meet my grandma and the cafe is down the street.'' Maura smiled

''Good bye Maura. I still will love you, you know?'' Garrett whispered, kissed her cheek and left

Maura found herself in the cafe after short walk. Her grandma was already there, that woman was so predictable

''Hello Grandma.'' Maura greeted

''Oh my God, what are you doing here sweety?'' asked Catherine getting up and hugging her granddaughter

''I needed to talk to you and I knew you'd be here.''

''Okay sweety, c'mon sit here and tell me everything.''

After telling her everything and crying a little Maura felt like the weight of the world was taken of her shoulder.

''Sweety, listen to your old grandma. She isn't the same girl she was 12 years ago. She grew up and she was through lot of things on her life as you say. And you love her more then anything, right?''

''I do and she haven't change that much, she evolved in beautiful young woman I never want to leave.''

''Well then my dear, don't leave her. Work with her, compromise. You never wanted to be on every expensive and important dinner anyway, so now you go on the ones you must go. You have everything Maura and don't let some snobby comment stand in a way of that. And let Jane know you are on her side not on the side of society.''

* * *

They found the yacht and Maura confirmed it was homicide after all. Jane was in the lab with Maura and they were talking about the case. Both of them felt bad for what they did but they were both very pigheaded and they were quiet until Jane asked

''Wanna get a drink?''

''Will it have gold flex in it?'' Maura asked with a smile

''No.'' Jane said smiling

* * *

''The Cabernet here is chockey.'' said Maura

''Have a bear, it's cold and taste good.''

''I don't drink bear.''

''Yeah I know. Just thought to give it a try.''

''Jane I need to tell you something.''

''Okay...'' said Jane closing the file in front of her

''I was with Garrett this afternoon. We went to grab a coffee and to walk in the park.'' Maura said

''Yeah I figured as much when you called and told me the name.'' Jane said starting to look sad

''He kissed me and I didn't stop him. Before I was pondering about you and me and him and me, so I let him. I need a confirmation.'' Maura said

''What kind of confirmation?'' Jane asked with brokenhearted expression

''That I love you more then anything and that even though he's nice and safe he would never be you.''

''I'm sorry for being an ass.'' said Jane with small smile, but it was visible that what Maura said made her day

''And I'm sorry for not standing on your side immediately.'' Maura said and squeezed Jane's hand on the table

''Well I guess we have a lot of things to learn.'' Jane stated

''I'm happy to learn it with you.'' Maura smiled

''Jane I was invited to a dinner with Fairfields. You know memorial for Adam and I want you to come with me, that is the best shoot you'll get in getting close to them.''

''I have to wear a dress, don't I?''

''Yep.''

2 hours later they were indeed in Fairfields house.

''Maura, stand here. I have a wedgie.''

''Oh God..'' Maura growled

After they took little champagne they were greeted by Garrett. Maura was really afraid of this

''Hello ladies, you look beautiful.''

''Thank you Garrett, you remember Jane.''

''I do, I'm afraid. Please join us.''

Yes Jane did embarrassed Maura, but they found out for Sumner and Jocelyn had an affair and a alibi for the day of the murder.

And then the evidence pointed to Garrett. Maura was upset and Jane followed her to the morgue. Maura started saying how she should have seen it and all that and started talking about syndromes and Jane was lost until Maura said

''He's not a Fairlfield. Adam's a half brother, that's why Garrett could kill him.''

''Maybe he didn't...''

''He killed him and I know with what.'' Maura cut in

* * *

They went to Fairfields house and arrested Garrett. On the way to the police car Garrett told Jane

''You really have to take everything from me?''

''I never took anything Garrett, you done all this by yourself.''

30 minutes later girls were at the Dirty robber. Jane brought herself and Maura two champagne glasses with what looked like champagne.

''I'm not in the mood for champagne.''

''Good, this is bear.'' said Jane

''Can we at least drink it from the bottle?''

''That we can.'' Jane smiled

* * *

_So was it good? Please R&R _


	21. Chapter 21

_Well here we go with another chapter :) Thanks for your reviews :* You're the best_

* * *

_Why did I get myself into this? Yoga is not a sport or anything fun. But here I am stretching my legs to the limits. How does she do that? Just one pout or pleading look and I'm done. I'm supposed to be tough and here she is turning me to mush with one smile. And that guy is here again improving her position and all I want to do is pull my gun out of my bag and shoot him, but Maura sends me that 'behave' look and I behave. God I'm pathetic._

Jane's musing were stopped when her cell went off. She apologised and gave Maura 'we have to go-now!' look_. _Maura bowed to yoga teacher and hurried out of the room and followed Jane to Jane's car.

''I don't like him.'' Jane said as the drove towards the crime scene.

''Who?'' Maura asked confused

''That yoga teacher, he's way too friendly and touchy. I don't like it.'' answered Jane

''Jane you have nothing to worry about and honestly I think that he's gay. I mean he's very good friend with Jorge.'' Maura shrugged

''You think they're gay? Well they could be, they're always coming and leaving together.''

''See, and I don't care if George Clooney was there asking me to marry him, I'd rather go home with you.'' smiled Maura

''You'd rather marry me, then Clooney?'' Jane asked_ 'Please say yes'_

''Yes Jane, I'd rather marry you then Clooney anyday. C'mon, we have job to do.'' Maura smiled, got out of the car and joined Frost

_She would marry me. Thank God._

* * *

After questioning victim's wife, Jane made her way to Korsak's table.

''I need to talk to you.'' Jane said

''Okay, just let me watch this first.'' said Korsak pointing at puppies on his screen

''Not okay, I need to talk to you. Now Korsak.'' Jane said through gritted teeth

''I'm going, geez.''Korsak said and followed Jane in the hallway

''Look, you know that me and Maura are...''Jane gestured with her hand

''Togather? Yes I do know that Jane. Stop acting like 5 year old, you can say the words out loud.'' Korsak said

''Fine! I just...God... I wanttoaskMauratomarryme andIneedaringtodoso. '' Jane said out of breath

''What? Did you just uttered whole sentence in one second?'' Korsak asked confused

''God!''said Jane pulling Korsak towards the wall so they couldn't be heard ''I want to propose Maura''

''Wow Jane, that is great.'' said Korsak smiling genuinely

''But I need a ring. And I need you to help me with that.''

''Okay, but honestly you should ask Frost to come with us too. He knows more about this fancy things more then me.'' Korsak said

''You've been married 5 times Korsak!'' Korsak gave her a look ''Yeah, I get it. You suck at marriage things.'' Jane sighed

''Hey! I don't suck at them. I'm just not very good.'' it was time for Jane to give Korsak the look

''I have to go down to the morgue, I'll see you soon.'' Jane said

Jane walked in the morgue while Maura was finishing autopsy. They discussed the case and then it came like a boom

''I'm not going on a double date with that touchy yoga teacher and Jorge.'' Jane said

''Why not?''

''Because I don't want to go out. I want to go home, watch a movie and go to bed. ''

''Don't be such a party ass.'' Maura said

''Party pooper. Not ass...'' Jane said

''I don't see the difference.''Maura stated

''Of course you don't, but Maura I really don't want to go.'' whined Jane

''I'll put it this way- if you don't go out with me tonight I'll be sad. And then I'll be angry and then you won't get any for a month.'' Maura said

''What? A month? You're blackmailing me with sex?'' asked Jane

''I am not blackmailing you! I'm just stating that there is the connection between my emotions and between my emotions and body respond.'' Maura said serious

''So you're blackmailing me with sex.'' stated Jane

''Pretty much, yes. I've ran out of options.'' Maura smiled sheeplesy

''I'll have to wear something pretty?'' Jane asked

''If you mean lady like, yes.'' Maura smiled

''Fine. I'll see you later.'' Jane said ''I have a club I must go in.''

* * *

After talking with club owner, very flirting club owner she went back to station. There she had to talk to a moron about his group which wanted to clean whole planet of gay people. Even though he assured her that he did not killed their victim and he did gave all names of the people inside the group, Jane didn't like him.

And cherry on the top the double date was tonight. Maura picked her up at 7 pm and ware they in for a surprise when they met boys in front of the restaurant.

Jorge kissed Jane's cheek and yoga guy Maura's and lead them towards their table. Jane looked at Maura and saw the same look that was in her eyes- aren't they gay? Fuck, Jane felt sorry for the guys so when they got to the table she sat next to Jorge and Maura next to the yoga guy. Few looks between them and they knew what to do- do not let them touch, play along and get the hell out of it. Their dinner was pretty much like that and only dangerous moment was when yoga guy kissed Maura on the cheek, but Jane was civil enough not to jump and kill the guy. After the dinner Maura and Jane went to Jane's place and Maura sensed that Jane will snap as soon as they are in the apartment.

''You were right, I had so much fun.''Jane replayed sarcastically

''I know, I know. I really toughed they were gay.'' Maura said feeling bad

''Maura sweetheart, for the future, if we're gonna go on a double date we're gonna go with people we know.'' Jane said and yes she would rub it in if it was anybody else but Maura, but since Maura screw up and was feeling bad Jane did not want to say anything that would make smaller woman worse.

''I can agree on that.'' Maura smiled feeling better

''C'mon, I'm tired. Let's go to bed.'' Jane added

* * *

Case was getting annoying- the insulin pump was clean, the victims wife had a solid alibi and on top of that Jorge didn't want to leave Jane alone. She blamed Maura for this, but she knew that smaller woman felt bad about it so she kept quiet. She asked only that Maura come up with solution for this problem. And since Jorge's calls haven't stopped Jane figured out that Maura haven't found the solution for this yet. Maura on other hand wanted to walk up to Jorge and slap him, but she had her reputation and she wasn't sure how would Jane react if she said anything about their relationship. Jane never walked in her parents house with Maura and said to them 'This is my girlfriend.', but then again Maura spent a lot of time in Rizzoli household. Maura was lost because of all those opposite meanings. Maura wanted to have more of Jane in her life, they were dating for almost 7 months but she wasn't sure how to ask Jane if she wanted the same. She had hoped that Jane would make a move soon.

_On other side of the city_

''Where the hell were you?'' asked angry Jane Rizzoli ''And what the hell you are doing here?''

3 man in front of her stood frozen

''We were collecting evidence, that's why we're late.'' Frost said ''And what are we doing here?''

''We're going to help Jane find a ring.''Korsak said ''And I don't know what he's doing here.''

''When I asked where they were going, they said help Jane. So I wanted to help you too.'' Frankie said ''So buying ring for Maura?'' he grinned

''A ring for Maura? You're together?'' asked Frost and got 3 set of eyes looking at him in saying- 'are you really that blind?'

''Right, let's go, but if anyone and I do mean _anyone_'' said Jane looking at Frankie '' says anything to Maura, I'll personally make his life hell.'' All three man swallowed hard and nodded.

* * *

''I still say that one.'' Korsak said pointing at big golden diamond ring

''No, no. Maura is classy lady and she would want something like this.'' said Frost taking silver diamond ring is his hand

''Why won't she take both and let Maura choose.'' said Frankie and the new argument started as Jane and kind old salesman watched them

''Why did you bring them along anyway?'' asked man behind the counter

''Well he was married 5 times, he should have some level of expiriance'' said Jane pointing at Korsak ''he knows his way around the people of higher class,'' Jane pointed at Frost ''and that is my little brother and I haven't invited him, but since he's already here there is no point at shooing him out.''

''Poor woman.'' said man and offered her with chocolate and Jane took a piece ''I was also very nervous when I asked my wife to marry me. Everything will be alright I assure you.''

''You're crazy! Maura would never wear anything like it on her finger. The woman is other name for class Korsak!'' Frost yelled

''I think this will take a while.'' Jane said to man with apologetic look

* * *

Maura called her in because of evidence report. They were on their way in the lab.

''Where were you anyway?'' asked Maura

''I was looking for something with Korsak and Frost.'' Jane answered

''What did you look for?''

''A motive for the murder.''

''Did you found what you were looking for?'' Maura asked smiling

''Not yet, but we're getting there.''

''So why are we going in the lab if I still have to finish questioning that bouncer?'' Jane asked

''Frost can do that and I extracted murder's DNA from the murder weapon. It's a female DNA'' said Maura

''We already know that, woman killed her and then the male accomplice raped her.''

''Not really, the wounds were consisted with non biological phallus shaped object.''

''A dildo?''

''Yes, I believe that is popular term for it.'' smiled Maura ''Did you know that 28 000 years old phallus was recently found in German cave? The ice age man had created sparks with it.''

''Yeah, ice age women too, I bet.'' Jane grinned

* * *

''This has to stop.'' said Jane as she spotted the basket full of chocolates on her table

''Give it some time, I'm sure he'll stop.'' Maura said

''I just want him to stop calling.''

''Well then talk with him and let him see all sides of you and I'm sure he'll stop calling.'' Maura said looking like she's deep in her thought

''Excuse me?'' Jane asked

''I just heard what that sounded like and what I wanted to say was- that we all have our bad sides and yours are...little...handful.''

''Well then why do you put up with me?'' asked Jane fully aware that there are only Korsak and Frost in the office. Maura looked around and said

''I don't think we should talk here.''

''Why not? They know we are together, did you think I'd keep it hidden?'' Jane asked

''Well honestly, I thought you didn't want them to know because...''Maura started

''Because of what?'' asked Jane wanting to know

''Well Jane, let's be honest I'm not really socially adapted for people who work outside of doctor profession and I would understand if you kept quiet about us because of it.''

''You think I'd be able to be ashamed of you?'' Jane asked

''I'm not saying it's anything bad, it wouldn't be the first time really.'' And then it hit Jane, she remembered Maura's mother and how she never let her speak a lot. Jane took Maura's hands in hers and said

''I'm not your mother or your father. Nor I'm Garrett and Maura I would never ever be ashamed of you. Ever. You're smart, funny and good hearted girl and I'd be a nut job if I'd be ashamed of you.''

Maura smiled at Jane and said: ''Thank you. And I do not put up with anything. I love you, which means whole of you, bad side and got it?''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Jane joked and Maura playfully slapped her arm

* * *

Maura was paged by Frost and Korsak and all three of them filed out Jane's dating profile in need of catching a murderer.

Jane was driving to jewelry store when her mother called

_''You're going to propose and you don't tell your mother anything?''_

''Hello mom. I see Frankie is keeping you updated.''

_''Thank God someone is. Frankie said you weren't able to pick out the ring.''_

''I swear I'll kill him. Yes mother I haven't decided what ring I'll buy yet. I'm on my way to the store as we speak.''

_''Do you need help?''_

''No mom. I'm good thanks. I'll see ya soon.''

_''You better! I want to see that ring.''_

''Bye mom.''

_''Bye sweety.''_

Jane decided to sit in a park opposite of the Jewelry store and think what would Maura like to wear on her finger.

''Hello.'' Jane's head snapped up and saw a man in his 50's with kind eyes

''Hello, sir. How can I help you?'' police side started to show

''Nothing much, I just wondered if I could sit here with you.''

''Yeah sure. Not a problem.''

''You look like you're in some heavy problem. I hope you'll figure it out.''

''Thank you, I hope as well.''

After few minutes of silence Jane decided to ask

''Are you by any chance married?'' asked Jane

''I was married, she was the love of my life. I lost her because of some unfortunate events.''

''I'm very sorry.'' Jane said

''Why do you want to know?'' asked the man. Jane could see wisdom, kindness, but also danger in his eyes.

''I want to propose my girlfriend. But I'm not sure if I'm good enough for her and I do not know which ring to buy.''

''Well dig a little bit and show her that you care. Make her realise that you know her.''

''Yeah, I understand what you're saying. Thank you sir, that was what I needed. Goodbye sir.'' said Jane and left

''Goodbye Jane. I know you're worthy of my daughter.''

* * *

''Hello again Miss.'' said man behind the counter

''Hello, I know what I need. But it'll be unique so we'll need a computer simulations or somebody who knows how to draw.'' Jane smiled

''I have somebody for that, Jack come here.'' said the man and the boy from the back rooms showed up

* * *

Jane came to her apartment with satisfied grin on her face

''Hello beautiful.'' Jane greeted Maura

''Well you're in a good mood.'' Maura smiled as she turned around now facing Jane

''That I am.''

''Can I know why?''

''It's a surprise.'' Jane grinned as she kissed Maura

''When I'll get to see that surprise?''

''Very soon.''

''Okay, so I've made dinner.''

''Which smells delicious.''

''Thank you.''

_30 minutes later_

''You put my picture and profile on a gay dating web site?''

''Jane that is your best shot at this case. We get the DNA and catch the killer.''

''No it's our best shot. You're going.''

''No.'' Maura said

''Ohh yes you are.I don't have the time to train some female officer how to collect evidence.''

''You're right and besides I need to keep an eye on what's mine.''Maura winked

''Uhhhh, possessive.''Jane grinned

After checking few mails the couple began to talk and Maura said

''You know you are my soul mate Jane. I strongly believe so, because if I'd meet a woman or a man with your characteristics I'd never look at them. Too much of a risk to be brokenhearted. But I can't live without you, like you're my oxygen or something.''

''I'm glad you're in love with me because I've always been in love with you. And I agree, any male or female version of you would never be able to get to my heart like you have.''

* * *

''Hello?'' Jane answered the phone_  
_

_''Miss Rizzoli?''_

''Yes?''

_''This is Jack from Hures and sons- your order is done.''_

''Really? Wow, only 2 days. You're fast. I'll be there in a hour to collect it.''

_''In that case I'll see you soon Miss Rizzoli.''_

Jane grinned as cheshire cat when she hung up.

''Why are you so happy?'' asked Frankie

''My order is done. So now, I can propose to Maura.''

''Nice sis. But you know what? I think you should call mom and tell her that. She really felt left behind when I've told her we went on ring hunt.''

''Oh, alright.''

As she got in her car Jane took her cell and dial her mom

''Hey mom''

_''Hey sweety.''_

''Mom are you free for a ride? It'll only take an hour or so.''

_''You know I am.''_

''Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes.''

True to her words Jane picked her mom up 15 minutes later. During 25 minute drive Angela had managed to annoy Jane beyond the words.

''Well tell me where we're going anyway.''

''You wanted to see the rings and you wanted to be a part of my life. That's why you're here and we're going to pick up rings.'' Jane said

''I can't wait to see them. Did you buy her diamond ring?'' Angela asked

''No, no I didn't.''

They walked in the shop.

''Good day Miss Rizzoli.''

''Good day William. This is my mother Angela.''

''Pleasure to meet you ma'am.'' said William as he offer his hand

''Nice to meet you too.'' Angela took his hand

''Jack, please get order here.''

Jack walked in with small jewelry box and bigger one.

''Here you go Miss Rizzoli.''

Jane opened the bigger box to reveal beautiful necklace. It was unusually form for Angela so she asked ''It's beautiful, but what is it?''

''That's the shape of North star ma'am. This was made by white gold and black diamond.''

''But don't diamonds have more...well...sides?'' asked Angela

''Well, that's what makes this necklace very special. It's made of very big diamond, specially cut diamond. That's why is so expensive.'' William said

''And the rings mom.'' said Jane opening the box and smiling

''Wow and these are made of what?''

''Those rings are made of 100% pure titanium, which is very rare by it self cause we make the rings that usually have only 60 % of Titanium. So, after we made 100% titanium rings we embossed them and in those carves we put white gold. And the curves were made by Miss Rizzoli's design.''

''They are beautiful. I mean it, you really put big afford into this.'' Angela said

''Yeah I did. Well Maura deserve the best. William you did splendid job, thank you very much. Can you please get the bill?''

''Not a problem.'' old man said, opened the drawer and pulled out the paper. ''Here you go.''

''Okay, thank you.'' said Jane as she looked at the bill and pulled out her wallet. ''Here you go'' Jane said and gave her card to William

''15 000$?'' Angela yelled

''Mom! Leave it.''

''This is your card'' William said giving Jane a card ''and this is your bag, bill is inside.''

''Thank you very much William. I'll be seeing you.''

''I hope so Miss Rizzoli.''

On drive back Angela whined

''Why did you give 15 000$ for rings and necklace?''

''Because I wanted to do so.''

''Just because you have the money doesn't mean you need to show off.''

''I'm not showing off, I'm buying something I want. That's it, mom it's my money. Let me spend it, the way I want to.''

* * *

''Rizzoli'' Jane answered the phone

'_'Hey, tomorrow you have dates at Merch. You coming in today?''_ Frost asked

''No, I've told Korsak already that I'm out today.''

_''Okay, have fun.''_

Jane dial Maura

_''Where are you whole day Jane? I'm lonely''_

''Well hello to you too sweety'' Jane chuckled ''Well I've been working on something and it involves you.''

''Really?'' asked Maura

''Yep, it's about that surprise I promised. Tonight I'll pick you up at 7 pm. Be ready.''

''Okay, but how should I dress?'

''Ussually Maura. It's nothing that special.'' Jane had lot of planing to do.

* * *

As promised Jane knocked on Maura's door in 8 pm. Maura wore beautiful black dress that left Jane breathless.

''You are beautiful Maura. The most beautiful lady in the world.''

''Well thank you Jane, you're looking very beautiful as well.'' Jane wore black slacks with black shirt

''Thank you. Shall we?''

They drove for 10 minutes when they stopped in front one of the buildings in the centre of Boston. They went in and in the elevator

''Jane where are we going?'' Maura asked

''You'll see Maur. Trust me.'' smiled Jane. They went out on the top floor and Jane took Maura's hand and lead her to the stairs that lead on the roof. Jane opened the door and went to the roof. Maura behind her. And then Maura looked up and gasped.

''Oh my God Jane. This is...beautiful..'' Roof was beautiful garden with roses, 2 Japanese cherry blossom, filled with small lanterns.

''Yeah well, this is for you and it has to be special.'' Jane smiled ''Let's go, the dinner is waiting.''

Jane lead them to the table. Dinner was delicious while they talked about lot of things. And then Jane took Maura's hand and they found themselves under the cherry tree.

''Maura, I wanted to ask you something.''

''You know you can ask me anything Jane.''

''I know sweety.'' smiled Jane ''Maura you made my life happy again. I have met you almost 13 years ago and for 13 years you never left my mind. My life without you had no meaning in my eyes. But you make me feel complete and loved. I can't imagine my life without you, I want to settle down with you and have the one thing I never thought about before you-family. So Maura Isles would you marry me?''

''Yes'' Maura said ''Yes, I will marry you.'' and kissed Jane

''Good.'' smiled Jane and pulled out the box with necklace ''It's not very traditional proposing gift, but I hope it'll do'' said Jane and handed the box to Maura

''Jane, you shouldn't have.'' Maura said and then opened the box ''Oh my God, this is beautiful. The most beautiful necklace I've seen.''

''Here, let me help you with that.'' Jane said and put necklace around Maura's neck

''Jane I love you so much. And I have confession- I wanted to ask you to move in with me, so now that I see you want to commit. Jane would you like to move in with me?'' asked Maura

''Yes Maur, I'd love that.'' Jane said and kissed Maura

* * *

The day was long for them and the night at Merch was even longer. Jane was exhausted when Maura and she came to Jane's place.

''How much have you earned on tips?'' Jane asked from the couch

''190$.'' Maura grinned coming in the living room with glass of wine

''190$ in 2 hours? You should think of changing your career.'' smiled Jane

''Ha ha.'' said Maura and smacked Jane's shoulder

''Every woman in there looked after you when you passed.''

''As much as they looked after you.''

''You know what I think Dr. Isles?''

''No, detective Rizzoli.''

''I think I should mark you.'' and with that Jane jumped on Maura and started to suck and bite lightly on Maura's neck

''Jane! You'll leave hickeys!''

''I leave much more, trust me.'' Jane grinned

''I'm doomed.''

* * *

They wrapped the case in two days, so the wife indeed killed her. Marriages, gay or straight, can be deadly.

''Don't kill me okay?'' said Jane as she loaded her car with boxes

''What? Why would I do that? What did you do?'' Maura asked

''Nothing, I didn't do anything. Just for the future.'' Jane smiled

''If you're referring on the case, I assure you that I would never do anything like that.'' Maura smiled ''Unless you piss me off.'' she added with playful grin letting Jane know that she's kidding.

''C'mon Jo! In the car.'' said Jane and little dog jumped on back seat.

''Did we take everything?'' asked Maura

''Yeah, that was the last box.'' Jane said getting in the car

''So when is Frankie moving in the flat?'' asked Maura getting in the car

''Tomorrow, he's happy to move away from mom and dad.'' Jane stated as she turned the engine one

''Let's go home.'' Maura smiled

* * *

That's it. Did you like it? Reviews please :*


	22. Chapter 22

_Here is the new chapter :D I'm very grateful for your comments, they keep me going. And I apologise for not publishing in a while, I was in London and I wasn't really in ability to write much. I will write next one much quicker :) _

* * *

Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have announced their wedding a month ago. Angela Rizzoli and Catherine York went crazy in preparations, they wanted big,white wedding. Frank Rizzoli, Alex Newton and Henry Isles have been avoiding their wife/girlfriend/mother-in-law. Jane and Maura hide from them also, two woman were killing each other in one moment and in the next one they were best friends.

''I really hate that they do that.'' Jane commented

''Me too. It's our wedding and they are making a playground out of it. Honestly I'm tired of it.'' agreed Maura. The couple had been watching TV on their couch.

''Well then, maybe we shouldn't do this.'' Jane said

''What?'' Maura asked moving away from her fiancee

''No, no! I didn't mean it like that. God woman, I just meant that we should plan this and organise everything and tell them.''Jane said

''They'll kill us. They want to do this for us.''

''Sweety, it's our wedding day, not theirs. I mean c'mon, we're talking about this wedding and having family of our own for a quite some time now. I know we made it officially only a month ago, but we've been on same page for a while now, don't you think?''

''I'm not sure Jane.'' Maura said standing up and walking to the window

''Think about it Maura, we could be married in a week. One week baby and they would stop calling and coming in here interrupting us in our...activities.'' grinned Jane as she walked behind Maura and put her arms around Maura's waist

''What did you had in mind?'' Maura smiled and turned away.

* * *

Thank goodness that week was slow. Jane and Maura made almost everything regarding the wedding. Maura was pleased with herself and in the same time was little sad in disappointing both her grandmother and Angela. But she decided to leave those thoughts to this weekend. There was only one thing Jane and Maura had to do- marathon. Jane of course didn't want to run, she hated running, but with few words and something involving kitchen counter Maura convinced her to join her in marathon.

They met at Dirty robber and everything was in order for a first mile and then of course-they found a body lying in the street. Some boy tried to help him and called for help over his radio, but as Maura and Jane turned him around and tried CPR they saw that man was dead. Jane decided to keep everything under the control and asked lieutenant of her PD to cover her ass in that. Maura was really pissed off, Jane was risking both their lives and everybody else's. But in the hell of the afternoon they managed to catch and finish their race, even though the race was over hours ago. Maura said it's stupid idea, running when there's no race, but Jane being Jane perused her into running till end. At the end they were greeted by Angela and Frank Sr. while Frankie was riding his police bike behind them watching over them.

''Mom I need to tell you something.'' said Jane as they were riding to Jane and Maura's place

''You two are breaking up!'' Angela squeaked

''No! No! We don't want to have big wedding. We planned our wedding and we will do it that way.'' Jane said

''What!''yelled Angela

''Mrs. Rizzoli...'' Maura started

''Don't want to talk about it.'' said Angela and looked through the window pouting

* * *

''Maura she'll get over it. And your grandmother knows already I'm sure.'' said Jane

Maura's response was cut off by door bell. She opened front door to be greeted by Catherine and Angela, very angry Catherine and Angela.

''Good day my little granddaughter, who I love as my own daughter and to who I always gave everything.'' said Catherine

''Hi grandma'' Maura said quietly

''Mom! What are you doing here?'' asked Jane who walked in hallway

''Well we came to you two. Now can we come in or you have planned us walking in through back door perhaps?'' Angela said

''Oh goody, sarcasm is already here. Lucky me, but do please come through back door. I like it much better that way.''

''Jane! Angela, grandma please come on in.'' Maura said

''I can't believe you did other plans for the wedding! I mean honestly, why?'' asked Catherine as they reached living room

''We just wanted to be simple wedding and you were making big plans...'' Maura started

''You don't think my granddaughter doesn't deserve big wedding?'' asked Catherine looking at Jane

''What? No! She deserves to get a chance at organising her own wedding. I'll do everything she asks of me and what she...no, what we both want is simple, tasteful ceremony not a circus.'' answered Jane

''Grandma, Angela at least look at our plans.'' Maura cut in ''And we'll make compromise if we'll have to.''

* * *

Angela and Catherine liked Jane and Maura's plans and apologised to them at least 100 times for making the scene. The group was currently on the plane to New York- both Jane and Maura wanted to get married there. Jane because of some tv show she had watched when she was 10 and Maura because New York was always the sign of a new chapter in her life.

Private garden was already set up when guests arrived. Wedding was small and private with their closest friends and family. Garden was all in white and dark blue, combination set well among blossoming trees and flowers. After exchanging their wows and rings, both girls went to change out of their dresses.

And the party was in full swing, people were dancing and laughing.

''She's hot, that Jane of yours.'' said voice behind Maura

''Angela'' she smiled ''I'm glad you could make it.'' said Maura and hugged her

''I get why I wasn't enough. I mean I didn't before but now, I really do. She makes you glow.'' said Angela smiling

''Well my dear, I have to congratulate you on your beautiful Michael. He's such a pretty little boy. And I told you so- I knew you'll end up with Bug guy in the end.'' Maura smiled

''Yeah, yeah. You and Bones are hilarious-always right. But honey I have to notice your affection to Michael and I'll just ask- Maura do you want to have kids?''

''I...no...I mean...yes. Jane and I haven't discussed it yet.''

''Well then you must, I mean if it's your wish then you really should let her know. She's crazy about you and I think the kid is in her plans somewhere.'' said Angela

''I'm not sure if I'm made to be a mom.'' admitted Maura

''Honey- look at Bones.'' Maura turned to see Bones ''She's having a kid and she is well...for not having a better word- exactly crazy ass scientist as you are.''

''You think I'll be okay?''

''I think you'll be awesome mom Maura.'' said Angela pulling her into the hug

Unknowing to the duo, Jane stood close and overheard the conversation.

* * *

Jane and Maura flew to Rome on their honeymoon and after week and half of sex, dinners, sightseeing, sex, drinks, sex and sex Jane decided to bring up the 'kids conversation'

''Maura?''

''Yeah honey?''

''I overheard your conversation with Angela on our wedding day.''

''Oh...I...look it is in nature of every living beings and Homo Sapiens are not excluded in wanting to make a...'' Jane silenced her with a kiss

''Maura, I want to have kids too.'' she said with smile

''Really?'' asked Maura with big smile on her face

''Yes, really.'' said Jane kissing her again

''Well, when would you like to have kids? I mean, in some cultures it is normal for wedding couples to have them right away, but in some...''

''How about soon? When we'll get to see and research on our options? We're not getting younger and I'd like to be able to catch my kid when he or she starts running around.''

''Jane, I'm not sure if that's even possible, but I think I love you even more then before.'' Maura said kissing Jane

* * *

I hope it was okay. Please R&R :**


	23. Chapter 23

_Here we go with new chapter, thank you so much for all your reviews :**_

* * *

Jane again started to have those nightmares and she couldn't shake them off. She would get up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and she would see that there's no one there. Hoyt was in jail and only person next to her was her beautiful wife. Maura always woke up when Jane had a nightmare and this night was no exception.

''Baby? You okay?'' Maura asked

''Yeah I'm fine, just you know...''

''Yeah I know. C'mon.'' Maura said as she turned around and spooned her wife ''He's in jail. Where he belongs. And he'll stay there.''

Jane fell asleep again and haven't had a nightmare, as always when she slept in Maura's arms.

* * *

''Hey Frankie, what's up?'' Jane asked as she spotted her brother at the reception of the police station

''Hey, nothing I'm tired as hell. Someone threw a flare in front of my doors, one of those signal things you find in a car. I swear if I find those kids! To leave...''

''Wait! What did you say?'' Jane asked

''The flare was left burning in front of my doors.'' Frankie said ''Why?''

''Nothing, I gotta go.'' said Jane and ran away

''Wait, Jane!'' but Jane was already gone.

* * *

Jane had a bad feeling after the dreams and after this mornings news, but now she felt even worse. Their victim was found on a park bench with his throat slit.

''Your lack of sleep is showing.'' Maura commented

''Thank you dear, you like nice too.'' replied Jane sarcastically

Frost came with victim's wallet and ID. And then Frankie came demanding to talk with her in private. Jane left Frost in charge and went with Frankie in Dirty robber.

''Okay, so what the hell happened this morning?'' Frankie started

''Nothing, I was just reminded on something. Is this really all you wanted to talk to?'' asked Jane

''No. I think mom is leaving dad.'' Frankie sighed

''Frankie, she's a grown woman, she can work if she wants to and she can leave dad if she wants to. I hope she won't, but that's not up to us.''

* * *

Jane was just on her way home when Maura called her.

''Hey babe.'' Jane said

''Jane where are you''' asked Maura

''On my way home, why?'' Jane asked confused

''There are two officer coming there, don't go anywhere without them.''

''Maura what's going on?''

''How far are you from the house?''

''It's just around the corner. Maura, tell me what's going on.'' Jane demanded

''There is a possibility that the killer is Hoyt. I'm on my way and Berry is also coming. Please don't go anywhere alone.'' Maura was met with silence ''Jane, promise me!''

''I...I promise.'' Jane stuttered

* * *

When Maura arrived home, she saw a police car across the street. Thank God nothing happened. She went in the house but was met with silence and she started scanning the place looking for Jane. She could feel something heavy around her heart, but the feeling was gone as she saw her wife sitting at the kitchen counter.

''Jane'' she breathed and pulled Jane into bone crushing hug.

''Hey babe, I'm fine. I'm fine, nothing happened.'' said Jane

''Thank God.''

''Are you alright?'' asked Jane

''Not really. I can't even think what I would do if something happens to you.''

''Nothing will happened to me. He's still in jail and this...well I'm not sure what this is, but he's no treat at the moment. C'mon now, tell me what you found out.''

Jane and Maura sat on their couch looking at the autopsy results and the folder about the victim. He and his wife were missing for few years and out of the blue he ended up dead on a bench.

''It's Hoyt. He's doing it from behind the bars.''

''Jane I never confirmed that it's him. There is no evidence...''

''It's him, I know.'' Jane slumped against the couch and covered her face with her hands. '' I didn't want to get you worried, but Frankie found lit flare in front of his doors.''

''Jane, why haven't you tell me? I'll call Frost and tell Frankie to take that flare to CSI unit. And you are going to bed.''

''No, I'll stay up.''

''Jane...''Maura started

''No. There isn't only me anymore. It's us, both of us and if something happens to you...''

''How about this? I'll wait up for Frost and then he'll take care of the rest.''

''Maura what will you do? Hit him with your purse?'' Jane smiled, but Maura pouted

''Show me how to handle a gun and I'll stay up. Give it here.''

''No, it's loaded.''

''Jane...''

''Maura you don't know how to shoot.'' Jane gently noticed

''Maximum capacity 15, trigger pull 2,5 kg, line of sight 153 mm...''Maura started

''Have you ever shot one?''

''Ummm...no.''

''No.'' Jane nodded

''I'm a fast learner, you know that Jane.''

''Okay.'' Jane said and emptied her gun. She should show Maura how to shoot, maybe one day she'll need it.

''Stand up.'' And Maura obliged immediately ''Here take the gun. Grip it with both hands. That's right and your posture...''

Jane stood behind Maura and gently guided her arms in right position for shooting. Maura had a potential.

''There you go. That's it, now give it back.'' Jane said and took the gun, loading it again.

''Here you go Maura, this time it's loaded. You've won, but I want you in bed when Frost gets here. Okay?''

''Yeah, I'll be up when he comes.'' Maura smiled taking the gun

''And baby, don't shoot Frost. I'm not in the mood of hiding a corpse.'' said Jane and kissed Maura

''Hey Jane?'' Maura called and Jane turned around ''Do I look badass?''

''Yeah baby, you look badass.'' smiled Jane

''Night babe, see you soon.'' Maura said

Frost came and after she made him coffee, Maura decided to go to bed, but she was stopped by Korsak. He came to see if Jane was fine, which turned into a fight between Frost and Korsak. And it ended by Maura smacking them over the head and making them shake hands. After that she went to bedroom and fell asleep next to her exhausted wife.

* * *

CSI unit hadn't found anything on the flare and agent Dean was sent by FBI to monitor the case. Maura was not happy to see him, she knew he had a thing for _her_ wife.

The trio found themselves in the morgue.

''We need to take that little control he has.'' said Maura

''You're right. I'll go talk to him.'' Jane said

''No, you won't.'' Maura said

''What? You're not telling me how to run my cases.''

''No, I am.'' said the voice from the door ''Rizzoli, Isles in my office now.'' said lieutenant

''You're off the case Rizzoli.'' he said

''What? No, I'm not.'' Jane said

''Yes, you are.'' Maura said

''Please stay out of this.'' Jane said to Maura and then she turned to lieutenant ''I can't be off this case, I know him the best.''

''You're a victim. You're a victim in front of the eyes of a law and you can not be on this case.''

''Oh that's bull...''

''Jane Angela Rizzoli!'' Maura yelled ''Listen here, you're acting like a child and that will stop this instant. Make your peace with it- you are his victim and you're by some luck still alive. And you better keep it that way! I haven't got married only to be a widow 2 months later. You're a victim in this case and you'll testify against him in 4 cases and therefore you can not be a lead on this case.'' Maura said

Just when Jane wanted to tell something Maura added ''And don't even try to do something stupid as 'that is my right' speech because if you do, you'll sleep on the couch for a week.'' Jane shut her mouth and Maura said ''That's what I tought'' and left the room

''Listen to your wife Rizzoli.''

* * *

Hoyt was brought to the station and Maura interrogated him. After all that Jane, Maura and agent Dean were looking at the tape of interrogation.

''He's telling the truth. He'll harm you as soon he'll get a chance.'' Maura said

''You think?'' Jane said ''What gave him away? That he tried twice already?'' Maura winced at the words. Jane saw that and immediately regretted her words. She gave a signal to agent Dean and he left the room.

''Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have say it like that, I'm just tired and angry and I took it on you.''

''I understand Jane, I do. I was just trying to help.''

''I know babe.'' Jane said and kissed Maura

''Do you think I'm like him?''

''What? Of course not. Why would you even think that?''

''Our backgrounds are similar, we were both neglected by our parents and we're both very efficient with scalpels.''

''Do you have a body farm somewhere in your back yard?'' Jane asked

''Of course not Jane. Don't be silly.''

''Well then, you're not the same. Maura you're objective and unemotional on the job, but he's always like that. He doesn't love anybody, he's a shell of a human being. You are everything but unemotional outside the work. You love, you cry, you enjoy the life.''

''Thanks Jane. I needed that.'' said Maura as she nested her head under Jane's chin

* * *

After finding a building where the couple was hold and Jane's little scene with Hoyt, Frankie dragged her sister to meet his new girlfriend. A girlfriend who, as they found out, was actually the other victim they were looking for. But she wasn't the victim, she helped Hoyt after he practically drove her mad. And at the end of the day, Jane found herself in her kitchen with her wife by her side. As they made dinner Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was- after three times Hoyt tried to kill her, she was still alive and she had the most beautiful wife on the whole planet.

''Jane, are you there?''

''Hm?''

''You zoned out on me, are you okay?''

''I'm fine my love, just thinking how lucky I am.'' Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura's waist ''Hey babe, I think we should made that doctor appointment.''

''You serious?'' Maura asked turning around

''Deadly, like I said. I want to be able to catch them.'' Jane said with a wink and Maura pulled her into passionate kiss

* * *

So do you like it? I hope you do and please leave your reviews :DD


	24. Chapter 24

_You are all amazing. I can not believe that people like this story so much. Thank you so much for your reviews :)_

* * *

Day was not going as they planed it. The victim wasn't supposed to be Maura's half brother. Maura was truly out of her mind, Jane considered to hide away from her wife but knowing that maybe she'll need her put her off that. Maura took the whole situation calm, too calm for Jane's liking. That means she's not ready to talk or to face the situation like she should, but Jane didn't want to pressure her. Jane decided to light Maura's mood.

''Hey,'' Jane greeted as she entered the morgue. Maura was sitting next to her dead brother

''We have similar bone structure.'' Maura simply said

''I can see that, baby I brought you something'' said Jane and gave the sketchbook to Maura

''Jane that's evidence.'' Maura started to argue

''Lab is done with it and if I need it, I'll know where to find it.''

Looking through the sketchbook, Maura and Jane noticed the pattern of drawings. Same building, well that was a big start-and when they actually found the building he was drawing, they found the 'friend' who lived with Maura's brother.

Maura's brother was a con, he had stolen identities and took money from people and he did so with a help of a friend and device he maneged to invent (well upgrade is more appropriate word). That was until his 'friend' found out who he truly was. Doyle's son. Jane have heard of him, everybody did. He was a living legend of Irish mafia, but no one officially saw him for over 20 years. As the screen showed his picture, Jane froze. That man...she saw him. She sat next to him few months ago in a park, he helped her make up her mind and decide what to buy Maura. He asked her to sit next to her, the mafia boss, no the murderer, no Maura's father asked her to sit next to her. And then it fell into a place, he still followed Maura around, he followed her...she's in danger Jane brain concluded and she jumped of her chair and ran to morgue leaving behind herself confused Korsak and Frost.

* * *

''Dr. Isles'' said the officer ''This man has came to see his son.''

''Thank you Josh.'' said Maura stepping in hallway of morgue. She had seen this man before, but she just couldn't pick-point the situation where she'd met him.

''Mr...'' started Maura

''Selsi.'' man said

''Mr. Selsi, I'm very sorry for your loss. We are looking for his killer.''

''How was he killed?''

''In his car, two nights ago.''

''That's not what I meant.'' said Mr. Selsi as he looked sternly to Maura

''He was killed by an icepick. Mr. Selsi, would you like some water? We have it here...''

''I'll make it easier for you.'' said the man, took knife and cut his hand. He took handkerchief out of his pocket, wipe off some blood and gave it to Maura.

Flashback started for Maura and when she looked up, he was already gone.

* * *

''Maura!'' Jane came in running

''What? What?'' Maura asked coming back from her deep thoughts

''Are you alright?'' asked Jane walking to her wife

''Yeah, sweety I'm fine. I...I met my father actually. I was just about to call you, Jim took his blood to lab.''

''What? When did this happen?'' yelled Jane

''What the hell Jane? Stop yelling at me and tell what's going on.'' Maura said with her voice raised

''Your father...do you have any idea who he is?''

''No, Jane. What did he do?''

''Come with me.''

* * *

''I can't believe my father is a murderer and Irish mafia boss.'' Maura said as she slumped on couch

''It doesn't change anything.'' said Jane

''Of course it does. I'm a child of a murderer, maybe Hoyt was right and I am meant to be a coldblooded murderer. It's in my DNA apparently.''

''Stop it.'' said Jane grabbing Maura's hands ''Listen to me. Hoyt is a monster and he's wrong. You're nothing like him, you're smart and compassion woman. Are you really let the...the sperm donor shake you up?''

''I don't know Jane.'' Maura sighed

''I know sweety'' Jane said pulling Maura in hug and kissing her head ''I need to call Korsak and Frost, we need to work out the plan how to protect you.''

''Jane, he's a murderer, but I don't think he'll kill me.''

''No Maura he won't, but the people who killed Colin won't hesitate to kill you.''

* * *

After the secret meeting between Jane, Maura, Korsak and Frost, Jane went with boys up to try and find some clues while Maura went back to the morgue. In the middle of work, computer's alarm went off- someone found out who Maura is. Jane, Korsak and Frost ran to morgue but Maura was gone.

''We need to find her.'' Jane said ''Will you hurry up?'' she yelled at nerd boy who worked in crime lab

''Jane he's doing his best.'' Korsak said

''It's not enough! My wife is God knows where and she is possibly hurt and he's slow.'' Jane growled at the boy sitting at the computer

''Detective, I'm sorry but whoever did this disconnected all the cameras in the garage.''

''What?'' Jane screamed and boy gulped ''I can...I...I'll try and hack in Boston's security cameras. They're on almost every crossroad in town. But I'll need some time.''

''Fine, go.'' said Jane and walked out of lab followed by Korsak and Frost

''We need to find her.''

''Jane every police officer in the city is looking for her. We'll find her.'' in that moment Jane's phone went off. The caller ID was blocked

''Whatever you want, I can get.''

''Jane it's me. I'm fine.'' said the voice

''Maura? Where are you? I'll be right there.'' and with that Jane ran off.

* * *

When the door opened Maura wasn't sure what to expect, but when she saw her father on other side she was a little relieved.

''What is the meaning of this?'' she demanded

''I'm sorry, but this was only way we could talk.'' said Doyle as he untied Maura

''Ever heard of phone? Or mail?'' Maura asked

''Just like her mother.'' said a man next to Doyle, but Doyle just gave him a look and he went away

''I'm sorry for that. Now let's talk.''

* * *

''He wants me to tell him when we find a murderer''

''Maybe we should.'' Jane said

''What? Jane, you of all people.''

''Don't give me that look Maura, if that means you'll be alive...''

''Don't. We'll catch the murderer and put him behind the bars. Promise me we will do it the right way.''

''I'm sorry Maura, but I can't promise you that. I can try but I can't promise.'' with that Jane stood up and went out of their living room

* * *

Jane sat in a bar looking at her father and brother trying to fix the pipes.

''Will please say something?'' Frankie asked

''Did you and Maura had a fight?'' her father asked next. Jane explained everything

''What should I do? Try and protect her or let him protect her?''

''We'll protect her.'' Frankie said ''It's our job.''

''Jane, sometimes you need to make choices to protect your family. She's your family now, you do whatever it takes to protect her. She may not like it...''

''Dad! We are police, we're protect her.'' Frankie cut in only to receive a look from his father

''Do what you need to do. We'll be on your side.''

''Thanks dad.'' Jane said and left the bar

* * *

They got a call. Victim was found in a garage downtown, Maura knew the address. She was there two days ago when her father kidnapped her there. Man was sitting with icepick in his chest. Icepick not only that pierced man's chest but also a photograph of Doyle holding a baby Maura.

''Never mess with family'' Korsak said

''You got that right.'' Jane added only to receive a look from Maura

* * *

Maura haven't spoken a word to Jane whole day. She distanced herself for the police department and morgue. Her path took her to her parents.

''Maura?'' asked Rose surprised

''Hello Rose.'' Maura weakly smiled

''Come on in, sweety. You'll catch cold in this weather.''

''I really need a parents advice so I wondered if you and Charlie are free for a talk?'' Maura asked

''Of course we are love. Come on, there is a cup of hot tea in the kitchen with your name on it.''

Maura explained everything to them.

''Well she shouldn't have done it without you knowing it.'' Rose said

''She was right.'' Charlie said

''What?'' Rosie and Maura asked at the same time

''Charlie, he has no right to do this. He never cared for me, why would he want to protect me now?'' Maura asked

''That's not true. He was always here.''

''What?'' again Rose and Maura asked surprised

''Charlie! You've known of this and never told me anything?'' Rose yelled

''Darling please, let me explain. When Maura was 3 a man approached me and said that he was Maura's biological father. He said she might be in danger and that he'll always keep an eye on her, he also asked me to watch over her inside the walls of this house. I guessed he wasn't a man with great past, but he wanted to protect Maura and I for sure would never stand in a way.''

''He was here all the time?'' Maura asked

''Since the day you were born. Listen Maura, she only wanted to protect you. She did that by letting him protect you.'' Charlie said

* * *

Maura arrived home late that evening. Jane was watching TV in living room.

''You okay?'' Jane asked as she got up and went to Maura

''I'm still mad, but I'm okay.'' Maura said

''Listen Maura...'' started Jane

''I understand Jane. You wanted to protect me and even though I don't agree with what you have done, I can only imagine how hard it was for you. A detective letting mafia boss free. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, but I just needed to think.''

''Does that mean I'm forgiven?''

''Yes, that means your forgiven.'' said Maura and hugged her wife

* * *

Do you like it? Tell me please :D


	25. Chapter 25

_Well here we go with another chapter :) Thanks for your reviews :* You're the best_

* * *

''Please Jane! Breathe, stay with me my love. Please...'' Maura pleaded holding Jane as she bleed out on sidewalk in front of Police department. Then she bent over and whispered to half conscious Jane ''Stay with us. Stay with me and our child Jane.''

_''Stay with me and our child Jane.''_ was the last thing Jane heard as she slipped unconscious

* * *

**Maura's POV**

The day started so promising. We went to gym and I deliberately commented on some guy's gluteus maximus and his biceps brachii to punish Jane for making me late to work. I mean honestly, what a nerve- tricking me into having sex in the shower- she had it coming. She was annoyed and jealous, payback is a bitch. I also took Bass on work with me, he didn't eat for 2 days now and I felt much more at ease with my little tortoise with me. I had an appointment at doctor's office so I left the gym earlier.

I was just entering the doctor's office when Jane called me

''Hey, where are you?'' asked Jane

''I'm just doing some errands, why? What happened?'' I said wanting the topic to change

''I'm on my way to Dirty robber with Frankie. It seems that my parents are insisting on throwing a 'welcome back' party for Tommy.'' Jane sighed. That was never a good sign- when you combine family and Jane's sigh. It means she'll get headache or she'll get angry with her parents and have another fight with her mother.

''Honey, don't make any assumptions. Maybe you misheard it or maybe it won't be that big of celebration as you think.'' I offered

''Maura, they rented Dirty robber.''

''Well, maybe they rented only a part of it, not whole of it. Listen sweety I need to go, okay? I'll give you a call in half an hour.''

''Okay, sure. I'll talk to you soon, we're in front of Dirty robber anyway. Love you, bye.''

''Love you too. See you later.'' I said and I hung up

''Maura Isles?'' a nurse asked

''Yes?''

''Dr. Barker will see you now.''

After 20 minutes I sat shocked in front of Dr. Barker. I couldn't hear this right, could I?

''If I understood correctely'' I took deep breath and continue ''I'm pregnant?'' at Dr. Barkers nod'' Jane and I were here two weeks ago and you said that it didn't worked. Which is common because the fertilisation rarely worked on first try.''

''Yes, Dr. Isles that is true. But when you came here two days ago and we drew you blood, I ordered few more tests. All tests confirmed- you are pregnant. Which means that rarely occurred in your situation, you got pregnant on first try.''

''There is logic in that.'' I admitted ''I am rarely sick and I was nauseous every morning in last week and Jane's been complaining that I'm more nervous. So, you're certain?''

''Yes, Dr. Isles this is 100% confirmation.'' he said as he gave me a paper ''Congratitulations.'' he smiled and I couldn't help but to start laughing

''Thank you Dr. Barker.'' I said as I was walking out of his office

''It was my pleasure, Dr. Isles. I'll see you next week.''

I put papers in my bag and made my way to police department with big smile on my face. Halfway to police station I got a page. New victim. At the time I had no idea how this victim will change my day. When I got there I saw a lot of police, much more then on other crime scenes, which meant it was either a big shot or a cop. It was a cop. A cop who worked in Drug unit, but he was undercover for Homicide unit. Which was a shock for everyone in Homicide, except lieutenant. Korsak was pissed and Jane was pissed. And I can't really blame them, the man worked for their unit and they hadn't even know it. If I'll be honest it wasn't easy for me to see a cop killed either, I mean I'm married to a detective. After lieutenant's speech about how he wants everyone on this case, Jane and I made our way to the department.

''I think we should grab a cop of coffee.'' Jane said and moved in direction of break room. I wanted to tell her about the baby, but I wasn't sure how to start. Deeply in my thoughts I took the coffee and took a bill from my wallet when Jane stopped me

''Maura, we've been through this. You don't leave 20$ for a coffee.'' Jane said, took some bill from her pocket and put it in the little box next to coffee

''Right, I know.'' I said

''I mean why there isn't coffee upstairs, anyway? I don't get it.'' Jane said

''I tried everything. I took tea, medication, even few plants but it didn't worked.'' I sighed, my stomach still upsetting me. Maybe that's why Bass is upset also, there have been studies on connection between the pets and their owners..., I noticed Jane's stare

''What? Sorry?''

''Are you okay? I said that I doubt we're on the same topic. Where are you honey?'' Jane asked with a smile. I'm annoyed with this little bugger in my stomach. Our kid isn't allowing me to eat and function properly.

''Sorry, I'm thinking on my stomach. It's still troubling me.''

''Well that goes on for a few days now. Did you call Dr. Barker?'' she asked me. And I wanted to tell her in that moment, but then I noticed that she pouring salt in her coffee

''Honey, is there any particular reason for pouring salt in your coffee?'' I asked. She looked in her hands and sighed putting the salt down

''God damn it!''

''Here, have mine. I don't want it anyway, it's not good for my stomach.'' and the baby ''People do different things, forget their keys, sprain their ankles or loose their nerve when there is something bothering them.''

''The cop was killed.'' was Jane's reply

''You can say what you want, but that's not the reason why you're salting your coffee.''

Jane sighed ''It's Tommy, it's confirmed. My parents are throwing him welcome party, with booze too. And I can already see it, he'll hurt them again. And then Frankie and I will again have to pick up their pieces. Like the last time.''

''Jane, you never told me what happened with Tommy.''

''Well, Frankie and I are in police and he's in jail. He's alcoholic and in his last escapade, he ran over a priest. He survived, but it was Tommy's third strike and he ended up in jail.''

''I'm sorry Jane. I really am.'' I said kissing her cheek

''I am too. But we have more work to do today, then to worry about Tommy. There's a shooter loose.'' in that moment I decided that baby will be in my uterus for next 8 months and that I'll tell her when this case is over. She didn't need to worry about this too.

She went to her office and I went to the morgue, autopsy was waiting to be done. Just as I wrote down the victims body mass and height the power went out. I couldn't do an autopsy with light's out. So I went to see Bass, who was behind tables. I'm not sure what force was it that made me kneel next to Bass trying to get him to eat but it saved my life. I heard footsteps and then a gunshot went off. I crawled under the table, grabbing my stomach like that would do any good to the baby if I was shot, but I still did it. I didn't move and I didn't make a sound terrified that they would discover I was there. There was another shot, this one making me jump a little and then they went away. I tried to call for help, but they cut the phone. The station was weak link in that moment, all police officers, detectives on the field trying to find the murderer. Whoever they were, this was the best shot for them to attack. After 20 minutes of hiding I heard Jane's voice calling for me. Frankie was shot, after we lay him down I took my stethoscope and listen to his breathing. And then when I touched his stomach where he was hurt, I could feel internal bleeding. I looked at Jane, her eyes filled with tears and fear. I explained her that he's bleeding and before she could reply Frankie cried out again.

''It could be pneumothorax.'' I told her, but I was sure it was

''Well, do something about it Maura.'' she said,

''Jane...what are you doing.''

''Pneumothorax results in death if not treated immediately. Maura! Do something.''

''Jane, I'm guessing here. I could kill him if I'm wrong.''

''You're guess is better then ours and probably half the doctors anyway. C'mon Maura this is my little brother.'' Jane said and I nodded. I stuck needle inside his chests and his condition was a little better, but I knew he needed to go to a hospital if we wanted him to survive. After Jane and Bobby exchanged few words about weapon, it was clear to me that we're not moving out that soon. Frankie started to cough blood and Jane was pleading me to save him and I wasn't sure if I'll be able. But I decided to try and I managed to drain the blood from his chest in order to help him breathing. It helped. 10 minutes later Korsak was on the police radio calling for us and that was the first piece of hope I had in last couple of hours. That hope was gone as soon as we discovered that Bobby was a dirty cop and we were held in front of a shotgun by his friend. But then Bobby killed his 'friend' and started to speak about his plan. I don't even know what I was thinking in that moment, but I pressed the walkie and Korsak heard Bobby's ranting about killing the three of us and walking out as a hero. So he took Jane as a hostage and dragged her to doors

''No! No! Jane!'' I screamed, crazy knowing that there is nothing I can do and then when Jane started to squirm, he pressed the gun harder against her and whispered something that made her stop all her movements. I looked as they disappeared out of my line of sight and I turned to Frankie.

''Frankie, listen to me, I'll be right back okay?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine. Go after Jane.'' I ran out of the building and saw Jane struggling with Bobby. And the gun went off. Jane and Bobby fell on the ground.

''Janeeee'' I screamed and ran to her.

''Jane, Jane. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.'' I said as I held her ''Korsak put some pressure on that wound. Call the ambulance.''

''We already did.'' said lieutenant and I wanted to strangle him, but remain focused on my wife. Why haven't I told her about the baby? What if I'll never get the chance, now?

''Please Jane! Breathe, stay with me my love. Please...'' I begged and then whispered on her ear, knowing that there is a possibility that this will be the last chance to tell her ''Stay with us. Stay with me and our child Jane.''

On the way to the hospital she died, but they managed to revive her. When we climbed out of the ambulance I felt sharp pain in my stomach and I knew it was the baby and just when my brain started to think about what could be wrong, I felt the ground under my feet move and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke in hospital bed, my grandma, Alex and dad by my side.

''Grandma?'' I called

''We're here Maura.'' said grandma taking my hand

''I'll go get the doctor.'' my father jumped and left

''How are you baby girl?'' she asked me

''Okay, where is Jane? Is she okay?''

''She's out of surgery.'' she said

''But is she okay?'' I asked again

''She's still in risk.'' she said

''I need to see her.'' I said

''That won't be happening now, Dr. Isles.'' I heard Dr. Barker's voice

''Catherine, maybe we should wait outside.''

''No. Please stay with me.'' I said afraid of what he'll say

''Maura, you been through enough today and it took it's tool on you.'' he said ''We made some tests and the baby is fine.''

''Baby?'' my father asked surprised

''Henry.'' Catherine said, surprised but wanting for the doctor to continue

''I must say, that you got second miracle today, Dr. Isles. I was very surprised when all the test were normal, I expected miscarriage, but what I got was a little more hormones and adrenaline in your blood due to today's events. You and the baby will be fine, but you need to rest for few days, here in the hospital.''

''Thank you doctor.''

''I'll be outside if you need me.'' he said and went away

After explaining everything to my grandma and dad they left for a day and I fell in dreamless sleep when the medications worked. When I woke up it was 5.30 am and I found someone sleeping on the couch, it was the last person I ever expected- my mother. And then I remembered the way Jane took care for Frankie when he was shot, she will be a great mother. If she survives, that is. On that thought tears escaped my eyes and my quiet sobbing awoke my mother, who for the first time in 20 something years hold me as I cried.

The day started so promising. How in hell did it end up like this?

* * *

_Reviews please :DD Note. this story will have a couple of chapters more as an ending to this story, but it will not have events from second season. Because I haven't seen it yet :( But I am downloading it as we speak :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_Here is the new chapter :D I'm very grateful for your comments, they keep me going. This is last chapter of the story- thank you for reading. You're awesome.  
_

* * *

Jane was in a come for a week and Maura was realised in three days. She came to Jane everyday, but she would always just stand next to her a moment before going out and crying her eyes out. Everyday the same- she couldn't imagine her life, well her and their child's life if Jane died.

''I miss you Jane.'' she whispered to the body on the hospital bed ''I love you more then life and I want nothing more then to be with you, but if it'll always be like this...I'm not sure I can.'' she started to cry and went outside-again.

When she went back in she heard the voice ''You're already giving up on me?'' Jane croaked

''Jane? Oh my God, you're...awake.'' Maura said going to Jane's bed and pushed the button next to Jane's bed

''You gonna leave me?''

''Well, if you continue to do stupid things like this one, I'll just have to take our postman on that offer.'' Maura joked

''I'm gonna kill him.'' Jane mumbled

''You need something...'' the nurse stopped seeing Jane awake ''I'll get the doctor.''

After 20 minutes of talking to the doctor, Maura and Jane were once again alone.

''Jane, I need to tell you something.'' Maura started

''Is it true?'' Jane asked ''The last thing I heard you say was ''stay with me and our child''. Are we going to be parents Maura?'' asked Jane seriously

''Yes, it worked.'' Maura said little bit shocked at Jane's serious face

''We're going to be parents.'' smiled Jane

''Yes, we will.'' Maura said and relax seeing the smile on her wife's face

* * *

_1 month later_

Jane returned to work after physical therapy and was happy about it. At first it was very difficult for her because she felt so helpless, but after her mother screaming about how Maura is pregnant, she put herself together again. Maura returned 2 weeks before her not mentioning the baby to the guys. Their families only knew and Jane was certain that Korsak and Frost will be happy for them. They needed to tell them because Maura's state will soon start to show.

''Jane.'' greeted Frost as she walked in the office ''It's good to have you back.''

''Well, it's good to be back.'' Jane smiled

''Well, well, well, look who decided to come to work.'' Korsak laughed walking in

''Very funny Korsak.'' Jane commented smiling

''So you okay?'' asked Korsak seriously

''I'm perfect, actually better then perfect.'' smiled Jane

''And why is that?'' Frost asked

''Because...'' Jane looked around the office and there was no one in sight ''Maura is pregnant.'' Jane smiled with a 10000 volt smile

''Wow, congratulations mom.'' Korsak said and pulled her in hug

''Thank you.''

''Jane, that's really...awesome. I'm happy for both of you. Congratulations.'' Frost hugged her after Korsak realised her

''Gee guys. Thank you, I'm glad you're okay with this.'' Jane smiled

''Hey, we're getting a kid. We'll be uncles Frost.'' Korsak smiled

* * *

_6 months later_

Maura Isles finally went on a maternity leave. She was in 8th month of pregnancy and she couldn't stand the most of the things on the job. Ohhh yess...Maura Isles was one of those-very,very difficult pregnant women. The only solace for Jane was-only one more month.

Jane arrived home at 5 pm and heard Maura cry in the living room.

''Sweety what's wrong?'' Jane asked worried as she ran towards Maura

''Everything. I mean look at me- I'm a whale, fricking whale Jane.'' she sobbed ''Now I'll never fit in those Jimmy Choo shoes I bought before pregnancy and I'll be stuck with snickers my whole life.''

''Honey, you're not big. You have our daughter inside you and only your tummy is little bigger. That's it, honey you're beautiful, even more beautiful then before. This pregnancy is giving you that special glow and that sparkle of hope is evident in your eyes.'' Maura looked at her and seeing those eyes, she knew Jane was being honest

2 weeks later- little Catherine Angela Rizzoli Isles was born in Boston Medical Center.

''She's perfect, just like her mom.'' said Jane

''Yeah, she is.'' Maura smiled at the baby in her arms

''Famos Isles modesty'' Jane grinned

''Oh shut up.'' Maura laughed

''Hello'' Angela Rizzoli opened the door a little ''We're here to see our granddaughter.''

Angela, Frank, Catherine, Henry and Elizabeth came in.

''She looks just like you when you were a baby.'' Catherine smiled

''Oh my God, Frank look at her. She's so beautiful.'' Angela cried

''I've told you that it'll be worth a while.'' Elizabeth said

''Yeah, yeah you did.'' Maura said

''And I told you'' Henry said looking at Jane ''It'll be worth of putting up with her.''

''Yeah it was most defiantly worth it.'' Jane smiled

''I wasn't that bad.''Maura said. Whole room growled

''Yeah, sure thing sweetheart.'' Jane said sarcastically

''Well, I'll see you in a while.'' Maura said smiling

After all the visitors left left Jane asked

''Do you remember what you said the day I awoke from the coma?''

''Yes, I wasn't sure if I'll be able to live this way.'' Maura said

''I'll forever love you Maura. Hell, I love you my whole life practically. I swear to you I'll never intentionally put myself in danger like that.''

''Yes, you will.'' Maura simply said ''You're just like that- the hero. That's a big part of who you are and I fell in love with you, including that side of you. I love you the way you are Jane. And so far, you always survived- so let's just stick to that recipe. You do your job and get out of it alive.''

''I think you have yourself a deal Dr. Isles.'' Jane smiled and kissed her wife

''So I was that difficult?'' Maura asked

''I'll be worse, don't worry.'' smiled Jane

''Oh, I have no doubt.'' Maura grinned

* * *

_So here we are guys-the end of the story. Thank you all for reading this story and the reviews you left made my day. So R&R this last chapter will you? :D_


End file.
